10 kleine Dinge, Vol 2
by ChrissiTine
Summary: Adventskalender-FF. 10 kleine Dinge über die Partner der nächsten Generation. Was beschäftigt sie? Wie haben sie sich in die Kinder der nächsten Generation verliebt, und wie kommen sie damit zurecht, Teil der berühmten Familie Weasley zu sein?
1. Dezember: Steven Davies (Dominique)

**Inhalt:** Adventskalender-FF. 10 kleine Dinge über die Partner der nächsten Generation. Was beschäftigt sie? Wie haben sie sich in die Kinder der nächsten Generation verliebt, und wie kommen sie damit zurecht, Teil der berühmten Familie Weasley zu sein?

 **Titel:** 10 kleine Dinge, Vol. 2

 **Autor:** ChrissiTine

 **Disclaimer:** Alle Potter- und Weasley-Kinder gehören J.K. Rowling, selbst wenn die meisten nur in Interviews erwähnt worden sind. Alle Ehepartner und Freunde der nächsten Generation sind allerdings meine eigenen Erfindungen.

 **A/N:** Dieses Jahr war ich wirklich kurz davor, keinen Adventskalender zu schreiben. Ich hatte keine Idee und das Gefühl, dass auch nicht mehr so viel Interesse besteht wie früher. Kein Wunder, schließlich kam das letzte Buch vor mehr als einem Jahrzehnt heraus. Aber letzte Woche hatte ich dann doch eine Idee. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Interesse dieses Mal bestehen wird, schließlich dreht es sich dieses Mal fast nur um meine O.C.s, aber ich hoffe, dass sie einigen meiner treuen Leser so sehr ans Herz gewachsen sind wie mir.

Dieses Mal gibt es keinen Plot und keine One-Shots, stattdessen geht es back to the roots mit dem gleichen Format, das vor neun Jahren dieses Universum ins Leben gerufen hat. Es gibt zehn kleine Dinge zu allen Ehepartnern der nächsten Generation (vorwiegend Hintergrundgeschichte, die ich in meinen anderen FFs nicht habe unterbringen können), dann kommen die Kinder dran und wenn noch was übrig bleibt, widme ich mich vielleicht noch Angelina, Audrey oder Astoria. Ich hab noch nicht alles geschrieben, deshalb kann ich noch nicht genau sagen, wer alles dran kommt.

Ich hoffe inständig, dass euch gefallen wird, was ich zusammengebastelt habe, und dass mir ein paar treue Leser geblieben sind oder sich vielleicht auch ein paar neue an dieses Universum herantrauen. Ich habe mich immer bemüht, alle Geschichten so zu schreiben, dass man in jede einsteigen kann, ohne die anderen gelesen zu haben, denn ich weiß, dass nicht alle Charaktere immer gleich viel Interesse wecken. Wobei ich gerade an denen viel Gefallen gefunden habe, die nicht so häufig in Erscheinung treten. Und sollte das Interesse der neuen Leser geweckt sein, so ziemlich alle Charaktere, die hier erwähnt werden, treten auch in anderen Geschichten dieses Universums zu Tage. Wenn ihr also mehr lesen wollt, einfach mal stöbern oder fragen, wo ihr sie findet.

In meinem Livejournal **10-kleine-dinge . livejournal. com** sind Charaktere und Pairings getagt, da dürftet ihr eigentlich alles finden.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und eine schöne Vorweihnachtszeit.

* * *

 **1\. Dezember: Steven Davies (Dominique)**

1\. Steven konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er seine Eltern jemals wirklich gemocht hatte. Sowohl die Familie seiner Mutter als auch die seines Vaters waren ziemlich wohlhabend und Steven war sich sicher, wenn jemand seine Eltern dazu zwingen würde, zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder Michael oder ihrem beträchtlichen Vermögen zu wählen, würde ihre Wahl ohne zu zögern auf das Geld fallen. Seine Mutter betrachtete ihre Kinder mehr oder weniger als Accessoires, um ihren Stand in der gehobenen Gesellschaft (sowohl Muggel als auch Magier) zu verbessern, während sich bei seinem Vater alles nur darum drehte, noch mehr Geld zu verdienen und dann mit den Spielzeugen anzugeben, die er sich davon kaufen konnte. Als Dominique ihn das erste Mal zu einer großen Familienfeier mitnahm, brauchte er über eine Stunde, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass es auch anders sein konnte.

2\. Er haste Dominique Weasley von der Sekunde an, in der er sie das erste Mal sah. Er wusste nicht einmal, warum das so war. An einem Teil war wahrscheinlich sein Vater Schuld, der einfach nicht aufhören konnte, davon zu sprechen, dass er einmal in der siebten Klasse mit einer Veela ausgegangen war und die ganze Schule ihn beneidet hatte. Immer, wenn er davon anfing, trank seine Mutter doppelt so viel und war für den Rest des Abends ungenießbar. Aus diesem Grund verachtete er alle Veelas kategorisch. Sicher, sie waren wunderschöne Kreaturen, aber was nützte das schon? Das, was zählte, war schließlich unter der Oberfläche.

3\. Aber alleine daran konnte es nicht liegen, denn Dominique war alles andere als eine typische Veela. Und ihre Geschwister hatten schließlich die gleichen Gene und Steven hatte weder bei Victoire noch Louis jemals das Bedürfnis gehabt, ihnen den Hals umzudrehen. Aber Dominique … sie war einfach unberechenbar. Objektiv betrachtet war sie genauso hübsch wie ihre große Schwester, die als schönstes Mädchen von ganz Hogwarts galt, aber Dominique benahm sich nie so, als ob sie sich dessen bewusst war. Ihre Haare glichen einem Krähennest, ihre Kleidung war unordentlich, sie war nie um eine freche Bemerkung verlegen und wenn ihr Temperament mit ihr durchging, dann konnte sie auch schon mal handgreiflich werden. Manchmal scherzte sie, dass sie etwas von dem wölfischen Temperament ihres Vaters abgekriegt hatte. Steven hielt das nicht für einen Scherz. Sie bei Vollmond zu küssen brachte schon ein gewisses Risiko mit sich.

4\. Obwohl er Dominique von der ersten Sekunde an nicht mochte, hatten sie in den ersten Jahren nicht viel miteinander zu tun. Abgesehen von ihrer ersten Begegnung an ihrem dritten Schultag, als sie beim Frühstück aus Versehen ineinander stießen und er eine Kanne heißen Tee über sie goss. Die Krankenschwester brauchte mehrere Stunden, um die Warzen wieder verschwinden zu lassen, die Dominique ihm unbewusst verpasst hatte. Ihre Fehde eskalierte aber erst Jahre später, als sie beide Quidditch für ihre Häuser spielten.

5\. Steven liebte Quidditch, seit er denken konnte. Er war ein riesengroßer Fan der Tutshill Tornados und besuchte so viele Spiele wie nur möglich. Sein Dad hatte gute Kontakte und konnte immer fantastische Plätze besorgen. Von klein auf hatte seine Familie die besten Rennbesen, auch wenn seine Eltern absolut kein Interesse am Fliegen hatten und sie nur als gute Investition ansahen. Anfangs nahm Steven die Besen heimlich aus den Schaukästen, um fliegen zu üben. Einmal erwischte seine Mutter ihn dabei und setzte schon zu einer Schimpftriade an, doch als sie sah, wie gut er war, kaufte sie einen Besen nur für ihn unter der Bedingung, dass er bei Dinnerparties eine kleine Flugshow für die Gäste aufführte. Für Steven war das nur ein kleiner Preis. Es war das einzige Mal, dass er seiner Mutter wirklich dankbar war für ihren Geltungsdrang.

6\. Sobald er in Hogwarts war, trainierte er hart, um in die Quidditchmanschaft zu kommen. Sein größter Wunsch war es, irgendwann Profi zu werden und das würde er nur schaffen, wenn er schon in der Schule erfolgreich war. In der dritten Klasse gelang es ihm endlich, Sucher für Ravenclaw zu werden und er schwor sich, sein Haus immer stolz zu machen. Sie verpassten die Hausmeisterschaft damals nur um Haaresbreite und es war nicht sein Fehler. Sein Haus feierte ihn als Held und er galt als bester Sucher in ganz Hogwarts. Im Jahr darauf wurde Dominique Sucherin für Gryffindor und alles war vorbei. Sie war von Anfang an genauso gut wie er und mit Training wurde sie immer besser. Obwohl die anderen Sucher auch gut waren, hatte sie ihn als ihren persönlichen Feind auserkoren. Sie beleidigte ihn und seine Fähigkeiten, wo sie nur konnte, und das konnte er natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Ihr Ehrgeiz wurde immer größer und die Situation immer angespannter, ihre Streitereien fanden nicht mehr nur auf dem Platz statt sondern jedes Mal, wenn sie sich in der Schule über den Weg liefen, und Steven bekam ehrlich Angst davor, dass sie sich irgendwann weh tun würden, so sehr steigerten sie sich in ihren Konkurrenzkampf hinein. Aber dass es so enden würde, hatte wirklich niemand ahnen können.

7\. Er konnte sich später nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er begann, Dominique mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Er hatte sie schon immer als Sportlerin respektiert, ihre Fähigkeiten waren wirklich nicht zu leugnen, aber menschlich hatte er sie nie gemocht. Doch als er sie nach den Sommerferien in seinem letzten Schuljahr wieder sah … sie hatte sich ihre Haare kurz geschnitten und wirkte das erste Mal so, als ob sie sich wirklich wohl fühlte in ihrer Haut. Sie war zur Kapitänin ernannt worden und benahm sich nicht mehr ganz so hitzköpfig wie sonst. Bei einem ihrer Streits fragte er sich plötzlich, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, sie zu küssen, und bekam den Gedanken nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, sodass er ihr irgendwann im Eifer des Gefechts vorschlug, sie sollten lieber herumknutschen, anstatt sich anzuschreien. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie ihn beim Wort nehmen würde. Und wie es bei ihnen üblich war, wenn sie einmal mit etwas angefangen hatten, dann konnten sie nicht mehr damit aufhören.

8\. Obwohl es immer sein Wunsch gewesen war, einmal professionell Quidditch zu spielen, am liebsten natürlich bei den Tornados, kam es letzten Endes nicht dazu. Seine Position war die am wenigsten gefragte und nach dem Abschluss hatte keine Mannschaft Bedarf für einen neuen Sucher. Also landete er durch ein paar Kontakte seines Vaters erstmal in der Mytseriumsabteilung. Er nahm sich vor, fürs erste hier zu arbeiten, bevor er eine Mannschaft fand, die ihn wollte. Letzten Endes kam es aber ganz anders. Als endlich ein Platz frei wurde, schnappte Dominique ihm die Gelegenheit vor der Nase weg. Doch Steven hatte mittlerweile Gefallen an seiner Arbeit gefunden und er hatte nicht die Kraft dafür gefunden, sich schon wieder mit Dominique zu messen, besonders, weil sie sich seit seinem Abschluss nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Und wenn er wirklich ehrlich war, war sie besser als er und verdiente die Stelle mehr als er. Erfahren hatte sie davon jedoch niemals und das war ihm ganz recht so.

9\. Auch wenn ihm seine Eltern im Laufe der Jahre ziemlich gleichgültig geworden waren, hasste er es, wie seine Mutter mit Dominique umging, wenn er sie nach Hause mitbrachte. Ständig erwähnte sie seine Exfreundinnen und lud sie ein, wenn es der Anlass erlaubte und kritisierte Dominique für alles, was sie sagte und tat und was sie nicht sagte und tat. Dominique war zwar schlagfertig und hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre ein dickes Fell zugelegt, aber sie war auch sensibel und nahm sich manches viel zu sehr zu Herzen und er hasste es, wie sehr seine Mutter ihr zusetzen konnte. Sie unterschrieb sogar ohne sich zu beklagen einen Ehevertrag.

Die Situation änderte sich erst einige Zeit nach der Hochzeit, als seine Schwiegermutter Fleur seine Mutter bei einer Veranstaltung so zur Sau machte, dass seine Mutter sich am Ende gar nichts mehr zu sagen traute. Erst da konnte Steven wirklich verstehen, warum sein Vater immer noch damit angab, während der Schulzeit einmal mit ihr ausgegangen zu sein. Fleur war wirklich hardcore. Er hatte Glück, dass sie ihn mochte.

10\. Steven hatte nie geplant, einmal Vater zu werden. Vage hatte er gedacht, dass er einmal Kinder haben würde, weil man das einfach so machte, aber große Sehnsucht hatte er nie danach gehabt. Er fand sie ganz in Ordnung, als sein Bruder Michael und seine Frau Allison ein Baby bekamen, aber er war ganz zufrieden mit seinem Leben, so wie es war. Und Dominique lehnte eigene Kinder vehement ab und er war froh, dass sie ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen hatte. Als sie letzten Endes durch einen dummen Fehler doch schwanger wurde, hatte er angenommen, dass sie abtreiben würde. Sie hatte nie Kinder gewollt und ihre Karriere ging ihr über alles. Er fand es zwar schade, aber er hätte sie auch bedingungslos unterstützt. Umso überraschter war er, als Dominique sich schließlich für das Baby entschied. Ihr Leben wurde um einiges chaotischer und nahm eine völlig andere Richtung, als er jemals gedacht hätte, aber letzten Endes konnte er es sich nicht anders vorstellen. Solange Dominique an seiner Seite war, war alles gut.

 **TBC…**


	2. Dezember: Annie Williams (Louis)

**2\. Dezember: Annie Williams (Louis)**

1\. Annie wusste, dass sie weder das hübscheste, noch das schlagfertigste oder intelligenteste Mädchen in Hogwarts war. Aber das störte sie nicht weiter. Sie war gerne durchschnittlich. Solche Leute brauchte es schließlich auch. Die Geschichtsbücher waren voll mit durchschnittlichen Leuten, ohne die am Ende nichts gelaufen wäre. Sicher, es brauchte auch die Albus Dumbledores und Harry Potters, aber der Welt wäre es wesentlich besser gegangen, wenn sie auf Leute wie Tom Riddle hätte verzichten können. Nein, durchschnittliche Leute waren wirklich wichtig und sie war stolz darauf, sich dazu zählen zu können.

2\. Und als beste Freundin von Dominique Weasley war es wirklich nicht schlecht, ein bisschen durchschnittlich zu sein. Dominique gehörte zu den Weasleys, ihre Mutter war Teil Veela und ein trimagischer Champion, ihr Vater war ein ehemaliger Fluchbrecher und Werwolfangriffüberlebender. Die Familie Weasley war eine der legendärsten überhaupt, und Dominique hatte so viel Temperament, dass die Leute fünf Minuten brauchten, um überhaupt wahrzunehmen, dass jemand neben ihr stand. Aber Annie war das nur Recht, sie hasste zu viel Aufmerksamkeit und Drama und es war wirklich genug, Dominiques Drama zu beobachten, besonders ihre jahrelange Fehde mit Steven Davies, darauf konnte sie selbst dankend verzichten.

3\. Deshalb strebte sie auch eine sehr unaufregende Karriere im Ministerium an, in der Abteilung für magisches Transportwesen, wo das spannendste der alljährliche Ansturm auf die Portschlüssel vor Weihnachten war. Sie mochte die Ordnung in dieser Abteilung, und man wurde zusätzlich noch magisch gefordert, denn die Zauber, die es für die Portschlüssel brauchte, waren gar nicht so einfach und benötigten schon viel Fingerspitzengefühl. Annie war so gut, dass sie immer die schwierigsten Schlüssel bekam, die die weitesten Distanzen überqueren und die meisten Menschen befördern mussten. Ohne sie würden jährlich tausende Menschen nicht an ihr Ziel kommen und das war doch nun wirklich nicht unwichtig.

4\. Gerade weil sie das undramatische so liebte, war sie umso überraschter, wie dramatisch ihr Liebesleben schließlich wurde. Das fing damit an, dass sie in den Sommerferien vor dem sechsten Schuljahr immer mehr Zeit mit Louis verbrachte, wenn sie eigentlich Dominique besuchen wollte und die nicht da war. Annie hatte sich immer gut mit Dominiques Zwillingsbruder verstanden, aber weil der fast immer von seinen Freunden und Freundinnen umringt war, hatte sie bis zu diesen Sommerferien gebraucht, um ihn näher kennen zu lernen und festzustellen, dass er nicht so oberflächlich war, wie sie gedacht hatte, und dass es wirklich Spaß machte, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Jedoch war er im Gegensatz zu ihr alles andere als durchschnittlich war, hätte sie nie gedacht, dass er auch an ihr Interesse zeigen würde. So lief das doch normalerweise nicht.

Nur schien das niemand Louis gesagt zu haben, der sie im neuen Schuljahr plötzlich küsste, als sie eines Abends alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum waren und ihr sagte, dass er gerne mit ihr zusammen sein würde. Annie sagte sofort ja, nur wusste sie nicht, wie sie das ihrer besten Freundin beibringen sollte. Dominique hatte absolut nichts übrig für die Liebe und sie machte sich richtiggehend lustig darüber, wie sehr ihre Familie ausgeflippt war, als herauskam, dass Victoire und Ted zusammen waren. Aber Annie war sich auch sicher, dass Dominique absolut ein Problem damit haben würde, dass ihr Bruder und ihre beste Freundin zusammen waren, und so entschloss sie sich, erstmal gar nichts zu sagen und abzuwarten, wie das mit Louis und ihr laufen würde. Vielleicht würde ja gar nichts daraus werden, das war doch sehr gut möglich.

Natürlich flogen sie doch auf, als Dominique sie bei der Weihnachtsfeier der Weasleys herumknutschen sah. Es dauerte Tage, bis sie wieder mit Louis sprach und mehrere Wochen, bis sie Annie in die Augen sehen konnte. Aber letzten Endes fand sie sich damit ab und Jahre später konnte Dominique sich kaum daran erinnern, dass sie überhaupt jemals ein Problem damit gehabt hatte, dass Annie und Louis zusammen waren.

5\. Dominique war sogar richtiggehend enttäuscht darüber, als sie und Louis sich nach dem Abschluss trennten und redete tagelang auf sie ein, damit sie es sich noch einmal überlegte. Aber so schwer es ihr auch fiel, Annies Entschluss stand fest. Sie wollte ihr normales Leben in England mit ihrer normalen Stelle beim Ministerium, während Louis sich austoben wollte, nach Frankreich, die Welt entdecken, ohne richtigen Plan. So sehr sie ihn auch liebte, sie wusste, dass das nichts für sie war und sie so unmöglich glücklich werden würde.

6\. Sie war sehr zufrieden mit ihrem Leben und zweifelte nie an der Entscheidung, nicht mit Louis zusammen zu bleiben. Sie liebte ihre Arbeit und nach einer Weile fand sie auch einen neuen Freund, den sie gerne hatte. Dominique hasste ihn natürlich wie die Pest, aber Annie hatte auch nichts etwas anderes erwartet.

7\. Doch dann sah sie Louis wieder, als er seine Familie in England besuchte. Sie hatte sich gerade im Streit von ihrem Freund getrennt und sie kamen ins Schwärmen über die alten Zeiten und so landeten sie irgendwie im Bett. Es war genau wie früher und doch ganz anders und ihr war klar, dass sie ihn immer lieben würde. Aber er war immer noch in Frankreich und sie wollte nicht weg aus England und so blieb es bei der einen Nacht. Als ihr Freund schließlich reumütig zurückkehrte und ihr einen Heiratsantrag machte, stimmte sie zu. Ein Teil von ihr liebte zwar Louis, aber sie wollte nicht das Leben, das er wollte, und es hatte keinen Sinn, einer Beziehung nachzutrauern, die so keine Zukunft hatte.

8\. Annie war entschlossen, ihren Freund zu heiraten, auch wenn Dominique immer eindringlicher auf sie einredete, dass er nicht der Richtige für sie war und die Gefühle für Louis, die sie jahrelang so erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, sich immer stärker an die Oberfläche kämpften. Aber sie hatte sich für ihr normales Leben entschieden und dabei wollte sie bleiben. Doch je näher die Hochzeit rückte, desto mehr geriet diese Entscheidung ins Wanken und als am Abend vor der Hochzeit auf ihrem Polterabend schließlich eine Arbeitskollegin ihres Verlobten vor ihr stand, die sich lautstark dafür entschuldigte, dass sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass er verlobt war und dass die eine Nacht letzte Woche nichts bedeutet hatte, da stand Annies Entschluss schließlich fest. Sie zauberte sich einen nicht genehmigten Portschlüssel und stand nur Sekunden später vor Louis' Tür in Paris und sagte ihm mit Tränen in den Augen, dass sie genug von ihrem normalen Leben hatte und nur mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, egal wo und wie. Louis wünschte sich mittlerweile auch ein normales Leben und sie konnte gar nicht fassen, dass sie am Ende doch alles bekam, was sie wollte.

9\. Natürlich lief auch danach alles nicht perfekt. Als Louis und sie schließlich verheiratet waren, wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher als ein Baby und es dauerte Monate, bis sie endlich schwanger war. Aber auch das ging nicht lange gut, denn schon kurz darauf hatte sie eine Fehlgeburt. Die Heiler konnten sich nicht erklären, woran es lag, sie war gesund und sie hatte alles richtig gemacht. Solche Dinge passierten nun mal, das war völlig normal. Trotzdem war Annie am Boden zerstört. Auf diese Normalität hätte sie wirklich gerne verzichten können. Louis und sie versuchten alles, dass sie sobald wieder schwanger werden konnte wie möglich, und bald darauf hatten sie den perfektesten Sohn, den sie sich nur wünschen konnten. Er war wirklich wunderbar und Annie war der glücklichste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt, aber etwas von der Traurigkeit blieb doch für den Rest ihres Lebens, wenn sie an das Baby dachte, dass sie verloren hatte. Immer, wenn ihr Sohn Fortschritte machte, fragte sie sich, wie ihr anderes Baby wohl gewesen wäre.

10\. Als Dominique schließlich schwanger war, hätte Annie sie umbringen können. Die Schwangerschaft war nicht geplant gewesen und Dominique verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit, entweder ihren Körper oder Steven zu verfluchen. Mehr als einmal war Annie kurz davor gewesen, Dominique anzufauchen, wenn sie dieses Baby nicht wollte, dann würde Annie es ihr liebend gerne abnehmen. Nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes hatten Louis und sie es zwar weiter versucht, aber Annie war leider nie wieder schwanger geworden. Sie wollte sich nicht beschweren, schließlich hatte sie ein wunderbares gesundes Kind, aber sie hätte Dominique trotzdem den Hals umdrehen können, weil die so gar nicht zu schätzen wusste, was für ein Geschenk ihr Körper ihr machte. Aber um fair zu sein, Dominique hatte es auch nicht einfach, als die Heiler schließlich die Schnauze voll hatten, dass Dominique immer ihre Anweisungen missachteten und ihr schließlich für mehrere Monate strenge Bettruhe verordneten. Das war die größte Strafe, nicht nur für Dominique, sondern auch für den Rest der Familie, der sie in diesen Monaten ertragen mussten. (Sie fragte sich bis heute, wie sehr Steven Dominique lieben musste, dass er das ertragen hatte, ohne sich scheiden zu lassen.)

Aber es stand auch außer Frage, dass Dominique ihr Kind über alles liebte und niemals hergeben würde, auch wenn sie alles andere als eine normale Mutter war. Annie war im Gegensatz dazu eine sehr normale Mutter und damit auch mehr als zufrieden. Es konnten nur sehr wenige von sich behaupten, einer der normalsten Menschen in der Familie Weasley zu sein. Das war schon etwas ganz besonderes.

 **TBC…**


	3. Dezember: Justin Cooper (Molly)

**3\. Dezember: Justin Cooper (Molly)**

1\. Für Justin stand es außer Frage, dass er nach Hufflepuff kommen würde. Seine ganze Familie war in Hufflepuff, es war eine große Familientradition. Und gerade, weil es das Haus war, das den unbedeutendsten Ruf hatte, war es seiner Familie besonders wichtig, einen gewissen Stolz auf dieses Haus schon von Geburt an zu vermitteln. Die Hausfarben konnte man in jedem Zimmer bei den Coopers finden. Jedes Kind bekam zur Geburt einen Dachs geschenkt. Mit drei Jahren konnte Justin jeden berühmten Hufflepuff aufzählen, den es gab. Das Familienmotto war praktisch, „Hufflepuff ist vielleicht nicht das spektakulärste Haus, aber es ist auf jeden Fall das Beste." Justin hatte nie einen Grund gehabt, an dieser Einstellung zu zweifeln, besonders dann nicht, als seine beiden großen Brüder ohne viel Federlesen auch in diesem Haus landeten.

Deshalb fiel er auch aus allen Wolken, als der Sprechende Hut ohne zu zögern und voller Überzeugung verkündete, dass Justin nach Ravenclaw kommen würde.

2\. Er brauchte Wochen, bis er sich endlich daran gewöhnt hatte, dass er hinauf in einen Turm steigen musste, um in seinen Schlafsaal zu kommen, anstatt hinunter zur Küche zu gehen. Seine Brüder machten sich darüber lustig, dass er nicht richtig zur Familie gehörte und sie das schon immer gewusst hatten. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er seine Brüder noch nie sonderlich gemocht. Sie waren drei und vier Jahre älter als er und hatten sich immer mit Vorliebe gegen ihn verbündet und ihn gepiesackt. Er wusste, dass sie nur so vor sich hin redeten, aber das half auch nicht dabei, dass er sich besser fühlte. Es war nichts, wie er sich vorgestellt hatte.

Aber nach ein paar Wochen, in denen er zu deprimiert war, überhaupt mit jemandem zu reden oder sich am Unterricht zu beteiligen, begann er endlich, sich mit der Situation abzufinden. Er nahm sich vor, das Beste daraus zu machen. Dann war er eben anders als der Rest der Familie, na und? Sagte seine Mutter nicht dauernd, dass er er selbst sein und nicht auf das Geschwätz von anderen hören sollte? (Gut, häufig war das im Zusammenhang damit, dass jemand von Gryffindor, Ravenclaw oder Slytherin schwärmte, aber das konnte man ja trotzdem auch auf andere Sachen anwenden, oder?) Er fing endlich an, mit den anderen Jungen in seinem Schlafsaal zu sprechen und stellte fest, dass die alle ganz toll waren und ehe er sich's versah, hatte er einen Haufen neue Freunde gefunden.

3\. Es wurde sogar noch besser, als er im nächsten Schuljahr Molly Weasley kennen lernte. Er begegnete ihr am ersten Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum, als sie tränenüberströmt über einem Brief an ihre Eltern saß, in denen sie ihnen mitteilte, dass sie die ganze Familie enttäuscht hatte, weil sie nicht nach Gryffindor gekommen war. Sofort fühlte er sich zurückversetzt an seinen ersten Abend, als er so deprimiert gewesen war, dass er kaum klar denken konnte. Er tat sein Bestes, um Molly aufzuheitern. Keiner sollte traurig sein an seinem ersten Abend in Hogwarts, schließlich hatten sich doch alle Zauberkinder jahrelang gefreut, endlich hier zu sein. Und es war doch letzten Endes nur ein Haus, mehr nicht. So wichtig war es doch nun wirklich nicht.

Er tat alles, um sie aufzuheitern, und lud sie sogar dazu ein, sich zum Frühstück zu seinen Freunden zu setzen, weil er sich noch gut erinnern konnte, dass alles hundert Mal besser gewesen war, als er sie endlich gefunden hatte. Molly nahm dankbar an und seine Freunde waren glücklicherweise nicht sauer, dass er eine Erstklässlerin eingeladen hatte. Sie waren eben toll. Und Molly war es auch.

4\. Allerdings brauchte er ein paar Jahre, bis er erkannte, wie toll Molly wirklich war. Sie scherzte immer, dass sie die unbedeutendste Weasley von allen war. Sie war nicht die Tochter eines trimagischen Champions und eines Fluchbrechers. Oder von Harry Potter. Oder Ron und Hermine Weasley. Oder von George Weasley, der auf tragische Weise im Krieg seinen Zwilling und sein Ohr verloren hatte und die Scherzartikel in der Zauberwelt revolutioniert hatte. Stattdessen war sie die Tochter von einer Muggel und dem Mann, der im Krieg seine Familie im Stich gelassen hatte, und, was Justins Meinung viel schlimmer war, der sich zwei Stunden lang über die Bestimmungen von fliegenden Teppichen ereifern konnte. Sie war auch nicht so lustig und charmant wie ihre jüngere Schwester Lucy und deshalb längst nicht so beliebt. Es gab kaum jemals eine Geschichte über Molly in irgendeiner Zeitung, sie war immer nur eine Randnotiz.

Justin dachte schon immer, dass alle Welt verrückt war, weil niemand erkannte, dass Molly eindeutig die Interessanteste der ganzen Familie war. Sie war intelligent, hübsch und hatte viel Sinn für Humor, auch wenn er nicht so aufdringlich oder offensichtlich war wie von den anderen Weasleys. Sie war ehrgeizig und hielt sich gerne an Regeln, aber das war in Ravenclaw nichts Besonderes. Doch sie war es auch, die einmal einen Feuerwhiskey aus der Küche mitgehen ließ, mit dem sie sich dann bei den Posteulen betranken. Und sie war wahnsinnig gut darin, Professor Longbottom und Vektor nachzuahmen. Sie kannte unzählige Witze von ihrem Onkel George und man konnte stundenlang über alles mit ihr diskutieren. Er war immer stolz darauf, dass Molly seine beste Freundin war und konnte andere nur verständnislos anschauen, wenn sie ihn dafür bemitleideten, dass er mit der langweiligsten Weasley befreundet war, die es gab. Was wussten die denn schon?

5\. Das war aber auch lange Zeit alles, was Molly für ihn war, seine beste Freundin. Wahrscheinlich war er schon jahrelang in sie verliebt, bevor er es endlich bemerkte. Und er hätte wahrscheinlich noch sehr viel länger gebraucht, es zu bemerken, wenn Molly sich nicht irgendwann mit jemandem in Hogsmeade verabredet hätte. Justin hätte den Jungen am liebsten sofort verprügelt, und er neigte nun wirklich nicht zur Gewalttätigkeit. Natürlich tat er es nicht, aber er verbrachte zumindest den ganzen Abend damit, den anderen Typen schlecht zu reden. Und als das nicht klappte, fragte er das erstbeste Mädchen, das ihm über den Weg lief, ob sie sich nicht verabreden könnten, damit er abgelenkt war, während Molly wer weiß was mit diesem Typen anstellte. Tatsächlich war das andere Mädchen sogar ganz nett und sie verabredeten sich noch einige weitere Male. Und Molly traf sich Merlin sei Dank nie wieder mit dem anderen Kerl.

Er kam allerdings nie auf die Idee, Molly zu sagen, dass sich seine Gefühle für sie verändert hatten. Was hätte das schon genützt? Er wusste nicht, ob sie das gleiche empfand wie er und er hatte große Angst, seine beste Freundin zu verlieren. Er änderte erst seine Meinung, als sein bester Freund ihm schmerzhaft in den Arm boxte und ihm vorwarf, dass Molly sich draußen am See die Augen ausheulte, weil er mit einer anderen zusammen und sie totunglücklich war. Das war natürlich das letzte, was er wollte. Molly sollte nie unglücklich sein, und schon gar nicht wegen ihm. Und für den Rest seines Lebens tat er sein bestes, dass sie es auch nie war. Er wollte nicht angeben, aber er war ziemlich erfolgreich.

6\. Justin war überrascht, wie umgänglich Mollys Vater war, als sie ihn als ihren festen Freund mit nach Hause brachte. Er hatte Horrorgeschichten von Victoires Vater gehört, der ein völlig anderer Mensch geworden war, nachdem Victoire und Ted zusammen gekommen waren und plötzlich sehr viel strenger mit ihnen umsprang als zuvor (Jahre später erzählte ihnen Bill angetrunken bei einer Weihnachtsfeier, dass er das nur zum Teil ernst gemeint hatte und eigentlich nur sehen wollte, wie sehr er dieses strenge-Vater-Verhalten auf die Spitze treiben konnte. Justin hatte Ted noch nie so enttäuscht und entsetzt gesehen. Es war herrlich.) Aber Percy war nicht anders als vorher. Er hielt ihm einen halbstündigen Vortrag über Verantwortung und betonte, dass man alle Entscheidungen gut überdenken sollte, aber dann ging es nahtlos über in Kesselbodendicke und Justin hatte Mühe, Interesse vorzutäuschen. Aber das war nichts neues, so ging es ihm schon seit Jahren.

7\. Deshalb war er umso überraschter, dass Percy so ein großes Problem damit hatte, als Molly und er heiraten wollten. Sicher, sie waren jung, aber er hatte sich Percys Worte trotzdem sehr zu Herzen genommen und es sich gut überlegt, bevor er Molly am Tag ihres Schulabschlusses einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Sie waren fast vier Jahre zusammen. Justin konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er jemals jemanden so lieben würde wie Molly. Sie kannte ihn so gut wie niemand sonst und er wusste unwiderruflich, dass er nur mit ihr zusammen sein wollte. Und in der Zauberwelt war es nicht ungewöhnlich, früh zu heiraten, warum stellten also alle ihre Entscheidung so in Frage?

Es war nicht einfach, aber am Ende schafften Molly und er es kurz vor Weihnachten endlich vor den Altar und er hatte es nie bereut. Wie konnte er auch, mit einer Frau wie Molly an seiner Seite?

8\. Natürlich war es nicht immer einfach. Molly konnte ein sturer Esel sein und sie gerieten besonders am Anfang ihrer Ehe oft in Streit, wenn sich ihre kleine Wohnung viel zu eng anfühlte für sie beide und sie sich in harmlose Sachen so hineinsteigerten, dass sie sich am liebsten die Köpfe eingeschlagen hätten (Molly vergaß beim Einkaufen seine Lieblingsmarmelade und ihm lief in der Waschmaschine ihre Lieblingsbluse ein, um nur zwei Beispiele zu nennen). Aber am Ende schafften sie es noch immer, sich wieder zusammenzuraufen.

9\. Es wurde etwas schwieriger, als Molly das erste Mal schwanger wurde und sie in eine größere Wohnung zogen, weil sie dringend mehr Platz brauchten. (Das war der einzige Vorteil an ihrer kleinen Ein-Zimmer-Wohnung, in die er direkt nach dem Abschluss gezogen war, sie war sehr billig und sie konnten praktisch ein Vermögen an Miete sparen.) Aber Molly übernahm sich komplett, sowohl beim Umzug als auch bei ihrer Arbeit und ihr Sohn wurde einen ganzen Monat zu früh geboren. Aber das war wohl nichts neues bei den Weasley-Frauen. Rose brach direkt nach einer Prüfung zusammen und durfte die letzten sechs Wochen das Bett nicht mehr verlassen und Dominique weigerte sich, im fünften Monat aufzuhören zu fliegen mit der Begründung, dass es dem Baby doch gar nichts ausmachen konnte, schließlich schlug es in ihrem Bauch auch Purzelbäume.

Dominique kam ihm ehrlich gesagt ziemlich durchgeknallt vor. Was aber auch daran liegen konnte, dass sie es sich zu ihrer persönlichen Mission gemacht hatte, dafür zu sorgen, dass Ravenclaw niemals im Quidditch gewinnen würde und sie ihren brillanten Sucher Steven Davies beleidigte, wo sie nur konnte. Auf jedem Foto von Dominiques und Stevens Hochzeit sah man Justin mit offenem Mund und ungläubigem Blick, weil er einfach nicht fassen konnte, dass ausgerechnet die beiden sich ineinander verliebt hatten. Ravenclaws galten doch allgemein als ziemlich intelligent.

10\. Er gab es nie zu, aber Mollys Familie war ihm viel lieber als seine eigene. Dadurch, dass er nicht in Hufflepuff gelandet war, hatte er sich unweigerlich von ihnen entfremdet, auch wenn seine Eltern es ihm nie vorgehalten hatten. Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nicht glücklich darüber waren, dass er seinen Kindern nicht die gleiche Wertschätzung für Hufflepuff mitgab, die er von ihnen bekommen hatte. Aber wie denn auch, wenn er in Ravenclaw gewesen war? Und Mollys Familie war euphorisch wegen Gryffindor, auch wenn sie mittlerweile Familienmitglieder in allen Häusern hatten. Mit seinen Brüdern verstand er sich auch nach der Schule nicht sonderlich gut und keiner von ihnen freute sich für Molly und ihn, als sie heirateten. Außerdem hing Molly viel mehr an ihrer Familie als er an seiner, deshalb wehrte er sich auch nicht dagegen, wenn sie während der Feiertage zu ihrer Familie gingen. Manchmal fehlte ihm seine Familie schon sehr, aber die Weasleys gaben ihm nie das Gefühl, dass er nicht dazu gehören würde. Percy behandelte ihn wie sein eigenes Kind, das er mit seinem Paragraphengequatsche genauso nervte wie seine Töchter, und Mollys Großmutter schenkte ihm jede Weihnachten einen Pullover. Er hätte es wirklich schlechter treffen können, was seine zweite Familie betraf, und alle angeheirateten Mitglieder stimmten ihm aus ganzem Herzen zu.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **A/N:** Fun Fact, ich habe mindestens zweimal angefangen, darüber zu schreiben, wie Molly und Justin zusammen kommen (und es beide Male wieder vergessen), deshalb bin ich froh, zumindest eine Fassung fertig gekriegt zu haben. Anfangs hätte ich es nicht erwartet, aber die beiden sind mir als Paar wirklich sehr ans Herz gewachsen, spätestens seit der FF All I Want For Christmas, die ich jedem empfehlen kann, der Interesse an den beiden hat. Außerdem auch die Momentaufnahme 15 „Nicht Gryffindor", in der Molly und Justin sich zum ersten Mal begegnen.

Außerdem noch eine Warnung, ich habe seit mehreren Wochen massive Probleme mit meiner Internetverbindung. Wenn also einen Tag kein Kapitel kommt, dann deshalb. Glaubt mir, ich bin davon mehr genervt als ihr.


	4. Dezember: Ellen Andrews (Fred)

**4\. Dezember: Ellen Andrews (Fred)**

1\. Als Kind hatte Ellen nie an Zauberei geglaubt. Sie war von Natur aus skeptisch und hatte ein untrügliches Gespür, jeden Taschenspielertrick sofort zu durchschauen. Kein „Zauberer" konnte sie beeindrucken, da konnte er noch so viele Münzen und Lutscher aus ihrem Ohr oder ihrer Nase ziehen und mit noch so vielen Karten vor ihrem Gesicht herumwedeln. Das waren alles nur billige Tricks. Irgendwann bekam sie sogar ein Buch zum Geburtstag, das viele dieser Tricks erklärte und sie zitierte liebend gerne daraus, wenn sie einem „Zauberer" über den Weg lief.

2\. Umso skeptischer war sie, als ein kleiner Zwerg mit langem Bart und spitzen Hut an ihrem elften Geburtstag bei ihren Eltern zu Hause auftauchte, um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie eine Hexe war und auf eine Schule für Hexen und Zauberer gehen sollte. Später würde Professor Flitwick sagen, dass sie die ungläubigste und misstrauischste Schülerin war, die ihm je begegnet war. Er brauchte mehrere Stunden, bis er sie schließlich überzeugt hatte. Sie glaubte ihm weder, als er die Teetassen auf dem Tisch tanzen ließ noch als die Kerzen zehnmal an- und ausmachte. Sie fand es beeindruckend, dass er das Sofa durchs Zimmer schweben lassen konnte, aber bezweifelte immer noch, dass es echte Magie war. Ihre Eltern hatten sich einfach einen sehr beeindruckenden Trick ausgedacht, weil sie wussten, wie skeptisch Ellen war. Sie glaubte Flitwick erst, als er Professor McGonagall zu Hilfe holte, die wie aus dem Nichts erschien, sich zehnmal vor ihren Augen in eine Katze und wieder zurück verwandelte und am Schluss ein kleines Zelt im Garten aufbaute, das im Inneren größer war als ihr ganzes Haus.

3\. Obwohl sie letzten Endes akzeptierte, dass sie eine Hexe war, zweifelte sie an ihrer Entscheidung, nach Hogwarts zu gehen sogar dann noch, als sie im Zug auf dem Weg zur Schule war. Sie vermisste ihre Freunde und ihre Eltern und ihr Zimmer und ihre gewohnte Umgebung. Sie wollte nicht in eine völlig fremde Welt eintauchen, von der sie niemandem aus ihrer alten Welt wirklich erzählen konnte, deren Regeln sie nicht kannte und wo sie bezweifelte, jemals wirklich dazu zu gehören. Sie könnte genauso gut in China zur Schule gehen, und wer wollte das schon?

4\. Ihre Zweifel zerstreuten sich jedoch, sobald sie auf der Suche nach der Toilette Roxanne Weasley begegnete, die ihr gerne jede Frage beantwortete, die sie hatte. Roxanne kam aus einer großen Zaubererfamilie und wusste so ziemlich alles über Hogwarts und Zauberer und ihre Geschichte, was man nur wissen konnte. Sie beantwortete bereitwillig alle von Ellens Fragen. Roxanne war die jüngste ihrer Cousins und Geschwister, die nach Hogwarts kam und sie genoss es ungemein, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben in der Position zu sein, mehr zu wissen als ihr Gegenüber und Ellen nutzte das schamlos aus. Sie hoffte inständig, in das gleiche Haus zu kommen wie ihre neue Freundin und sie hatte Glück. Bis an ihr Lebensende war Ellen Roxanne dankbar dafür, dass sie ihr den Anfang in dieser fremden Welt so leicht gemacht hatte. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie sich ohne Roxanne dort jemals so wohl gefühlt hätte.

5\. Obwohl Ellen wusste, dass Roxanne aus einer großen Familie stammte, bekam sie das in den ersten Jahren kaum mit. Sie begegnete in der Schule zwar vielen Weasleys, aber die waren alle älter und Roxanne hatte so viele Onkeln und Tanten, dass Ellen immer durcheinander kam und nie wusste, zu wem die Kinder jetzt eigentlich gehörten. Sie wusste auch, dass die Weasleys eine ziemlich wichtige Familie waren und es einige gab, die sich mit Roxanne nur aufgrund ihres Namens anfreunden wollten. Aber weil Roxanne selbst nie ein großes Ding daraus machte, war Ellen sich sicher, dass alle einfach nur maßlos übertrieben. Ihrer Meinung nach klang Professor Longbottom sowieso viel beeindruckender als die meisten Weasleys. Einer Riesenschlange vor der ganzen Schule den Kopf abzuschlagen, während ein böser Zauberer versuchte, ihn zu unterwerfen? Das war nun wirklich ein beeindruckender Trick, den musste ihm erstmal jemand nachmachen.

6\. Eine Ausnahme war jedoch Roxannes großer Bruder Fred. Ellen war ein Einzelkind und sie hatte sich immer einen großen Bruder wie Fred gewünscht. Er war nur ein Jahr älter als Roxanne und behandelte sie nie von oben herab oder versuchte, sich in Roxannes Leben einzumischen, wenn sie ihn nicht darum bat. Wenn sie aber seine Hilfe brauchte, war er sofort zur Stelle. Und Ellen behandelte er nicht anders. Wenn sie eine Frage hatte, die Roxanne oder jemand aus ihrem Jahrgang nicht beantworten konnte, dann stand er ihr immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite.

7\. Sie wusste zwar in Grundzügen, was im Krieg passiert war und welche Rolle die zahlreichen Weasleys gespielt hatten, aber in Zaubereigeschichte lernten sie kaum etwas darüber und alle Bücher, die es zu dem Thema gab, lehnte Roxanne entschlossen ab. „Dad sagt immer, dass das alles Quatsch ist. Keiner von denen weiß wirklich, was alles passiert ist." Es gab ein paar Geschichten, die sich das ganze Schloss ehrfurchtsvoll erzählte. Der Kopflose Nick hörte nicht auf, davon zu berichten, wie er todesmutig in der letzten Schlacht gegen Todesser gekämpft hatte, nur wurde die Geschichte mit jedem Mal abenteuerlicher, sodass Ellen am Ende bezweifelte, dass er überhaupt dabei gewesen war. Dann gab es noch Neville und die Schlange, einen fliegenden bösen Schulleiter, Roxannes Onkel, der sich totgestellt hatte und die Geschichte, die das ganze Schloss am meisten liebte: Roxannes Großmutter, die Voldemorts Lieblingstodesserin vor allen Leuten als Schlampe beschimpft hatte und nach einem spektakulären Kampf schließlich töten konnte. Ellen hatte Roxannes Großmutter kennen gelernt und sie konnte sich schwer vorstellen, dass die gleiche Frau, die Roxannes Vater auf die Finger schlug, wenn er sich zu früh von ihrem Hackbraten nehmen wollte, die gleiche Frau sein sollte. Aber sie glaubte auch die Sache von Professor Longbottom und der Schlange, und sie hatte niemanden gesehen, der so feinfühlig kleine Alraunen umtopfte wie er.

8\. Es dauerte Jahre, bis sie mitkriegte, dass Roxannes Vater einen Zwillingsbruder hatte, der im Krieg gestorben war. Die Geschichten der Weasley-Zwillinge waren in Hogwarts legendär, angefangen bei den Nasch-und Schwänzleckereien, über den Schulkorridor, den sie in einen Sumpf verwandelt hatten, bis hin zu ihrem spektakulären Abgang von der Schule, den sie einer Lehrerin reinwürgen wollten. Aber weil Ellen bei Weasley-Familienfeiern nie irgendwelche Zwillinge gesehen hatte, abgesehen von Dominique und Louis, dachte sie jahrelang, dass sie sich um eine Generation vertan haben musste und alle Roxannes Großonkel meinen mussten. Aber eines Abends traf sie Fred alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum an, der ihr traurig erzählte, dass heute der Geburtstag seines Vaters war und dass sein Vater an dem Tag nie glücklich war, weil er immer an seinen toten Zwilling denken musste. Und was für ein schlechtes Gewissen er hatte, dass er nie so gut sein würde wie sein Namensgeber und seine Familie immer ein bisschen enttäuschen würde. Ellen tat ihr bestes, ihm das auszureden, aber sie war sich nie sicher, ob sie das wirklich geschafft hatte.

9\. Eigentlich war keiner wirklich überrascht, als Fred und sie zusammen kamen. Sie wusste, dass es Roxanne nicht wirklich recht war, weil sie Angst hatte, dass Fred ihr das Herz brechen würde, wie schon seinen Freundinnen vor ihr, und dass ihre Freundschaft dann darunter leiden würde. Aber Ellen hatte nie daran gezweifelt, dass es gut gehen würde. Sie kannte Fred schließlich schon lange und wusste, woran sie bei ihm war. Und sie behielt Recht.

10\. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie nicht das Bedürfnis hatte, Fred zu heiraten. Als sie ein paar Jahre zusammen waren und auch zusammen gezogen waren, ließ sie niemand mehr in Ruhe mit diesem Thema. Alle Welt wollte wissen, wann sie endlich heiraten und Kinder kriegen würden und Ellen starrte die Leute immer entsetzt an und fragte sich, warum das so wichtig war. Fred und sie liebten sich und waren glücklich mit ihrer Beziehung ganz genauso, wie sie war. Hochzeit war so ein endgültiger und erwachsener Schritt und sie konnte ehrlich nicht nachvollziehen, warum so viele Leute so früh heiraten mussten. Es stand außer Frage, dass es eines Tages bei ihnen darauf hinaus laufen würde, aber sie hatten Zeit.

Als sie schließlich halb bewusstlos im St Mungos lagund versuchte, die Heiler zu verstehen, die ihr mitteilten, dass sie sich mit irgendeinem Tropenvirus infiziert hatte, für das es kein Heilmittel gab und sie sich darauf einstellen musste, die nächsten Tage nicht zu überleben, da wünschte sie sich, Fred doch geheiratet zu haben. Nur, um sein strahlendes Lächeln gesehen zu haben, wenn sie ja sagte und er ihr einen Ring an den Finger steckte. Sie hatte keinen Zweifel, dass er die Liebe ihres Lebens war, und sie seine, aber sie hätte sich gewünscht, dass er diese Erinnerung für den Rest seines Lebens mit sich tragen konnte, anstatt ihre verpasste Chance zu bedauern. Sie hoffte nur, dass er glücklich werden würde. Wenn jemand das verdient hatte, dann Fred. atten Zeit.

 **TBC…**


	5. Dezember: Oliver Sprouce (Roxanne)

**5\. Dezember: Oliver Sprouce (Roxanne)**

1\. Als kleiner Junge wollte Oliver immer professioneller Quidditchspieler werden. Sein großer Traum war es, einmal Weltmeister zu werden und er war außer sich vor Freude, als seine Eltern Karten bekamen, als das Finale der Weltmeisterschaft in England war. Er sah sich schon selbst als strahlender Sieger, dem die ganze Welt zujubeln würde. Vor Hogwarts flog er täglich mit seinem Besen im Garten herum. Leider musste er vier Jahre warten, bis endlich ein Platz in der Quidditchmannschaft seines Hauses frei war und er wirklich richtig spielen konnte. Leider traf ihn im letzten Jahr in seinem letzten Spiel ein Klatscher so am Kopf, dass er sich einen Schädelbruch zuzog, der so scheiße zu heilen war, dass er tatsächlich ins Mungos musste. Die Heiler waren zwar ziemlich gut, aber sie sagten ihm, dass er wohl nie professionell Quidditch spielen würde können, ohne sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Es war einer der schwärzesten Tage seines Lebens.

2\. Es traf ihn besonders hart, weil er sich nie eine Alternative zu Quidditch überlegt hatte. Er war so überzeugt davon gewesen, einmal Profi zu werden, dass er nie auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, dass es vielleicht nicht klappen würde. Aber er hatte Glück und fand trotzdem noch in der Quidditchbranche einen Platz für sich als Entwickler in einer Rennbesenfirma. Er war sehr gut in Zauberkunst und kannte Besen wie kein Zweiter. Er brauchte zwar lange, bis er die Enttäuschung weggesteckt hatte, dass sich seine größten Träume in Luft aufgelöst hatten, aber er fand Gefallen an seiner Arbeit und wenn man es genau nahm, dann war seine Arbeit essenziell für den Erfolg im Quidditch. Trotzdem dauerte es Jahre, bis er sich ein Quidditchspiel anschauen konnte und einfach nur Spaß dabei hatte.

3\. Oliver bekam während seiner ganzen Schulzeit kaum etwas mit von der berühmten Familie Weasley. Er hatte wenig Interesse an Geschichte und wusste deshalb nur grob, was für eine Rolle sie im Krieg gespielt hatte. Außerdem war er in Hufflepuff und das Haus hatte am wenigsten mit den Weasleys zu tun. (Früher war das immer Slytherin gewesen, aber seit Albus Potter in diesem Haus gelandet war, konnte man das nicht mehr sagen.) Am meisten wusste er von Ginny Potter, aber auch nur, was ihre Quidditchkarriere bei den Holyhead Harpies betraf. Er wusste, wie viele Spiele sie bestritten hatte, wie viele Tore sie geschossen hatte und wie einflussreich sie in diesem Sport gewesen war, aber mehr hatte ihn nicht interessiert. Es waren doch alle nur Menschen. Und die Kinder waren noch weniger besonders als ihre Eltern. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, in seinen sieben Jahren überhaupt einmal ein Wort mit einem Weasley gewechselt zu haben.

4\. Witzigerweise arbeitete er jahrelang mit James' Frau Julia in der gleichen Firma, bevor er überhaupt einen Weasley zu Gesicht bekam. Um fair zu sein, er lief Julia nur ein paar Mal über den Weg, schließlich arbeitete er in der Entwicklungsabteilung und sie war im Marketingteam, aber nicht mal bei den Weihnachtsfeiern der Firma lief er James über den Weg und seiner Aussage nach war er bei jeder Feier dabei, seit Julia in England arbeitete. Aber vielleicht war das auch besser so. James konnte schon ziemlich viel sein.

5\. Als er das erste Mal Roxanne begegnete, war es sofort um ihn geschehen. Der Sohn einer guten Kollegin hatte Geburtstag und sie bat ihn, zur Feier einen blauen Minimuff mitzubringen, also ging er zu Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Leider hatten die keinen einzigen blauen Minimuff und Oliver hatte explizite Anweisungen, nur einen blauen mitzubringen. (Seine Kollegin gestand ihm später, dass sie nicht in der Lage gewesen war, selbst einen blauen zu finden und gehofft hatte, ihm die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben zu können, wenn ihr Sohn am Ende ohne dastand.) Er vergaß sein Problem jedoch beinahe, als er Roxanne am Tresen stehen sah und sie ihm mit strahlendem Lächeln anbot, ihre Kontakte spielen zu lassen und ihm doch noch einen Minimuff zu besorgen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie zustimmte, mit ihm auszugehen, aber sie war das Warten wert.

6\. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er einen so großen Kinderwunsch hatte, dass er sie damit unter Druck setzte. Aber er konnte sich ein Leben ohne Kinder nicht vorstellen und er hoffte inständig, dass Roxanne es auch so gehen würde, sobald sie erstmal Kinder hatten. Er wusste, dass sie im Grunde nur zustimmte, schwanger zu werden, weil er es sich so wünschte, aber er brachte es nicht über sich, die ganze Sache abzublasen, auch wenn er sich schrecklich selbstsüchtig dabei vorkam.

Als sie es mehrere Monate lang versuchten, dachte Oliver, dass es vielleicht psychosomatische Gründe hatte, dass Roxanne nicht schwanger wurde. Sie wollte es nicht wirklich, deshalb weigerte ihr Körper sich, es geschehen zu lassen. Er überredete sie schließlich, sich zusammen mit ihm im Mungos durchchecken zu lassen, um zu sehen, ob es einen bestimmten Grund dafür gab, dass sie nicht schwanger wurden, aber im Grunde glaubte er nicht wirklich daran, dass etwas mit ihnen nicht stimmte.

Er fiel aus allen Wolken, als die Heiler ihnen eröffneten, dass Roxanne niemals schwanger werden würde und sie keine eigenen Kinder haben könnten. Roxanne verfiel in eine so tiefe Depression, dass Oliver Angst bekam, dass sie sich irgendetwas antun würde. Seine Schuldgefühle stiegen ins unermessliche. Hätte er das Thema Kinder doch bloß nie angeschnitten! Von alleine wäre Roxanne nie auf die Idee gekommen, schwanger zu werden und sie hätte ihr Leben glücklich und zufrieden weitergelebt, ohne je zu erfahren, dass sie überhaupt keine Kinder bekommen konnte.

7\. Es dauerte Monate, bis es Roxanne wieder einigermaßen gut ging, auch wenn ihr Lächeln nicht mehr so strahlend war wie früher und ihr Lachen nicht mehr so unbeschwert. Oliver wartete eine Weile, bis er ihr einen Vorschlag machte, der ihr Problem lösen würde, aber wieder einmal war Roxanne unberechenbar. Statt sich darüber zu freuen und Adoption in Erwägung zu ziehen, zog sie sich sosehr zurück wie nach der Nachricht ihrer Unfruchtbarkeit. Mittlerweile wollte sie Kinder zwar genauso sehr wie er, aber sie wollte ihre eigenen Kinder und nicht irgendwelche fremden.

Oliver war kurz davor, sich damit abzufinden, dass Roxanne und er wohl für den Rest ihres Lebens zu zweit bleiben würden, als sie schließlich doch noch auf ihn zuging und ihm zögerlich vorschlug, sich wenigstens einmal darüber zu informieren, wie eine Adoption ablaufen würde. Als sie schließlich ein Waisenhaus besuchten, das ihr Onkel Harry und Victoires Mann Ted regelmäßig durch Spenden unterstützten, verliebten sich beide auf Anhieb in die kleine Maggie, die ihre Eltern bei einem Autounfall verloren hatte. Für sie stand außer Frage, dass sie ihre Tochter gefunden hatten.

8\. Ihre ganze Familie war vernarrt in die kleine Maggie. Oliver hatte zuerst Angst, dass die Kleine nicht so angenommen würde wie die anderen Kinder, aber er hatte vergessen, dass er es mit der Familie Weasley zu tun hatte. Diese Familie hatte noch jeden Streuner aufgenommen, der jemanden gebraucht hatte, und würden damit auch nicht aufhören.

9\. Natürlich war es nicht nur einfach, ein adoptiertes Kind zu haben. Auch wenn Roxanne und er die Kleine über alles liebten, sie hatte nun mal völlig andere Gene und reagierte auf manche Sachen völlig anders als Oliver oder Roxanne es tun würden. Zum Beispiel hatte Maggie kein Interesse an Quidditch. Und sie war überzeugte Vegetarierin. Und sie verstand sich erschreckend gut mit Percy und war wahrscheinlich die Einzige aus der Familie, die ihm wirklich interessiert zuhörte, wenn er über seine Arbeit sprach. Aber trotz allem war sie ein fantastisches Kind und Oliver und Roxanne sahen in ihr nie etwas anderes als ihre eigene Tochter, ein wunderbares Geschenk ohne das ihr Leben sehr viel weniger erfüllt war.

10\. Er hatte den tollsten Schwiegervater auf der ganzen Welt. Ihre erste Begegnung war ziemlich merkwürdig. Roxanne lud ihn zu einer großen Familienfeier ein und kaum war er zehn Minuten um Fuchsbau, führte George ihn in einen kleinen Nebenraum, wo ihn alle von Roxannes Onkel mit verschränkten Armen erwarteten. George schaute ihn streng an und zog seinen Zauberstab, bevor er ihn in drohendem Tonfall fragte, was er für Absichten gegenüber seiner kleinen Prinzessin hatte. Oliver schluckte verängstigt und hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte. Er wusste, dass Roxanne die Richtige war, aber er wusste nicht, was George hören wollte. Sie waren erst ein paar Wochen zusammen. Sollte er sagen, dass er vorhatte, sie zu heiraten, sobald der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war, oder sollte er seine Gefühle herunterspielen und so tun, als wäre es nichts allzu ernstes zwischen ihnen? Es wurde noch schlimmer, als George sein Stottern unterbrach und ihn fragte, ob er sich darauf verlassen konnte, dass Oliver Roxannes Jungfräulichkeit in der nächsten Zeit nicht rauben würde. Oliver konnte ihn nur ungläubig anstarren und fragen, ob er ernsthaft glaubte, dass seine dreißigjährige Tochter noch so unberührt war wie frischgefallener Schnee. Ron konnte ein Schnauben nicht unterdrücken und George schlug ihm grinsend auf die Schulter. „Du bist gar nicht so übel. Da hätte Roxy es schlechter treffen können." Es war das größte Kompliment, das George ihm je gemacht hatte.

 **TBC…**


	6. Dezember: Clara Hearts (Hugo)

**6\. Dezember: Clara Hearts (Hugo)**

1\. Clara liebte Märchen. Und schnulzige Liebesgeschichten. Und manchmal auch tragische Liebesgeschichten, so wie der amerikanische Autor Nicholas Sparks sie schrieb. Anfangs war sie noch tottraurig gewesen, wenn ein Hauptcharakter in einem Buch gestorben war, aber nachdem sie ein paar seiner Bücher gelesen hatte, machte sie sich einen Spaß daraus, darüber zu spekulieren, welcher von den Hauptcharakteren wohl ins Gras beißen würde. Die größte Überraschung bei diesen Büchern war es, wenn am Ende niemand tot war. Aber im Grunde genommen war sie ein Fan von Happy Ends. Sie liebte es, wenn ein Paar nach Höhen und Tiefen endlich zusammenfand und dann für den Rest des Lebens zusammen glücklich war. Sie wusste, dass es im wirklichen Leben nicht so einfach war, aber es war auch nicht unmöglich.

2\. Als Kind hatte sie gedacht, dass ihre Eltern ein Beispiel für diese Ausnahme waren. Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie stolz sie im Kindergarten gewesen war, weil ihre Eltern noch zusammen waren und sich liebten, während so viele andere Kinder nur geschiedene Eltern hatten. Und ihre Eltern liebten sich wirklich. Sie lachten viel zusammen und küssten sich häufig, einfach so. Manchmal tanzten sie auch zusammen in der Küche, obwohl es gar keine Musik gab. Das war immer der Beweis für sie, dass es die wahre Liebe wirklich gab.

3\. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass ihr Vater ein Muggel war, aber sie hatte das nie gestört. Es war vielleicht ein bisschen umständlicher mit ihrem Vater, der Sachen nicht einfach herbeirufen konnte, sondern sie holen musste, der ein Telefon benutzte anstatt den Kamin und der sehr viel langweiligere Zeitungen las als ihre Mutter, ohne Bilder, die sich bewegten, aber er war ihr Vater und sie vergötterte ihn. Deshalb war es auch wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, als er ihr eines Tages sagte, dass er nicht mehr mit ihnen leben konnte und sich von seiner Mutter scheiden lassen würde. Sie war so überzeugt davon gewesen, dass ihre Eltern sich nie scheiden lassen würden, dass sie Wochen brauchte, bis sie wirklich akzeptiert hatte, dass ihr Vater nicht mehr zu ihnen zurückkommen würde.

4\. Es wurde schlimmer, als ihr Vater dann eine andere heiratete. Wenn sie wenigstens nett gewesen wäre. Aber sie war eine hochnäsige Kuh, die absolut kein Bedürfnis hatte, nett zu Clara zu sein. Immer, wenn sie ihren Vater besuchte, kam Clara sich schrecklich unerwünscht vor. Und es wurde noch schlimmer, als ihr Vater noch weitere Kinder bekam, zwei kleine Mädchen, die ihre Stiefmutter verwöhnte wie eh und je, während Clara nur links liegen gelassen wurde. Sie kam sich vor wie Cinderella, bevor der Prinz auf der Bildfläche erschien, und das war ein wirklich beschissenes Gefühl. Und dabei war ihr Vater noch nicht einmal tot! Aber er tat nichts, damit sie sich bei ihm wohl fühlte und Clara fragte sich immer häufiger, ob er sie überhaupt noch sehen wollte, jetzt, wo er seine neue Familie hatte. Irgendwann war sie es leid, um seine Zuneigung zu kämpfen, und meldete sich schließlich gar nicht mehr bei ihm. Was noch viel mehr wehtat, war, dass er sich auch nicht bei ihr meldete.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihr klar wurde, dass er nicht damit fertig wurde, dass Clara und ihre Mutter Hexen waren und er nie dazu gehören würde. Was ihrer Meinung nach ein ziemlich dummer Grund war. Das wahre Leben war wohl doch nicht wie ein Märchen.

5\. Abgesehen von ihrem Faible für Happy Ends waren Märchen auch verantwortlich für ihre große Liebe für Mode. Seit sie denken konnte, hatte sie Disneyfilme geliebt, und ganz besonders die Kleider, die die Prinzessinnen trugen. Sie drapierte Decken und Kissenbezüge an ihrem Körper und ihren Puppen und dachte sich immer neue Designs aus. Sie stellte sich immer vor, dass sie die tollsten Kleider entwerfen würde, wenn sie einmal groß war, noch schöner und aufregender und spektakulärer als die Kleider in den Disneyfilmen.

Leider war das in Hogwarts kein allzu sinnvoller Berufswunsch und ihre Lehrer ermunterten sie, etwas anderes zu finden. Sie war sehr gut in Zauberkunst, und Wahrsagen übte eine merkwürdige Faszination auf sie aus, obwohl sie nie so ganz wusste, was sie von Professor Trelawney halten sollte. Die meiste Zeit wirkte sie wie eine Hochstaplerin, aber manchmal riet sie unheimlich akkurat, wenn sie versuchte, die Zukunft ihrer Schüler vorauszusagen. (Hugos Onkel Harry erzählte ihr irgendwann von den Prophezeiungen, die Trelawney über sein Leben gemacht hatte und das war nun wirklich unheimlich. Aber sie war froh, dass sie ihrem Gefühl hatte trauen können, dass mehr in Trelawney steckte, als man anfangs vielleicht dachte. Wobei, am besten war es immer noch, wenn man sie in Gegenwart ihrer Schwiegermutter erwähnte. Hermine konnte sich mehrere Stunden über sie aufregen, wenn man sie nicht bremste.)

Und obwohl sie an ein paar Fächern in der Schule Gefallen fand, blieb es dennoch ihr großer Wunsch, Designerin zu werden. Sie arbeitete nach der Schule eine Weile bei Madam Malkins als Näherin, aber selbst verwirklichen konnte sie sich nicht so recht. Deshalb griff sie mit beiden Händen nach der Möglichkeit, in Parin für einen der größten Designer der Zauberwelt zu arbeiten, Gustave Crayone. Und obwohl sie ihre Freunde und England verlassen musste und in ein Land ging, dessen Sprache sie nur sehr schlecht sprach, hatte sie das nie bereut.

6\. Sie brauchte eine Weile, bis sie sich in Frankreich zurecht fand. Glücklicherweise lernte sie Französisch recht schnell und Crayon entdeckte bald, dass sie wirklich Talent hatte und förderte sie so gut er konnte, auch wenn er ein bisschen durchgeknallt war und mehr Temperament hatte, als er brauchte. Und auch ihr Liebesleben lief in Frankreich ziemlich gut. Sie hatte in Hogwarts den einen oder anderen Freund gehabt, aber diese große Liebe, von der sie in ihren Büchern immer las, war nicht dabei gewesen. Was nicht schlimm war, denn sie war überzeugt, dass sie sie irgendwann finden würde, trotz der Pleite ihrer Eltern. Dann hatte es bei denen eben nicht geklappt, das hieß noch lange nicht, dass es bei ihr auch so mies sein würde. In Paris lief es dann sogar richtig gut, als sie Pierre kennen lernte, einen umwerfend gut aussehenden, charmanten Mann. Als sie ihn das erste Mal sah, war sie richtig sprachlos und konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, als er sie um eine Verabredung bat. Und es ging auch sehr lange sehr gut. Sie stritten kaum, sie verstanden sich wunderbar, der Sex war klasse, und als er sie schließlich darum bat, seine Frau zu werden, sagte sie ohne zu zögern ja und stürzte sich in die Vorbereitungen für ihre Traumhochzeit.

Sie war so überzeugt, dass sie endlich ihr Märchen hatte, dass sie sich nicht einmal von den Warnungen ihrer Mutter abschrecken ließ, die Pierre nicht mochte und die Clara riet, nichts zu überstürzen. Aber ihre Mutter hatte nach ihrer Scheidung nie wieder einen Mann in ihr Leben gelassen und Clara vermutete, dass sie einfach jeglichen Glauben an die Liebe verloren hatte. Aber nicht so Clara, deshalb würde sie auch alles durchziehen. Sie würde ihr Märchen bekommen!

7\. Später, nachdem sie Pierre ein paar Tage vor der Hochzeit mit seiner Sekretärin erwischt hatte, wünschte sie sich, sie hätte doch auf ihre Mutter gehört. Märchen waren Schwachsinn und so etwas wie die große Liebe gab es nicht. Ihr Herz war so gebrochen, dass sie ohne zu zögern alle Zelte in Paris abbrach und wieder zurück nach England ging. Crayone, wie immer mit einem Flair fürs Dramatische, stellte ihr ein hervorragendes Zeugnis aus, das Madam Malkins davon überzeugte, ein paar gewagtere Aufträge für Umhänge und Kleider anzunehmen, und so konnte Clara in London wenigstens immer noch ihrem Beruf nachgehen, auch wenn ihr Liebesleben ein Scherbenhaufen war.

In diesem Zustand lief sie schließlich Hugo über den Weg. Seine Freundin hatte ihn ebenfalls gerade für einen anderen sitzen gelassen, und so betranken sie sich zusammen in einer zwielichtigen Kneipe und verfluchten die Welt und alle Arschlöcher, die sie bevölkerten. Clara hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, mit Hugo ins Bett zu gehen, aber nachdem er sie zum fünften Mal in zehn Minuten zum Lachen gebracht hatte, schlug sie ihre Bedenken in den Wind. Lange bedauerte sie diese Entscheidung, aber am Ende war es das Beste, was sie je gemacht hatte.

8\. Sie fiel aus allen Wolken, als sie ein paar Wochen nach der Nacht mit Hugo feststellte, dass sie schwanger war. Wenn sie sich ihre Zukunft in rosigen Farben ausgemalt hatte, dann war sie darin nie alleine, mittellos und schwanger gewesen. So waren die Märchen nie gelaufen. Aber sie brachte es nicht über sich, ihr Baby abzutreiben, und so warf sie erneut ihre Zukunftspläne über den Haufen und freundete sich mit dem Gedanken an, eine alleinerziehende Mutter zu werden.

Nach ihrer Erfahrung mit ihrem Vater und Pierre erwartete sie nicht viel von Hugo, aber sie wollte ihm auch nicht vorenthalten, dass er ein Kind kriegen würde. Und nach dem ersten Schock war Hugo wirklich toll. Er begleitete sie zu Terminen mit ihrem Heiler und nahm sie mit zu seiner großen chaotischen Familie, zu der sie seiner Meinung nach selbstverständlich dazugehören würde, auch wenn sie kein Paar waren. Und das war ihr wichtig. Sie wollte ihn nicht dazu zwingen, mit ihr zusammen zu sein, nur weil sie einen Abend lang zu dumm gewesen waren, richtig zu verhüten. Das war keine große Liebe und so würde keine Beziehung funktionieren und dieser Entschluss wurde nur bekräftigt, als sie sah, wie erleichtert er war, als sie ihm sagte, dass sie nicht von ihm erwartete, dass sie heirateten, nur weil sie schwanger war.

Dennoch war Hugo einfach toll und sie wurde mehr und mehr daran erinnert, warum sie nur ein paar Stunden, nachdem sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte, mit ihm ins Bett gegangen war, obwohl das überhaupt nicht ihre Art war. Er ließ sie sogar bei sich wohnen, als sie aus ihrer eigenen Wohnung rausmusste und so schnell keine Bleibe finden konnte. Und obwohl sie es sich überhaupt nicht hatte vorstellen können, als sie den positiven Schwangerschaftstest in der Hand gehalten hatte, verliebte sie sich natürlich doch in ihn. Und sie hatte so ein verdammtes Glück, dass er sich auch in sie verliebte.

9\. Clara begegnete sogar ihrem Vater wieder, als sie wieder in England war. Hugo hatte sie zu ihrem Geburtstag in ein Restaurant ausgeführt, in dem auch ihr Vater mit seiner neuen Familie war. Sie hätte ihn gar nicht gesehen, wenn der Freund ihrer Halbschwester ihr nicht einen Antrag gemacht und sie lautstarkes Theater gemacht hätte, weil der Ring nicht groß genug war. Clara hätte ihn am liebsten ignoriert, aber Hugo hatte so hoffnungsvoll ausgesehen, dass sie sich vielleicht doch wieder verstehen würden, dass sie ihn nicht enttäuschen wollte. Und dafür, dass ihr Vater sich nie bei ihr gemeldet hatte, nachdem sie den Kontakt abgebrochen hatte, schien er wirklich erfreut, sie zu sehen, und begierig, den Kontakt wieder aufzunehmen, sodass sie sich am Ende doch breitschlagen ließ, sich mit ihm zu treffen.

Ihr Verhältnis würde nie wieder so gut wie damals, bevor ihre Eltern sich hatten scheiden lassen, aber immerhin telefonierten sie regelmäßig und er war vernarrt in seine Enkelkinder. Außerdem schien er auch nicht so begeistert davon zu sein, dass seine anderen Töchter schrecklich verzogene und hochnäsige Gören geworden waren. Und Clara bereitete es eine besondere Freude, dass er sehr viel mehr Spaß auf ihrer Hochzeit zu haben schien, umgeben von lauter Hexen und Zauberern und Hugos Onkel George, als auf der Hochzeit seiner anderen Tochter. Aber das war auch die besondere Magie der Weasleys. Sie schafften es, dass sich irgendwann jeder bei ihnen wohl fühlte.

10\. Obwohl Clara sich ziemlich sicher, war, dass Hugo der Richtige war, und sie das jeden Tag, den er mit ihrer Tochter verbrachte, bestätigt sah, war sie doch sehr vorsichtig geworden. Sie war schließlich auch davon überzeugt gewesen, dass ihre Eltern für immer glücklich sein würden und dass Pierre ihr Traumprinz war. Hugo verstand ihr Zögern glücklicherweise nur zu gut und drängte sie nie zu irgendwas, zu dem sie nicht bereit war. Letzten Endes war es sogar sie, die ihm einen Heiratsantrag machte, mitten beim Abendessen, als er davon sprach, was sie machen sollten, wenn ihre Tochter in Hogwarts war. Ihr waren Tränen in die Augen gestiegen, weil es für ihn so selbstverständlich war, dass sie in zehn Jahren auch noch zusammen sein würden, dass sie ihn mitten im Satz unterbrochen hatte: „Lass uns heiraten." Er hatte sie nur überrascht angestarrt, schließlich strahlend gelächelt und „Okay" gesagt. Es war der romantischste Moment ihres ganzen Lebens.

Und so bekam sie am Ende doch noch ihr Märchen.

 **TBC…**


	7. Dezember: Julia Scott (James)

**7\. Dezember: Julia Scott (James)**

1\. Julia war ein großer Quidditchfan und ihr Heimatland, die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, war ein wirklich gutes Land dafür. Es gab so viele Ligen und interessante Mannschaften und es war wirklich für jeden etwas dabei. Es gab ein Team voller Ureinwohner, ein Team nur mit Schwulen und Lesben, mehrere Teams nur mit Frauen, und viele Amateurligen. Julia fand das Spiel besser als jede andere Sportart, die die Welt zu bieten hatte, und konnte sich stundenlang damit beschäftigen. Leider hatte sie so starke Höhenangst, dass sie eine Panikattacke bekam, als sie das erste Mal auf einen Besen stieg. Aber das machte nichts, denn man musste das Spiel ja nicht selbst spielen, um es genießen zu können.

2\. Ironischerweise arbeitete sie nach dem Schulabschluss bei einer großen internationalen Besenfirma. Aber sie war in der Marketing- und PR-Abteilung und musste glücklicherweise nie selbst fliegen. Und wenn sie etwas konnte, dann war es reden und andere überzeugen. Und sollte ein Gegenüber einmal ihre Qualifikationen anzweifeln, dann bekam er einen einstündigen Vortrag zu hören, in dem sie ihn mit ihrem Wissen sowohl zu den Produkten als auch zu dem Spiel selbst bombardierte. So hatte sie noch jeden Besen an den Mann gebracht.

3\. So gut es auch in ihrem Beruf lief, so schlecht war ihr Familienleben. Als Julia noch klein gewesen war, hatte sie eine wunderbare Familie gehabt. Ihre Eltern liebten sich und sie verstand sich super mit ihrem Bruder und ihrer Schwester. Irgendwann ging aber alles den Bach herunter. Sie zerstritt sich mit ihren Eltern als sie nach einigen Monaten ihre Ausbildung als Heilerin wieder hinschmiss, weil sie merkte, dass der Beruf nichts für sie war, und redete immer weniger mit ihrem Bruder, weil der eine Frau heiratete, mit der sich Julia überhaupt nicht verstand. Und dann starb ihre Mutter völlig unerwartet bei einem Autounfall in New York und ihr Vater gab ihr die Schuld, weil sie keine Heilerin war und ihre Mutter nicht hatte retten können. Völlig unbegründet, denn ihre Mutter war sofort tot gewesen und Julia, selbst wenn sie doch Heilerin geworden wäre, wäre trotzdem nicht an Ort und Stelle gewesen, schließlich hatte sie ihre Ausbildung in Austin angefangen und nicht in New York. Anstatt, dass ihre Familie stärker zusammen gewachsen wäre, ließen sie sich in ihrem Schmerz komplett alleine und entfremdeten sich noch mehr als zuvor schon. Sogar ihre Schwester, mit der sie sich immer noch am besten verstanden hatte, war ihr nicht mehr nahe und der Kontakt zu ihr brach völlig ab, als sie als Entwicklungshelferin in den Regenwald ging.

Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob alles anders gekommen wäre, wenn sie doch Heilerin geworden wäre, aber sie wusste, dass sie sich durch solche Gedanken nur noch mehr kaputt machen würde.

4\. Sie war außer sich vor Freude, als entschieden wurde, dass die Vereinigten Staaten die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft austragen würden und versuchte, über ihre Firma so viele Karten wie nur möglich zu bekommen. Es war einfacher, als sie dachte, denn es war wirklich der perfekte Ort, um noch weitere Besen an den Mann zu bringen. Vielleicht nicht unter den normalen Fans, aber ganz bestimmt bei den hohen Tieren in der Ehrenloge. Die Spiele waren genauso spannend, wie sie erwartet hatte, menschlich war sie jedoch tief enttäuscht, denn die wenigsten dieser hohen Tiere interessierten sich für das Spiel. Ihnen ging es nur um gute Investments. Julia hoffte inständig, dass es ihr nie so gehen würde und sie einige der spannendsten Quidditchspiele, die sie je gesehen hatte, nur als unbedeutende Hintergrundkulisse abtun würde.

5\. Julia lief James Potter zufällig in einer Bar über den Weg, als England Venezuela im Achtelfinale besiegte. Die Bar war voller grölender Mitglieder der englischen Mannschaft und des Betreuungsteams. Ihr erster Impuls, als sie das sah, war sofort wieder kehrt zu machen. Sie hatte in den letzten Jahren mehr als genug betrunkene Männer erlebt, darauf konnte sie verzichten. Aber es waren auch Quidditchspieler die gerade an der Weltmeisterschaft teilnahmen, und nach diesen desinteressierten Lackaffen, mit denen sie sich das halbe Spiel abgegeben hatte, konnte es nur besser werden. Leider waren die meisten Männer schon viel zu betrunken, um mit ihnen ein vernünftiges Gespräch führen zu können. Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf James, der alleine an einem Tisch saß, ein halbvolles Glas Feuerwhiskey vor ihm stehend, und der nachdenklich in die Ferne schaute.

James Potter war eine Legende in der Quidditchwelt. Anfangs hatte er das besonders seinen Eltern zu verdanken. Sein Vater hatte nicht nur einen der gefährlichsten Zauberer der Welt besiegt, seine Mutter war auch ein Ausnahmetalent als Jägerin gewesen. Viele hatten es bedauert, als sie ihre Karriere zugunsten ihrer Familie aufgegeben hatte, aber wenigstens war sie für den Sport nicht ganz verloren, denn sie wurde eine sehr gefragte Sportkorrespondentin für den Tagespropheten. Julia konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, dass es sogar in Amerika große Schlagzeilen machte, als ihr Sohn ebenfalls professionell zu spielen begann. Anfangs waren die Zeitungen sehr zynisch gewesen und hatten spekuliert, dass er nur wegen seines Namens überhaupt eine Chance bekam, aber schon bald strafte er all seine Kritiker Lügen. Mit ihm als Kapitän der Nationalmannschaft hatte England bessere Chancen als in den Jahrzehnten vorher, endlich wieder einmal zu gewinnen.

6\. Als Fan von internationalem Quidditch war es kaum möglich, diese Hintergründe zu James' Leben zu ignorieren, schließlich wurden sie in jedem Artikel über James mindestens in einem Nebensatz erwähnt. Und obwohl es eine wirklich interessante und außergewöhnliche Familiengeschichte war, hatte Julia sich doch immer mehr für seine Leistungen im Quidditch interessiert. Und als sie in dieser Bar mit ihm ins Gespräch kam, war seine Familie das uninteressanteste an ihm. Keiner der Artikel hatte sich jemals wirklich mit James beschäftigt, was wirklich schade war, denn James war sehr interessant. Ein bisschen arrogant, besonders was sein Aussehen und seine Fähigkeiten als Jäger betraf, aber er war charmant und es war nicht nur heiße Luft, er war wirklich so gut, deshalb ließ sie es ihm durchgehen. Und im Bett war er sogar noch beeindruckender, und das sollte angesichts seines Quidditchtalents schon etwas heißen.

7\. Julia hatte in ihrem Leben nicht viel Glück mit Beziehungen gehabt, deshalb hatte sie die Hoffnung eigentlich schon aufgegeben. Alle Männer, mit denen sie ausging, waren Idioten. Wenn sie mehr wollte, wollten ihre Partner nur eine flüchtige Affäre, und wenn sie mit gelegentlichem Sex vollauf zufrieden war, dann klammerten die Männer sich so an sie, dass sie beinahe erstickte.

Als sie mit James im Bett landete, hatte sie gedacht, dass es nur bei dieser einen Nacht bleiben würde, und sie war auch vollauf zufrieden damit. Aber der Sex war wirklich gut und sie hatte sowieso vor, sich alle Spiele anzusehen, an denen England beteiligt war, deshalb sprach eigentlich nichts dagegen, auch weiterhin mit James ins Bett zu gehen, solange er in den Staaten war. Mit einem so klar definierten Endpunkt konnte eigentlich nichts schief gehen und keiner von ihnen würde sich unnötige Hoffnungen machen oder die Beziehung als etwas anderes als die lockere Affäre sehen, die sie war. Leider hatten ihre Gefühle etwas völlig anderes im Sinn, auch wenn Julia krampfhaft versuchte, sie zu ignorieren. Doch als James im Finale von einem Klatscher so unglücklich getroffen wurde, dass ein paar Minuten nicht klar war, ob er sich nicht ernsthaft verletzt hatte, musste sie sich widerwillig eingestehen, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Sie machte sich keine großen Hoffnungen, dass es James ähnlich ginge, so verschrien wie er als Playboy war, aber sie wurde eines Besseren belehrt, als er schließlich beinahe schüchtern vor ihr stand und ihr seine Liebe gestand.

8\. Aber obwohl James und sie sich liebten, war ihre Beziehung alles andere als einfach. Sie lebte in Amerika, er in England, und keiner von ihnen war bereit, so ohne weiteres sein Leben aufzugeben und sich ein völlig neues aufzubauen, besonders, weil sie beide bisher kein Glück mit Beziehungen gehabt hatten. Julias Beziehungen hielten meist nicht länger als ein paar Monate und sie war die erste Frau, der James jemals gesagt hatte, dass er sie liebte. Sie telefonierten mehrmals in der Woche miteinander und sahen sich mindestens einmal pro Monat, aber es war trotzdem scheiße, so oft voneinander getrennt zu sein. Dabei half es auch nicht, dass James unfähig war, über seine Gefühle zu reden und sie keine Ahnung hatte, was er langfristig wollte. Außerdem wurde er immer eifersüchtiger auf jeden Mann, mit dem sie Zeit verbrachte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass er so unsicher sein würde. Nach zwei Jahren hatte sie dann die Schnauze voll. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Eine Weile überlegte sie, ob sie sich von James trennen sollte. Aber er war der erste Mann seit langem, mit dem sie sich eine Zukunft vorstellen konnte und sie wollte das nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Und dann spielte ihr der Zufall in die Hände, als eine Stelle in der englischen Zweigstelle ihrer Firma freiwurde. Sie hatte anfangs ein paar Zweifel, dass James diese Veränderung in ihrer Beziehung wirklich wollen würde, aber die verschwanden, als er ihr einen Heiratsantrag machte.

9\. Sie liebte ihre neue Familie. Ganz besonders ihren Schwiegervater, der so völlig anders war als diese Kriegsgeschichten ihn beschrieben. Er erkannte schnell, wie sehr sie eine Familie vermisste, als sie ihm erzählte, dass sie schon seit einem Jahr nicht mehr mit ihren Geschwistern gesprochen hatte und sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie überhaupt zur Hochzeit kommen konnten oder würden. Sie wusste nicht mal, ob ihr Brief ihre Schwester mitten im Regelwald überhaupt erreichen würde. Harry legte den Arm um sie und tätschelte ihr tröstlich die Schulter. „Die eigene Familie kann manchmal ziemlich scheiße sein", sagte er verständnisvoll. „Aber wenn du willst, die Weasleys waren schon immer eine sehr gute Ersatzfamilie." Und das waren sie wirklich. Seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter hatte sie sich nicht mehr so geliebt gefühlt und sie weinte jedes Mal, wenn James' Großmutter ihr zu Weihnachten einen selbstgestrickten Pullover schenkte.

Von ihrer eigenen Familie kam nur ihre Schwester zur Hochzeit. Sie kam gerade noch rechtzeitig und entschuldigte sich dafür, dass sie nicht geantwortet hatte, aber die Eule hatte sich verflogen und es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis sie einen Portschlüssel bekommen hatte. Sie brachte Schmuck mit von dem Volk, bei dem sie lebte, und freute sich ehrlich für Julia. Seit Jahren hatte sie sich nicht mehr so gut mit ihr verstanden. Und es amüsierte sie ohne Ende, dass ihre Schwester von all den Onkeln und Tanten, die ihre Tochter hatte, die Liebingstante war.

10\. Lange Zeit war Julia nicht sicher, ob sie jemals Mutter werden würde. In den Zwanzigern waren Kinder nur ein sehr abstraktes Konzept für sie. Die meisten Menschen bekamen irgendwann Kinder, aber nach den Erfahrungen ihrer eigenen Familie war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie das wirklich wollte. Und als sie dann mit James zusammen war, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt Kinder wollte. Er war vernarrt in seine Nichten und Neffen, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er auch gerne eigene Kinder hätte. Als er ihr schließlich sagte, dass er sehr gerne Kinder mit ihr bekommen wollte, entschieden sie sich erst, noch eine Weile zu warten und die Zeit zu zweit erstmal zu genießen, besonders, weil sie so viel Zeit getrennt verbracht hatten. Als sie es dann schließlich doch versuchten, brauchte sie Ewigkeiten, um schwanger zu werden. Sie war schon kurz davor gewesen, einen Termin im Mungos zu machen, um endlich Bescheid zu wissen, ob einer von ihnen unfruchtbar war. Sie wusste, dass sie auch ohne Kinder würde leben können, aber sie war genauso sehr davon überzeugt, dass James ein wunderbarer Vater sein würde und sie wollte nicht Schuld sein, dass er keiner werden würde. Glücklicherweise wurde sie doch noch schwanger, bevor sie den Termin im Mungos hatten. Und sie hatte Recht, James war ein wirklich wunderbarer Vater.

 **TBC…**


	8. Dezmber: Tia Parker (Albus)

**8\. Dezember: Tia Parker (Albus)**

1\. Tia war Engländerin, aber sie hatte sich England lange nicht zugehörig gefühlt. Als sie fünf Jahre alt war, wanderten ihre Eltern nach Ägypten aus, weil ihr Vater eine gute Stelle beim ägyptischen Ministerium bekommen hatte und ihnen England sowieso viel zu kalt und verregnet war. Tia lernte die dortige Landessprache beeindruckend schnell, wie viele junge Kinder, und sprach sie bis zum Lebensende besser als ihre Eltern, mit denen sie zu Hause immer Englisch sprach. Sie ging auf Schulen in Kairo, auch wenn sie als Engländerin die Möglichkeit hatte, nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Ihre Eltern überließen ihr die Wahl, ob sie lieber in Ägypten bleiben würde oder in die Schule gehen würde, die ihre Eltern geliebt hatten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Tia schon absolut keinen Bezug mehr zu dem Heimatland ihrer Eltern gehabt und sie konnte die Vorstellung nicht ertragen, neun Monate von ihren Eltern getrennt in einem zugigen Internat zu sein, wenn sie auch im sonnigen und aufregenden Kairo in die Schule gehen konnte. Ihre Eltern waren ein bisschen enttäuscht, aber sie waren schließlich auch keine großen Fans von England.

2\. Sie besuchte ihren Vater unglaublich gerne bei der Arbeit, vor allem wegen der Vögel. Er arbeitete in der Abteilung zur magischen Zusammenarbeit und bekam immer viel Post von exotischen Vögeln, mit denen sie spielen durfte, solange sie im Ministerium waren. Alle Mitarbeiter in der Abteilung liebten Tia und machten sich einen besonderen Spaß darauf, ihr Schimpfwörter in den unterschiedlichsten Sprachen beizubringen, wenn ihr Vater gerade nicht hinschaute. Das war nützlicher, als sie gedacht hätte, als sie später in Spanien im Urlaub einmal jemand überfallen wollte und sie den Banditen mit einer Fülle von Schimpfwörtern überhäufte, die ihm so eine Angst machten, dass er die Flucht ergriff, bevor sie überhaupt ihren Zauberstab ziehen konnte.

3\. Für sie war es selbstverständlich, dass sie später in der gleichen Abteilung wie ihr Vater arbeiten würde. Sie hatte ein Talent für Sprachen und konnte wunderbar mit Menschen umgehen, außerdem kannte sie die Abteilung schon seit Jahren in- und auswendig und der Abteilungsleiter nahm sie mit Kusshand, ohne dass sie sich überhaupt bewerben musste. Das einzig traurige daran, dass sie dort eine feste Stelle bekommen hatte, war, dass sie keine Zeit mehr hatte, mit den Vögeln zu spielen. Die nahmen ihr das so übel, dass sie gerne mal auf ihren Tisch kackten. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ihre Vögel sie jemals so betrügen würden.

4\. Als Kind hatte Tia sich nie vorstellen können, Ägypten irgendwann wieder zu verlassen. Sie liebte das Land, die Stadt und die Leute und die zwei Mal, die sie mit ihren Eltern Verwandte in England besucht hatte, hatten sie nicht beeindruckt, sondern ihre Meinung nur verstärkt, dass Ägypten viel besser war. Durch ihre Arbeit kam sie dann allerdings viel herum und lernte die anderen Ministerien kennen. Sie arbeitete eng mit der britischen Bank Gringotts zusammen, als eine neue Ausgrabungsstelle eröffnet wurde, und sie war überrascht, wie gut ihr England in den Tagen gefiel, die sie dort war. Es war gar nicht so düster und verregnet, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte, und die Winkelgasse war ein faszinierender Ort, an den sie ihre Eltern unerklärlicherweise nie mitgenommen hatten. Und Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze erst, das war ein fantastischer Laden. In Ägypten hatte sie nie so einfallsreiche Scherzartikel gefunden.

Sie war überrascht, als ihr am Ende ihrer Zeit in England ein Posten in der britischen Abteilung zur magischen internationalen Zusammenarbeit angeboten wurde und noch überraschter war sie, als sie nicht sofort ablehnte. England war gar nicht mal so schlecht und es würde eine gute Abwechslung und neue Herausforderung sein. Und die Vögel würden vielleicht endlich aufhören, auf ihren Schreibtisch zu kacken. Sie brauchte eine Weile, bis sie sich endgültig entschieden hatte, aber schließlich stimmte sie zu. Vielleicht war England ja gar nicht so schlecht.

5\. Richtig auf ihren neuen Job freute sie sich allerdings erst, als sie in Kairo in einer Bar Albus Potter über den Weg lief. Er war für Gringotts auf der neuen Ausgrabungsstätte, wegen der sie überhaupt erst mit dem britischen Ministerium Kontakt aufgenommen hatte. Sie fand ihn sofort sympathisch und verstand sich auf Anhieb mit ihm. Sie unterhielten sich in der Bar, bis sie schließlich herausgeworfen wurden und verbrachten den Rest der Nacht damit, durch die Straßen von Kairo zu spazieren. Es war selbstverständlich, dass sie sich wiedersehen würden und Al verbrachte jede freie Minute mit ihr. Er kehrte ein paar Wochen früher nach England zurück als sie, und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn dort wiederzusehen.

6\. Später schämte sie sich ein bisschen für ihre große Ignoranz, was Als Vater anging. Gleich bei ihrer ersten Begegnung sagte er ihr, dass sein Vater Harry Potter war, aber Tia hatte ihn nur verständnislos ansehen können und sich gewundert, warum in aller Welt er es für wichtig hielt, ihr von seinem Vater zu erzählen, wenn sie doch _ihn_ kennen lernen wollte. In der Schule hatten sie zwar die Kriege in England behandelt, aber sie waren nie besonders ins Detail gegangen. Obwohl Harry Potter eine entscheidende Rolle gespielt hatte, war er doch eher eine Randnotiz in ihrem Unterricht gewesen, der sich mehr auf Voldemort und Dumbledore konzentriert hatte. Als Al ihr seinen Namen gesagt hatte, hatte sie sich zwar dunkel daran erinnern können, ihn schon mal gehört zu haben, aber er hätte genauso gut ein britischer Kollege sein können, mit dem sie flüchtig zusammengearbeitet hatte.

Umso überraschter war Tia, als sie schließlich in England ankam und mitbekam, was für ein großer Trubel um Harry Potter veranstaltet wurde, selbst mehr als fünfundzwanzig Jahre nach Kriegsende. Mindestens einmal pro Woche gab es einen Bericht in irgendeinem Klatschmagazin über die Familie und als herauskam, dass sie und Al zusammen waren, waren die Zeitschriften gar nicht mehr zu halten und untersuchten ihr Privatleben bis ins kleinste Detail. Als sie nichts Aufregendes finden konnten, fingen sie an, sich Geschichten auszudenken. Al war glücklicherweise bestens vertraut mit der Presse in diesem Land und glaubte nie irgendetwas von dem, was sie abdruckten. Er hatte nur Angst, dass sie der ganze Rummel abschrecken würde, aber da hätte er sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Al war der tollste Mann, den es gab.

7\. Mit der Zeit fand Tia sogar Gefallen daran, die Presse an der Nase herumzuführen. Bei den Planungen für ihre Hochzeit kam sie sich vor wie eine Spionin, die eine komplizierte Undercoveraktion vorbereiten musste. Sie trug ihren Verlobungsring nur an einer Kette um den Hals und kaufte sich sogar eine Perücke und einen ausgeflippten Hut, der dem von Nevilles Großmutter ähnelte, um nicht aufzufallen, wenn sie sich mit dem Caterer und dem Floristen traf und ein Brautkleid aussuchte. Außerdem bestellte sie alles auf falschen Namen. Ihre Hochzeit wurde ein wunderschönes Fest und kein Klatschreporter hatte auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, dass sie überhaupt stattfand. Die Presse fiel aus allen Worten, als ihnen schließlich die Ringe auffielen, die Al und sie nun trugen, und überboten sich an Spekulationen, die alle nicht mal annähernd stimmten.

8\. Die Presse wurde erst richtig nervig, als Tia schwanger war. Die Schwangerschaft konnte sie leider nicht mit einer Perücke und einem Hut kaschieren und auf Dauer war es wirklich störend, dass das öffentliche Interesse an ihrem Bauch nicht abnahm. Sie kam sich so schon wie eine fette Kuh vor, da brauchte sie nicht noch detaillierte Analysen darüber in jeder Zeitschrift. Sie würde nie verstehen, wie ihre Schwiegermutter das drei Mal ertragen hatte. Und Harry Potter hin oder her, Tia konnte wirklich nicht nachvollziehen, warum sich das ganze magische England so für ihren Bauch interessierte. Um Himmels Willen, dann bekam sie eben den ersten Enkel von Harry Potter, na und? Es war doch nicht so, als ob das Baby es höchstpersönlich mit Voldemort aufgenommen hatte. Und bei aller Liebe, Al war nun wirklich nicht so interessant, wie die Zeitschriften behaupteten. Er war einfach nur Al, witzig und liebenswert und die Liebe ihres Lebens, aber er war doch nicht die Queen. Harry Potter, bitteschön, der hatte wenigstens eine aufregende Lebensgeschichte, und James konnte sie auch noch verstehen, als Ausnahmequidditchspieler. Aber an Al war das außergewöhnlichste, dass er gerne zwei unterschiedliche Socken trug. Merkwürdigerweise hatte sie davon noch nie etwas gelesen.

9\. Tia hatte sich immer eine große Familie gewünscht, gerade weil sie ein Einzelkind war. Sie hätte liebend gerne jemanden zum Spielen gehabt, mit dem sie sich gegen ihre Eltern verbünden konnte, wenn die ihr mal wieder völlig grundlos etwas verboten. Als sie sah, wie nahe Al und seine Geschwister sich waren, war sie richtiggehend neidisch. Auch wenn es manchmal ganz schön nervig war, wenn James unangemeldet bei ihnen reinplatzte, weil er ein Problem hatte und Als Rat brauchte. Mehr als einmal hatte er sie im Bett erwischt. Drei Mal musste sie seine Haare grün färben, bis er sich endlich merkte, anzuklopfen, bevor er ihr Haus betrat.

Deshalb stand es auch außer Frage, bloß ein Kind mit Al zu bekommen. Abgesehen von der Presse und ihrem Ähnlichkeit zu einem Wal, war sie eigentlich sehr gerne schwanger. Und ihre erste Tochter Haley war perfekt. Ihre zweite Tochter Amanda auch. Und weil Al und sie auch gerne einen Jungen hätten, versuchten sie es noch ein drittes Mal und hatten Glück. Aber auch wenn es noch ein Mädchen geworden wäre, wäre nach dem dritten Kind Schluss gewesen. Drei Kinder waren mehr als genug.

10\. Auch wenn sie in England mit ihrer Arbeit und ihrer tollen Familie sehr glücklich war, hatte sie doch manchmal Heimweh nach Ägypten, den Leuten, der Sonne, ihren Eltern. Die beiden kamen zwar häufig vorbei, besonders seit ihre Enkelkinder auf der Welt waren, aber das war doch nicht dasselbe. Sie konnte nie mitreden, wenn es um Hogwarts ging und manchmal hing ihr der Regen zum Hals raus. Aber nach all den Jahren war Al sehr gut darin geworden, diese Stimmung zu erkennen und irgendwie schaffte er es jedes Mal, für ein Wochenende mit ihr nach Kairo zu fahren, nachdem sie die Kinder bei einem seiner unzähligen Verwandten abgeladen hatten. Sie war froh, dass er es ihr nie übel nahm, wenn sie unzufrieden war, und alles dafür tat, dass sie glücklich war. Sie hatte wirklich die richtige Wahl getroffen.

 **TBC…**


	9. Dezember: Henry Mitchell (Lily)

**9\. Dezember: Henry Mitchell (Lily)**

1\. Henry war noch nie ein großer Fan der Potters und Weasleys gewesen. Diese Heldenverehrung, die er von klein auf mitbekam, war völlig übertrieben. Sicher, Harry Potter und die Weasleys hatten einen entscheidenden Beitrag geleistet, um das Böse zu besiegen, aber mehr als die halbe Zauberwelt war auch daran beteiligt gewesen. Ohne die vielen anderen Menschen, die ebenfalls todesmutig im Krieg gekämpft hatten und mindestens genauso große Verluste erlitten hatten, hätte Potter es nie geschafft. Sowohl sein Onkel als auch der Cousin seiner Mutter verloren in der letzten Schlacht ihr Leben und was die Todesser mit seinem muggelstämmigen Cousin gemacht hatten, davon wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen. Und es war nicht besser, dass seine Großmutter einer der glühendsten Verehrer dieser Weasley-Sippe war. Sie hätte es doch wirklich besser wissen müssen.

2\. Henrys Vorurteile wurden in Hogwarts nur bestätigt. Er war im gleichen Jahrgang wie James Potter, obzwar in Ravenclaw, und das ganze Schloss sprach nur über James, den erstgeborenen Sohn des berühmten Harry Potter. Und James nutzte das schamlos aus. Er machte keine Hausaufgaben und brach ständig die Regeln und die Lehrer brauchten eine ganze Weile, bis sie endlich wussten, wie sie damit umgehen sollten. Lily erzählte ihm Jahre später, dass es Neville gewesen war, der ihn zur Raison gebracht hatte. Wenn es einen gab, bei dem das Argument nicht zog, dass James' Vater Voldemort umgebracht hatte, dann war es derjenige, der Voldemorts Riesenschlange mit Godric Gryffindors Schwert geköpft hatte. Henrys Abneigung wurde noch größer, als seine Freundin ihn in der sechsten Klasse mit James betrog und noch nicht einmal verstand, warum ihn das störte. Als er sie mit ihrer Untreue konfrontierte, schaute sie ihn nur verständnislos an. „Da hättest doch auch mit ihm geschlafen, wenn du die Gelegenheit gehabt hättest", warf sie ihm vor. Er trennte sich noch an Ort und Stelle von ihr, denn wenn sie keine Ahnung, davon hatte, dass er Potter nicht mochte, dann kannte sie ihn überhaupt nicht.

3\. Um fair zu sein, die beiden anderen Potters kannte er kaum. Er fand es amüsant, dass sich die beiden Brüder bei den Quidditchspielen einen Kleinkrieg lieferten, weil sie einander übertrumpfen und ihr eigenes Haus zum Sieg führen wollten, aber das war auch sehr nervig, weil sie Ravenclaw so jede Chance darauf nahmen, selbst zu gewinnen. Die Mannschaft war sehr viel schlechter geworden, nachdem Steven Davies seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte und schaffte es nicht, sich während Henrys restlicher Schulzeit davon zu erholen. Leider war er selbst ein miserabler Flieger, was alle seine Träume, einmal professionell Quidditch zu spielen, sehr schnell begraben hatte. Und Molly Weasley, die in seinem Haus war, war eigentlich sogar ganz nett. Sie half sogar den jüngeren Schülern bei den Hausaufgaben, wenn diese Probleme hatten, und das machten die wenigsten. Lucy, die sowohl in seinem Jahrgang als auch in seinem Haus war, war da schon viel vorlauter, aber sie war nie so arrogant wie James und sie verschenkte immer die besten Scherzartikel, die ihr Onkel George ihr heimlich schickte.

4\. Nach der Schule arbeitete er eine Weile in der Zaubertränkeabteilung des St Mungos. Er war sehr talentiert, was Zaubertränke betraf, und die Abteilung leistete bahnbrechende Arbeit im Bereich der Forschung. Die Mitarbeiter waren auch alle sehr nett, besonders Ted Lupin bemühte sich sehr, dass er sich wohl fühlte und versuchte sogar, ihn in seine Forschung über den Zusammenhang zwischen Metamorphmagi und Lycantropie einzubeziehen, aber Henry merkte bald, dass er dafür kein Talent hatte. Er braute gerne Tränke, aber er war miserabel darin, irgendwelche komplexe Zusammenhänge zu erkennen und effektive Gegenmittel zu entwickeln. Das war einfach nicht sein Ding. Außerdem waren die Arbeitszeiten in der Abteilung absolut verrückt, weil sie so wenig Personal hatten und immer mindestens zwei Leute vor Ort sein mussten, um kurzfristig benötigte Tränke brauen zu können. Henry hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er seine Kollegen im Stich ließ, aber es war einfach nicht das Richtige für ihn. Glücklicherweise war Ted sehr verständnisvoll. Die wenigsten hielten das erste Jahr durch und es war besser, dass er aufhörte, bevor er den Spaß an den Tränken völlig verlor.

Stattdessen kam er bei dem Apotheker in der Winkelgasse unter, der keine Zeit damit verbrachte, sich neue Tränke auszudenken, und stattdessen den ganzen Tag welche braute. Es war der Himmel auf Erden und Henry war froh, den richtigen Ort für sich gefunden zu haben.

5\. Er war völlig überrumpelt, als er einmal seine Großmutter besuchte und sie im Gespräch mit Lily Potter vorfand. Henry wusste, dass Lily mittlerweile für den Tagespropheten arbeitete, aber soweit er mitbekommen hatte, war ihr Gebiet die Außenpolitik, und damit hatte seine Großmutter nun wirklich nichts zu tun. Aber seine Großmutter war auch sehr reich und unterstützte einige Organisationen und Lily war da, um sie über die Goldene Feder zu interviewen, einen renommierten Preis für Journalisten, den sie mit sponsorte. Henry bemühte sich, höflich zu sein, aber der Name Potter war einfach ein rotes Tuch für ihn. Er konnte sich noch lebhaft an die lautstarken Streitereien der Geschwister erinnern, als Lily etwas mit McLaggen angefangen hatte, was auf ein wirklich beeinträchtigtes Urteilsvermögen von ihr hindeutete. Wie konnte man McLaggen schon für eine gute Wahl halten?

6\. Seine Großmutter zwang ihn, sie zu der Preisverleihung für die Goldene Feder zu begleiten. Er war den ganzen Abend damit beschäftigt, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen, weil der ganze Saal den Potters die Füße küsste. Lilys Mutter hatte im Laufe ihrer Karriere bereits zwei Goldene Federn für ihre Sportberichterstattung erhalten, was ihn keiner vergessen ließ. Dann platzte Lilys Bruder James auch noch verspätet in die Veranstaltung und alle ließen es ihm durchgehen. Lily bekam eine Goldene Feder für irgendeinen Artikel verliehen, den Henry nie gelesen hatte, während seine Großmutter vor Begeisterung beinahe vom Stuhl fiel, und zum krönenden Abschluss machte Lilys Freund ihr vor allen Leuten auch noch einen Heiratsantrag. Typisch Potter, immer musste alle Aufmerksamkeit nur ihnen gelten, die anderen Leute, die da waren, waren ihnen völlig egal.

Angewidert schnappte er sich eine Flasche Champagner und verließ den Saal, bevor alle in Jubelrufe ausbrechen konnten. Er hatte gewusst, warum er nicht mitgehen wollte. Seine Großmutter hätte auch irgendjemand anderen aus der Familie mitnehmen können, es gab genug, denen so ein Abend gefallen hätte, aber sie wusste genau, dass er so etwas nicht mochte und sie hatte ihn dafür bestrafen wollen, dass er zu Lily so unhöflich gewesen war. Wie zu Fleiß lief er keine zehn Minuten später Lily über den Weg, die ihm die Champagnerflasche aus der Hand riss, als er eine höhnische Bemerkung machte und ihn dann zehn Minuten anbrüllte. Ihrer Meinung nach drehte es sich nie um sie, sondern immer nur um ihre Eltern oder ihren Bruder und das eine Mal, als ihre Arbeit gewürdigt werden sollte, nahm ihr Freund ihr auch das weg, indem er mit seinem Heiratsantrag alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog und praktisch garantierte, dass einer ihrer größten beruflichen Erfolge völlig untergehen würde. Nicht nur das, anscheinend hatte sie ihm auch den Laufpass gegeben. Henry kam das irgendwie herzlos vor, aber es war auch ein bisschen beeindruckend, dass sie genau wusste, was sie wollte. Und aus dieser Perspektive hatte er das noch nie gesehen. Aber er war in keiner versöhnlichen Stimmung, deshalb nahm er ihr die Champagnerflasche wieder weg, was ihr gar nicht gefiel und in eine richtige Rangelei zwischen ihnen ausartete. Was plötzlich dazu führte, dass sie wild miteinander herumknutschten und ehe er sich's versah, hatte er mit Lily Potter im Garten des reichsten Freundes seiner Großmutter Sex gehabt, nicht mal eine Stunde, nachdem sie den Heiratsantrag eines Anderen abgelehnt hatte. Das hätte er ehrlich gesagt nie kommen sehen.

7\. Henry hätte nicht gedacht, dass er Lily je wiedersehen würde. Nach seinem Schulabschluss war er ihr schließlich auch nie über den Weg gelaufen. Seiner Großmutter zuliebe las er Lilys Interview mit ihr und war überrascht, wie sehr es ihm gefiel. Aus purer Neugier besorgte er sich ein paar ihrer alten Artikel und konnte gar nicht aufhören damit, sie zu lesen. Er hatte nie Interesse an Außenpolitik gehabt und absolut keine Ahnung, was sich in den letzten Jahren in dem Bereich so getan hatte, aber er hatte keine Schwierigkeiten, Lilys Berichten zu folgen. Sie schrieb interessant, unkompliziert und sie konnte wunderbar Zusammenhänge herausarbeiten, die ihm völlig entgangen waren. Ehrlich gesagt war er anhand dessen überrascht, dass sie nicht schon viel früher eine Goldene Feder bekommen hatte. Was an seiner Meinung über Lily selbst aber nichts änderte. James konnte schließlich auch fantastisch Quidditch spielen und war trotzdem ein arrogantes Arschloch. Das eine schloss das andere nicht aus.

8\. Das nächste Mal begegnete er Lily völlig unerwartet in der Muggelwelt. Er hatte gerade eine miserable Verabredung hinter sich gebracht. Sie hatte unbedingt in den Zoo gehen wollen, also waren sie in den Zoo gegangen. Aber dann hatte sie an allem etwas auszusetzen gehabt und Henry hatte ihr schließlich genervt gesagt, wenn es ihr nicht gefiel, dann könnte sie auch einfach gehen, was sie dann auch prompt getan hatte. Und so stand er da und starrte deprimiert und wütend die Chamäleons an, als er plötzlich Lilys Stimme hörte. Er drehte sich um, und da war sie. In Jeans und T-Shirt und hielt die Hände von einem kleinen Mädchen mit knallpinkem Haar und einem noch kleineren Jungen mit giftgrünen Haaren. Die anderen Besucher warfen ihnen entsetzte Blicke zu, aber Lily und die Kinder schien das überhaupt nicht zu kümmern, als sie auf eines der Chamäleons zeigte und laut lachen musste, als der Junge etwas zu ihr sagte.

Henrys Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er versuchte noch, unauffällig zu verschwinden, aber Lily bemerkte ihn leider. Sie überlegte einen Moment zu lange, ob sie ihn ansprechen sollte. Die beiden Kinder hatten ihr Starren schon bemerkt und zerrten Lily zu Henry, um ihm alles über das Chamäleon zu erzählen, was sie wussten. Überrascht erfuhr er, dass die beiden die Kinder von Ted Lupin waren, seinem alten Mentor in der Zaubertränkeabteilung. Noch überraschter war er, als sich herausstellte, dass Ted der Patensohn von Harry Potter war und Lily ihn kannte, seit sie ein Baby war und sie regelmäßig auf seine Kinder aufpasste. Er hatte es nicht vorgehabt, aber schließlich verbrachte er den ganzen Nachmittag mit ihnen. Er half Lily sogar dabei, die Kinder nach Hause zu bringen, weil er gerne Ted wiedersehen wollte, der sich ehrlich freute, ihn zu sehen und ihn zum Abendessen einlud. Und danach landeten Lily und er wie selbstverständlich im Bett und Henry konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal einen Tag so genossen hatte, der so blöd angefangen hatte.

9\. Und dann war Henry plötzlich mit Lily zusammen. Es ging gegen alle seine Prinzipien, aber Lily war toll und viel unkomplizierter, als er je gedacht hätte. Sie war intelligent und ehrgeizig, lustig und chaotisch und nach einer Weile konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, warum er sie jemals nicht gemocht hatte. Auch ihre Familie war längst nicht so schlimm, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Ihr Bruder Al und seine Frau Tia waren klasse, ihr Vater überraschend bescheiden. Als Henry das erste Mal bei ihnen zum Abendessen eingeladen war, hatte er erwartet, nur von seinen Kriegsgeschichten zu hören, weil das das einzige war, was er als Kind im Zusammenhang mit seinem Namen gehört hatte, aber nicht ein einziges Mal wurde das zur Sprache gebracht. Stattdessen sprachen sie über seine Familie, Quidditch, und witzigerweise Muggelpolitik. Nur mit James verstand er sich nicht, egal wie sehr er sich Lily zuliebe auch bemühte. Für Henry war und blieb James einfach der rücksichtslose und arrogante Frauenaufreißer, der er schon in Hogwarts gewesen war.

Das änderte sich erst, als Lilys Großvater einen Herzinfarkt hatte und die ganze Familie sich im Krankenhaus versammelte. Sie waren alle mitgenommen, aber James war wirklich bis ins Mark erschüttert. Und nachdem klar war, dass Lilys Großvater überleben würde, änderte James radikal sein Verhalten. Er schwor seinen One-Night-Stands ab und hatte stattdessen eine Reihe von Verabredungen, die aber alle im Sand verliefen. Henry war James' späterer Frau Julia inständig dankbar dafür, dass sie es schaffte, aus James einen umgänglichen und erträglichen Menschen zu machen. Hatte auch lange genug gedauert.

10\. Seit er mit Lily zusammen war, begann Henry, die Regenbogenpresse zu verabscheuen. Vor Lily hatte er geglaubt, dass die Potters sich nach dieser Aufmerksamkeit sehnten, so oft, wie in der Hexenwoche und ähnlichem von ihnen berichtet wurde, aber wie so vieles andere, von dem er überzeugt gewesen war, stimmte das auch nicht. Lily tat ihr Bestes, um der Klatschpresse aus dem Weg zu gehen und unbehelligt ihre Arbeit zu tun, aber als einzige Tochter von Harry Potter war sie ein ungemein beliebtes Opfer, das durch ihre Beziehungen nur interessanter wurde. Ihre Hochzeit war das Ereignis des Jahres, besonders, weil sie schon einmal einen Antrag abgelehnt hatte, und als sie schließlich schwanger war, steigerte sich das Interesse unglaublicher weise noch mehr. Henry bekam ehrlich Angst um die Sicherheit von Lily und ihrem Baby. Aber Lily wäre nicht Lily, wenn ihr nicht etwas einfallen würde. Sie veröffentlichte ein Buch voller Geschichten ihrer Familie, in denen die einzelnen Mitglieder von den unangenehmsten Begegnungen mit Fans und Klatschreportern berichtete und beschämte die Presse so sehr, dass die sich am Ende gar nicht mehr trauten, irgendwas über die Potters zu schreiben. Seine Lily war wirklich unglaublich und das letzte, was man unterschätzen sollte, war die Macht ihrer Worte.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **A/N:** Fun fact, ich habe vor Jahren angefangen, die Geschichte von Lily und Henry zu schreiben, aber irgendwann wusste ich nicht weiter, deshalb habt ihr sie bisher nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich war mir nie ganz sicher, was Henrys Motivation sein sollte und das war mein Versuch, seine Beweggründe und ihre Dynamik endlich festzunageln. Deshalb hatte Henry bisher auch nur sehr kurze Auftritte in den anderen FFs, er war bisher immer ein kleines Mysterium für mich.

Entschuldigt, dass das Kapitel heute so spät kommt, am Vormittag war ich auf einem Weihnachtsmarkt und am Nachmittag war mir kotzübel. Aber da ich schon länger keine Kommentare zu den letzten Kapiteln bekommen habe, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob hier überhaupt noch gelesen wird (schamlose Manipulation, mal wieder einen Kommentar zu bekommen, ich weiß, aber macht mir doch die Freude, das ist immer das schönste am Kalender für mich).


	10. Dezember: Dora, Remus (Victoire und Ted)

**10\. Dezember: Dora, Remus (Victoire und Ted)**

1\. Es war nicht immer einfach, die älteste von allen Weasley-Kindern zu sein. Auf der einen Seite war es super. Dora konnte die Kleinen herumkommandieren und sie wurde immer ehrfürchtig von allen angestarrt. Als sie als erste nach Hogwarts kam, konnte sie die Weihnachtsferien gar nicht erwarten. Bei der Weihnachtsfeier wurde sie behandelt wie die Queen persönlich, alle wollten mit ihr sprechen und wissen, wie es in Hogwarts war. Da war es völlig egal, dass sie alle mit den Geschichten ihrer Eltern aufgewachsen waren. Jetzt hatten sie einen Insider. Aber Dora war auch immer diejenige, die auf die anderen aufpassen und den Spielverderber spielen musste, wenn die Kinder irgendwelche wahnwitzigen Ideen hatten und zum Beispiel zu sechs versuchten, auf einem Besen zu fliegen. Aber das war wohl normal.

2\. Dora und Remus waren nach ihren toten Großeltern benannt. Remus hatte nie ein Problem damit, er fand seinen Namen einfach nur cool. Und seinen Namensvetter auch. Großvater Remus war der erste Werwolf in Hogwarts gewesen, er war der Lieblingslehrer von Onkel Harry, er ging im Krieg undercover mit Werwölfen, um dem Orden zu helfen, wie James Bond. Es gab keinen besseren, nachdem er hätte benannt werden können. Dora war weniger begeistert. Nicht, dass sie ihre Großmutter weniger toll fand als ihren Großvater. Sie war ein Metamorphmagus, ein Auror und sie sah in jedem Foto unglaublich cool aus. Aber mal ehrlich … Nymphadora? Was war das für ein Name? Kein Wunder, dass sie immer nur ihren Nachnamen benutzt hatte.

3\. Ihr Vater arbeitete in der Zaubertränkeabteilung des Mungos. Anfangs hassten die Kinder seine Arbeit, weil er immer so lange Schichten schob und viel weniger Zuhause war als ihre Mutter. Als Dora sieben oder acht war, wurde es langsam besser, weil sie mehr Personal hatten und nicht mehr so viele Überstanden machen mussten. Ihr Dad konnte sich mehr auf die Forschung als das eigentliche Brauen konzentrieren. Das war nur dann nervig, wenn er sie ins Krankenhaus mitnahm, weil er ihr Blut brauchte oder sie irgendwelche Tests machen mussten. Sie wussten, warum es so wichtig war, aber das machte die Nadel auch nicht kleiner.

Ihr Dad hatte es sich nämlich zur Aufgabe gemacht, Werwölfe zu heilen. Sehr lange hatte das als völlig unmöglich gegolten, aber das war, bevor es ihren Dad gab. Werwölfe pflanzten sich so gut wie niemals fort und in den seltenen Fällen, wo sie es doch taten, waren die Kinder zu hundert Prozent auch Werwölfe. Aber ihr Dad war keiner, und alle vermuteten, dass es damit zu tun hatte, dass seine Mutter ein Metamorphmagus war und das Metamorphmagusgen das Werwolfgen unschädlich machte oder überschrieb. Er konnte seine Zellen andauernd verändern, was das Werwolfgen vermutlich unwirksam machte, wenn es einmal im Monat versuchte, die Zellen zu transformieren. Das Problem war nur, dass Ted der Einzige auf der Welt mit dieser Kombination war und die meisten Metamorphmagi sich weigerten, ihre DNA untersuchen zu lassen. Dora und Remus wussten, wie sehr ihr Großvater unter seinem Schicksal gelitten hatte, deshalb bissen sie die Zähne zusammen, wenn ihr Dad Hilfe brauchte. Und irgendwo war es auch toll, dass sie bei so wichtiger Forschung mithelfen konnten. Leider war es bei ihnen noch komplizierter, weil ihr anderer Großvater ebenfalls von einem Werwolf angefallen worden war, auch wenn er kein richtiger Werwolf wurde, und ihre Mum war zum Teil eine Veela. Das war alles nicht üblich, deshalb waren ihre Gene noch viel mehr durchgemischt als die ihres Vaters und es war nicht einfach, die Reaktionen richtig zuzuordnen. Aber ihr Vater machte Zeit seines Lebens große Fortschritte und Dora und Remus waren unglaublich stolz darauf, Teil dieses Erfolgs zu sein.

4\. Dora hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr Dad sich so anstellen würde, als sie einen Freund hatte. Normalerweise war ihr Dad immer sehr entspannt und relaxt und verständnisvoll und freute sich, die Freunde von ihr und Remus kennen zu lernen. Das änderte sich aber völlig, als Dora Scott zum ersten Mal mit nach Hause brachte. Ihr Dad verzog das Gesicht, verschränkte die Arme und verbrachte die nächste halbe Stunde damit, ihn richtiggehend zu verhören. Der arme Scott konnte nur herumstottern und sie hilflos ansehen, weil Dora ihn nicht darauf vorbereitet hatte, dass ihr Dad so unmöglich war. Glücklicherweise war ihre Mutter so vernünftig wie immer und konnte ihren Vater schließlich ablenken. Es dauerte trotzdem eine ganze Weile, bis sie Scott das nächste Mal mit nach Hause brachte. Und das schlimmste war, dass Scott beinahe ein genauso großer Fan von Zaubertränken war wie ihr Vater und es sein Traum war, einmal in der gleichen Abteilung zu arbeiten wie er. Scott dachte schon, dass er diesen Traum begraben musste, aber als er sich das erste Mal mit Ted über seine Arbeit unterhielt, machte er eine komplette Kehrtwende. Nach der Schule wurde er sogar Scotts Mentor und sie arbeiteten an ein paar bahnbrechenden Studien zusammen. Dora war sehr froh, dass ihr Vater zur Vernunft gekommen war.

5\. Zu der großen Enttäuschung ihres Vaters hatten weder Dora noch Remus das Talent ihres Vaters für Zaubertränke geerbt. Sie hatten sich beide im Unterricht angestrengt, weil ihr Vater immer so enthusiastisch war und sie hofften, die gleiche Freude zu haben wie er. Aber egal, wie sorgfältig sie die Anweisungen auch lasen, wie viel Mühe sie sich auch gaben, sie kamen nie über ein Annehmbar heraus. Ihre Talente lagen einfach woanders. Ihr Dad machte ihnen nie einen Vorwurf daraus, aber es wäre schon schön gewesen, wenn sie auch so gut gewesen wären. Schon allein, damit ihr Professor nicht ständig Lobeslieder auf ihren Dad sang und dann enttäuscht in ihren Kessel schaute.

6\. Dora war fantastisch In Astronomie. Sie war auch in den meisten anderen Fächern ganz gut, aber Astronomie war einfach nur spitze. Während die meisten anderen aus ihrer Klasse viel lieber geschlafen hätten und die Sterne einfach nur langweilig fanden, konnte Dora stundenlang in die Sterne starren. Nach der Schule arbeitete sie einige Jahre in der Mytseriumsabteilung, die ein paar wirklich tolle Instrumente hatte. Aber sie arbeiteten häufig nur mit Karten und Modellen und nach einer Weile vermisste Dora die Sterne regelrecht. Wie der Zufall es wollte, wurde in Hogwarts die Stelle des Astronomielehrers frei und Dora zögerte keine Sekunde. Sie liebte Hogwarts und sie liebte die Sterne und so konnte sie beides verbinden. Außerdem war ihr Großvater auch schon Lehrer in Hogwarts gewesen und sie freute sich, diese Familientradition fortzuführen.

7\. Remus hatte keine so klaren Ziele wie seine Eltern oder Dora. Er war zwar nicht wirklich schlecht in der Schule, aber es gab auch nichts, was ihn besonders faszinierte. Deshalb driftete er nach der Schule eine Weile ziellos umher. Er verkaufte Scherzartikel für seine Onkel und Tanten, er arbeitete als Kellner für Hannah Longbottom und in einem Anflug geistiger Umnachtung sogar eine Woche lang als Assistent für seinen Großonkel Percy. Er hatte heute noch Flashbacks. Am Ende eröffnete er einen Kindergarten für die Kinder von gestressten Zauberern und Hexen. Er hatte das nie geplant, aber mit der Zeit passte er so häufig auf die Kinder seiner Familie und deren Freunde auf, dass es der nächste logische Schritt war. Er war überrascht, dass der Andrang so groß war und dass vor ihm noch niemand auf die Idee gekommen war.

8\. Lange Zeit war Dora davon überzeugt, dass sie und Scott eines Tages heiraten würden. Sie hatten so lange gebraucht, bis ihr Dad ihn akzeptierte und sie liebte ihn wirklich. Er war einfach klasse. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie einmal ihren ersten Freund heiraten würde, aber sie konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Das hieß aber nicht, dass sie es überstürzen würden. Scott arbeitete genauso lange Schichten wie ihr Dad früher und die Mysteriumsabteilung war auch sehr fordernd. Sie hatten es nicht eilig. Dann nahm Dora die Stelle in Hogwarts an und alles wurde anders. Sie begegnete am ersten Abend der Fluglehrerin, die ein Jahr vor ihr angefangen hatte, Anna Wilson. Dora hatte vorher noch nie Liebe auf den ersten Blick erlebt, aber so fühlte es sich an. Doch sie war mit Scott zusammen. Sie liebte Scott, sie war glücklich mit ihm und sie hatte noch nie Interesse an einer Frau gehabt. Vielleicht bildete sie sich das Ganze nur ein und sie war einfach nur nervös, unterrichten zu müssen.

Aber als Anna und sie mehr und mehr Zeit miteinander verbrachten (was nur natürlich war, sie waren beide um einige Jahre jünger als der Rest der Lehrer), konnte sie ihre Gefühle irgendwann nicht mehr abstreiten, besonders, als Anna sie eines Abends in den Drei Besen nach ein paar Butterbier anfing zu küssen. Dora brauchte länger, als sie zugeben wollte, bis sie Anna von sich wegstieß. Der Kuss fühlte sich unglaublich an, aber sie war mit Scott zusammen und sie musste das erst mit ihm klären, bevor sie irgendetwas Neues anfing.

Schuldbewusst traf sie sich so schnell wie möglich mit ihm, der so liebenswert war wie immer. Aber Dora fühlte nicht mehr das gleiche für ihn wie früher. Ihre Gefühle für Anna überwältigten alles andere. Und Scott war einfach wunderbar. Er warf ihr nur einen Blick zu und wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Unter Tränen erzählte sie ihm, was in ihr vorging und der Abend endete damit, dass er sie tröstend in die Arme nahm und ermutigte, es mit Anna zu versuchen. Dora hatte so ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie ihm nach so vielen Jahren so weh tat und all ihre Pläne über den Haufen warf und er dennoch so verständnisvoll war und ihr versprach, dass sie Freunde bleiben würden.

9\. Scott und sie blieben tatsächlich Freunde. Die Beziehung mit Anna war zwar anfangs etwas ungewohnt, aber Dora war so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr und ihre Familie hatte überhaupt kein Problem damit, dass sie jetzt mit einer Frau zusammen war. Scott und Anna verstanden sich sehr gut und Anna verkuppelte ihn schließlich sogar mit einer ihrer Freundinnen. Dora war sogar seine Trauzeugin bei seiner Hochzeit. Nur ihr Vater hatte Probleme mit der Trennung von ihr und Scott. Er hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass er sein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn sein würde, dass er lange brauchte, sich an die Veränderung zu gewöhnen. Als er Scott einmal mit einer Frau flirten sah, machte er ihm fünf Minuten Vorwürfe, bis er sich daran erinnerte, dass Dora bereits seit einem halben Jahr mit Anna zusammen war.

10\. Remus war bereits vierzig, als er endlich die Frau fand, mit der er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte. Es lag nicht daran, dass er besonders wählerisch war, oder so ein Playboy wie Onkel James, er fand einfach nicht die Richtige. Die Richtige war schließlich Karen Thomas, eine alleinerziehende Mutter von zwei Kindern, deren Mann vor zwei Jahren gestorben war. Sie brachte die Kinder in seine Kindergruppe und Remus und sie kamen ins Gespräch, wenn sie immer als Letzte die Kinder wieder abholte. Sie war so gestresst, dass er seine Dienste auch am Wochenende anbot. Sie kochte manchmal Abendessen, wenn sie nach Hause kam, sie verstanden sich immer besser und irgendwann stellten sie fest, dass sie schon seit Wochen ein Paar waren. Er hatte Glück, dass die Kinder so begeistert von seinen grünen Haaren und ihrer coolen Tante Anna waren, sonst hätte er wahrscheinlich schlechte Karten gehabt.

 **TBC…**


	11. Dezember: Jake (Dominique und Steven)

**11\. Dezember: Jake (Dominique und Steven)**

1\. Jake hatte die coolsten Eltern, die es gab. Seine Mum war eine der besten Sucherinnen in der ganzen Liga. Er wusste nie genau, was sein Dad eigentlich machte, aber er machte es in der Mysteriumsabteilung, und das war der coolste Ort im ganzen Ministerium. (Auch wenn er gehört hatte, dass seine Tante Molly einmal jemanden, der zwei Menschen getötet hatte, vor Gericht zum Weinen gebracht hatte. Tante Molly konnte richtig gruselig sein.) Im Gegensatz zu den Eltern der anderen, stritten sich seine Eltern dauernd. Jake dachte manchmal, dass sie überhaupt nicht in normalen Sätzen miteinander sprechen konnten. Aber er hatte nie Angst, dass sie sich irgendwann trennen würden, dazu hatten sich seine Eltern viel zu gerne.

2\. Bei seinen Großeltern sah das schon ganz anders aus. Grandpa Bill und Grandma Fleur waren super. Grandpa Bill hatte diese ganzen coolen Narben im Gesicht und manchmal trug er sogar einen Giftzahnohrring, obwohl er schon uralt war. Und Grandma Fleur war die schönste Frau, die er je gesehen hatte, sogar noch schöner als seine Urgroßmutter Appoline, weil Grandma Fleur immer Plätzchen für ihn hatte, wenn er zu Besuch war. Sie hatte diese wunderschönen langen Haare, die mal blond und mal silbergrau aussahen, und sie hatte diesen wunderschönen französischen Akzent. Sie brachte ihm Französisch bei, wenn er bei ihr war, und konnte es besser sprechen als alle seine Cousinen und Cousins. Darauf war er sehr stolz.

Aber die Eltern seines Dads waren einfach nur durchgeknallt. Seiner Großmutter war immer nur wichtig, wie seine Haare aussahen und was er anhatte, und er durfte bei ihnen nie was anfassen, weil er einmal einen weißen Designerteppich mit einer Tafel Schokolade verdreckt hatte. Zuhause störte es seine Eltern nie, wenn er irgendwas kaputt machte oder verdreckte. (Gut, manchmal bestraften sie ihn schon, aber sie konnten immer alles reparieren und sie hatten ihn noch nie angeschrien, niemals. Sie schrien sich immer nur gegenseitig an.) Und sein Großvater redete dauernd über Geld und Aktien und Autos und Rennbesen. Manchmal sprach er auch über Quidditch, das war die einzige Zeit, in der sie sich überhaupt verstanden. Dads Bruder, sein Onkel Michael und dessen Frau waren super, auch wenn keiner von ihnen seine Haarfarbe einfach so ändern konnte, so wie Onkel Ted, aber seine Großeltern konnte man vergessen. Allerdings war es toll, wenn er sie vor seiner Grandma Fleur erwähnte. Die konnte immer so herrlich genervt schnaufen, das war klasse.

3\. Er konnte sich leider nicht daran erinnern, seine Mutter jemals professionell Quidditch spielen gesehen zu haben. Drei Jahre nach seiner Geburt hatte sie damit aufgehört und stattdessen angefangen, die Sucher in der Nationalmannschaft zu trainieren. Er wusste, dass sein Dad ihn als Baby mit ins Stadion genommen hatte, damit er sie spielen sehen konnte, davon gab es eine Menge Fotos, aber erinnern konnte er sich leider nicht. Dabei musste seine Mum wirklich gut gewesen sein. Sie hatte die Meisterschaft öfters gewonnen und einen großen Fanclub, der ihr immer noch Post schickte, als sie schon längst nicht mehr spielte. Sicher, Onkel James war Weltmeister, aber keiner war besser als seine Mum.

4\. Jake hatte anfangs große Probleme, sich in Hogwarts zurecht zu finden. Er war selbstverständlich nach Gryffindor gekommen, was seinen Dad ein bisschen traurig gemacht hatte, denn er war in Ravenclaw gewesen. Aber es gab diese ganzen Regeln, an die er sich plötzlich halten musste, und die Lehrer waren längst nicht so nachsichtig wie seine Eltern. Das waren sie schon in der Grundschule nicht gewesen, aber die hatte nicht den ganzen Tag gedauert, und er hatte sich wenigstens Zuhause austoben können. Aber hier war ständig jemand, der ihn ermahnte. Wenn es nicht die Lehrer waren, dann waren es die blöden Portraits, Geister oder Vertrauensschüler. Er verlor in den ersten Wochen so viele Punkte, dass ihn keiner mehr mochte, bis auf seine Familie, die ihn schließlich mögen musste.

5\. Nach einem halben Jahr hatte Jake sich endlich soweit eingewöhnt, dass er die Regeln nicht mehr ständig brach, sondern nur noch ab und zu, wenn es keiner mitbekam außer Peeves. Aber der hatte selbst noch nie irgendwelche Regeln befolgt, also machte Jake sich nicht allzu viele Sorgen. Als er in den Ferien nach Hause kam, schimpfte seine Mum halbherzig mit ihm. Aber Mum hatte sich auch nicht immer an die Regeln gehalten. Als sie merkte, dass ihn ihre Ermahnungen nicht wirklich beeindruckten, fuhr sie sehr viel schwerere Geschütze auf. Sie holte Grandma Fleur zu Hilfe. Alle Leute sahen Jakes Großeltern und dachten, dass sein Großvater, der ehemalige Fluchbrecher, der einen Giftzahnohrring und lauter beeindruckende Narben hatte, der furchteinflößende war. Aber diese Leute hatten noch nie Grandma Fleur gesehen, wenn sie sich richtig in Rage redete. Er kannte keinen, der dann mit ihr in einem Raum sein wollte. Grandma Fleur war die Geheimwaffe der ganzen Familie, allerdings war meistens nur Jake dumm genug, es so auf die Spitze zu treiben, dass sie eingesetzt werden musste.

6\. Jakes Eltern waren in Hogwarts beide Sucher gewesen und seine Mum war es auch nach der Schule geblieben. Jake hatte immer davon geträumt, eines Tages auch als Sucher für sein Haus zu spielen und war überglücklich, als er in der dritten Klasse endlich in die Mannschaft kam. Er wollte unbedingt der Sucher sein, aber schon nach zwei Trainings stellten sie fest, dass er als Sucher absolut nicht geeignet war. Es war einfach so _langweilig_! Wie hatten seine Eltern das nur so lange aushalten können, ohne einzuschafen?! Ständig musste er über dem Spielfeld kreisen und nach einem winzigen goldenen Ball Ausschau halten, während er den ganzen Spaß verpasste. Glücklicherweise gab es ein Mädchen im Team, das liebend gerne seinen Platz als Sucher einnahm. Stattdessen versuchte Jake sich als Treiber, und das war so viel besser! Er war mitten im Spielgeschehen und er durfte mit einem großen Schläger auf einen Ball einschlagen, ohne dass sich irgendjemand darüber beschwerte (abgesehen vielleicht von den Spielern, die von den Klatschern getroffen wurden).

7\. Quidditch machte ihm so einen großen Spaß, dass er es auch nach der Schule machen wollte. Er wollte genauso gut werden wie seine Mum und Onkel James. Er arbeitete hart im Training, und als die Lehrer ihm sagten, dass er sich nicht nur auf Quidditch konzentrieren, sondern auch gute Noten schreiben sollte, fing er auch an, sich in der Schule anzustrengen. Er war kein Genie und würde nie so gute Noten haben wie Tante Victoire oder Dora (die aus irgendeinem Grund immer nur in Zaubertränke versagte), aber er war gar nicht mal so schlecht. Sein bestes Fach war überraschenderweise Verwandlung und er überlegte sogar ernsthaft, ob er nach der Schule nicht versuchen sollte, ein Animagus zu werden (als er sah, wie viele Formulare er dazu ausfüllen musste, verwarf er die Idee jedoch schnell wieder). Trotzdem war sein größter Wunsch, später Quidditch zu spielen, und er schaffte es auch.

8\. Leider war in der englischen Liga kein Platz für ihn frei, als er endlich mit der Schule fertig war, und so sah er sich nach anderen Möglichkeiten um. Und er hatte Glück, eine französische Mannschaft suchte nach einem Treiber und hatte Interesse an ihm. Die Delacours waren eine bekannte Familie in Frankreich, und die Weasleys kannte sowieso jeder, und auch die Familie seines Dads hatte gute Kontakte. Und Dank seiner Großmutter sprach Jake fließend Französisch und fand sich ohne Probleme zurecht. In den Sommerferien war er öfters bei seinen Urgroßeltern und seiner Tante Gabrielle gewesen, also kannte er sich auch unter französischen Zauberern gut aus. Er hatte zwar immer davon geträumt, einmal in England erfolgreich zu sein, aber Frankreich bot ihm gerade die Chance seines Lebens, das konnte er sich nicht entgehen lassen. Als er schließlich in die französische Nationalmannschaft kam, hatte er immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er gegen England spielen sollte, aber so war das Spiel eben.

9\. An richtigen Beziehungen hatte er nie viel Interesse gehabt. Er war ein gutaussehender Rebell und jedes Mädchen schmolz dahin, wenn er Französisch sprach. Aber er fand nie ein Mädchen, das er besonders gerne mochte. In Frankreich hätte er jede Nacht eine andere haben können, wenn er wollte, auch wenn die natürlich nicht so von seinen Sprachkünsten beeindruckt waren. Der Sex war ganz okay, aber verliebt war er nie. Das war wohl einfach nichts für ihn. Er dachte sich, dass er die Richtige irgendwann schon finden würde, so wie Onkel James. Das passierte allerdings nie. Für Jake war das auch in Ordnung. Beziehungen waren diese Mühe sowieso nicht wert.

10\. Letzten Endes wurde er sogar zweimal Weltmeister. Glücklicherweise traf er in keiner Weltmeisterschaft auf England, sodass er den Großteil seiner Familie nicht enttäuschen musste und sie ihn ohne schlechtes Gewissen anfeuern konnte. Er beeindruckte sogar die Eltern seines Dads, die glücklich waren, etwas Neues zu haben, mit dem sie vor ihren Freunden angeben konnten. Sie machten ihm Vorwürfe, dass er ihnen keine Großenkel schenkte, aber wenn er sah, wie sie mit ihren anderen Urenkeln umsprangen, fragte er sich, warum sie überhaupt welche wollten. Sie mochten ja nicht mal die, die sie schon hatten. Und seine Eltern waren immer stolz auf ihn und unterstützten ihn bei allem, und das war das wichtigste.

 **TBC…**


	12. Dezember: David (Louis und Annie)

**12\. Dezember: David (Louis und Annie)**

1\. David hatte sich immer Geschwister gewünscht. Seine Familie war riesengroß und fast alle seine Cousinen und Cousins hatten Brüder und Schwestern. Sein Dad hatte sogar eine Zwillingsschwester, die absolut tollste Tante, die es gab. Und außerdem hatte sein Dad Tante Victoire, deren Kinder die allercoolsten waren, mit ihren ständig wechselnden Haarfarben und Augenfarben und Nasen. David war schrecklich neidisch darauf, wie gut sich Dora und Remus verstanden. Genau wie Diana und Aiden, die Kinder von Tante Rose und Onkel Scorpius.

Es gab zwar einige Kinder, die fast genauso alt waren wie er, und mit denen er häufig spielte, besonders, wenn alle im Fuchsbau bei ihren Urgroßeltern waren, aber Zuhause war er immer alleine mit seinen Eltern. Und egal, wie sehr er bettelte, er bekam weder einen kleinen Bruder noch eine kleine Schwester. Seine Mum wurde nur immer trauriger, wenn er fragte, deshalb hörte er irgendwann auf damit.

2\. Stattdessen hatte er wenigstens einen Hund. Einen großen Golden Retriver, den er Jean-Claude nannte. Er schlief immer an Davids Fußende und beschützte ihn vor allem, was ihm Angst machte. David konnte stundenlang im Garten mit ihm spielen und brachte ihm alle Tricks bei, die ihm nur einfielen. Jean-Claude war der beste Ersatz für ein Geschwisterchen, den er sich nur wünschen konnte.

3\. David war sechs, als Tante Dominique Jake bekam. Und weil Mum und Tante Dominique beste Freundinnen waren, musste er oft mit Jake spielen. Es war nicht so, als ob David Jake nicht mögen würde. Er war das, was einem kleinen Bruder am nächsten kam. David hatte nur unterschätzt, wie nervig kleine Kinder sein konnten. Ständig musste er aufpassen, dass Jake nichts kaputtmachte, besonders Mums teure Kristallvasen. Von seinen Rennautos ganz zu schweigen. Und als er älter war, kletterte Jake liebend gerne auf die Bäume im Garten, die so viele morsche Äste hatten. Seine Eltern hatten ihm verboten, auch nur unter diesen Bäumen zu _stehen_ , und Jake kletterte einfach rauf, egal, wie häufig David ihm sagte, dass er das nicht durfte.

Es geschah ihm ganz recht, dass einer der Äste durchbrach und Jake wie ein Stein herunterfiel und sich den Arm brach. Er bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er deshalb kein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Seine Mum gab ihm drei Wochen Hausarrest und schimpfte ganze zehn Minuten mit ihm, während Tante Dominique Jake im Mungos nur eine High Five gab und durch die Haare wuschelte. David fand das schrecklich ungerecht, aber Dora tröstete ihn, dass das ganz normal war. Ältere Geschwister mussten häufig den Mist ausbaden, den die Kleinen anstellten. In solchen Momenten war David dann doch ganz froh, dass er keine Geschwister hatte.

4\. Und es war ja auch nicht so, als ob er alleine wäre. Er kam im gleichen Jahr nach Hogwarts wie Aiden Malfoy, und Tante Mollys jüngster Sohn Frank war nur ein Jahr über ihm. David hatte schon Angst, dass er und Aiden nicht im gleichen Haus landen würden, schließlich war Aidens große Schwester Diana in Slytherin. Aber er hätte sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. So schnell wie bei Aiden war der Sprechende Hut bei keinem anderen, und der schickte ihn ohne Nachzudenken nach Gryffindo, wo David auch hinkam.

5\. Zu Davids Überraschung war Aiden darüber aber gar nicht so glücklich wie er selbst. Er hatte gedacht, dass Aiden unbedingt nach Gryffindor wollte. Sein Grandpa Ron war der größte Fan des Hauses, und wie cool war der Gemeinschaftsraum? Und die Aussicht erst, die sie vom Schlafsaal hatten! Aber Aiden war traurig, dass er nicht auch in Slytherin war, so wie seine große Schwester. David wusste, wie sehr Aiden an ihr hing und wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte, seit sie in Hogwarts war. Aiden war längst nicht mehr so fröhlich gewesen, wenn David zu ihnen zum Spielen kam wie zu der Zeit, wo Diana noch zu Hause war. Irgendwie konnte David das auch verstehen, aber so schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht! Man konnte vielleicht nicht so viel Zeit zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen, aber Diana war auch zweieinhalb Jahre älter, und obwohl sie Zuhause immer gerne mit ihnen spielte, in Hogwarts waren zweieinhalb Jahre schon ein großer Unterschied, selbst wenn man im selben Haus war.

Nach einer Weile gewöhnte Aiden sich glücklicherweise daran, und Diana besuchte sie auch häufig im Gryffindorturm, was es einfacher machte. Und wenn Aiden sich zur Küche runterstahl und David ihm zögerlich folgte und die ganze Zeit inständig hoffte, dass sie nicht erwischt wurden, besuchten sie Diana immer in Slytherin. Und deren Gemeinschaftsraum war nicht halb so super, da hatte Aiden wirklich noch mal Glück gehabt.

6\. David war ein großer Quidditchfan, aber miserabel im Quidditch spielen. Er konnte nicht gut fliegen und nach einer Weile wurde ihm auf dem Besen durch das Gewackele immer schlecht. Dagegen gab es zwar Tränke, aber so groß war sein Wunsch nun auch wieder nicht, in die Hausmannschaft zu kommen. Aber er feuerte Gryffindor immer begeistert an, besonders, als Aiden schließlich in die Mannschaft kam. In der vierten Klasse wurde er sogar Stadionsprecher. Er sprang eigentlich nur für jemand anderen ein, weil der krank wurde, aber alle Häuser forderten einstimmig, dass er den Job behalten sollte. David hatte ein fotographisches Gedächtnis und konnte stundenlang interessante Statistiken herunterbeten, und dabei schaffte er es, sie so interessant zu gestalten, dass niemandem langweilig wurde, und darauf war er besonders stolz. Er wusste, wie langweilig sowas sein konnte, da musste man nur einmal Onkel Percy für zehn Minuten zuhören.

7\. Seine Eltern arbeiteten beide im Ministerium und David hatte immer gedacht, dass er auch einmal dort arbeiten würde. Er konnte längst nicht so gut Französisch wie sein Dad, oder überraschenderweise Jake, und die Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen fand er furchtbar langweilig, aber im Ministerium gab es viel zu tun. Onkel Fred arbeitete in der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten und organisierte andauernd die Quidditchmeisterschaften, und das klang doch fantastisch!

Aber dann war er so gut als Stadionsprecher, dass ihm der Leiter des Fernsehkanals für Quidditch anbot, für sie zu arbeiten, die Spiele live zu kommentieren und nachher zu analysieren, und da konnte David schlecht nein sagen.

8\. Er liebte seinen Job. Manchmal konnte er auch seine Großtante Ginny, oder seinen Onkel James und Tante Dominique als Experten gewinnen. David hatte das Gefühl, die ganze Zauberwelt saß vor dem Fernseher, wenn es diese Weasley-Talkrunden gab. Besonders James und Dominique konnten sich stundenlang über irgendwelche Spieler und Spielzüge streiten. Diese Streitigkeiten zogen sich manchmal sogar über Jahre hin. David tat sein bestes, einzugreifen, bevor es zu Handgreiflichkeiten kommen konnte. Dann fragte er sich oft, warum James' Mutter Ginny sich nicht einmischte, aber die lehnte sich immer nur grinsend in ihrem Stuhl zurück und beobachtete das Ganze amüsiert. David hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass so alte Leute vernünftiger wären, aber nach Onkel George hätte er sich eigentlich über nichts mehr wundern dürfen.

9\. Er wollte immer selbst eine große Familie haben. Auch wenn Jake als kleiner Ersatzbruder etwas nervig gewesen war, hatte er trotzdem immer Geschwister gewollt. Und er hatte Glück, als er endlich die Richtige gefunden hatte, dass sie genau das Gleiche wollte. Leider wurde sie nicht schwanger, egal, wie lange sie es auch versuchten. Die Heiler gaben ihnen einige Tränke, die in der letzten Zeit entwickelt wurden, und sie gingen sogar zu einem Muggelarzt, der ihr Hormone verschrieb. Nach einer Weile hatten sie endlich Erfolg.

Sie waren allerdings so erfolgreich, dass es Drillinge wurden. So viele Babys auf einmal hatten sie eigentlich nicht gewollt. Aber wenigstens war so mit einer Schwangerschaft alles erledigt.

10\. Zum Glück hatte er eine große Familie. Er bekam einen Haufen Babysachen, den die anderen nicht mehr brauchten, und auch eine Menge freiwillige Babysitter. Und die hatten sie auch bitter nötig, denn man machte sich überhaupt keine Vorstellung, wie anstrengend drei Babys auf einmal waren. Aber wenigstens waren sie so nie alleine, hatten immer jemanden zum Spielen und würden sich nie so alleine fühlen wie David manchmal als kleiner Junge. Witzigerweise landeten die Drillinge alle in verschiedenen Häusern, aber sie schien das nie so zu stören wie Aiden früher. Sachen gab's.

 **TBC…**


	13. Dezember: Jeremy, Michelle, Frank

**13\. Dezember: Jeremy, Michelle, Frank (Molly und Justin)**

1\. Ihr Zweig der Weasley-Familie galt immer als er ernsteste und seriöseste, der keinen Spaß verstand. Jeremy, Michelle und Frank konnten nie so ganz verstehen, wie sie zu diesem Ruf gekommen waren. Okay, Grandpa Percy konnte schon sehr langweilig sein, wenn er erstmal von seinen Paragraphen und Bestimmungen anfing, aber der Rest? Grandma Audrey hatte Schauspielerin werden wollen und es gab einen Werbespot mit ihr, wo sie mit neunzehn Jahren in einem Bikini auf einem Porsche saß und Orangensaft trank. Sie kannten keine andere Großmutter, die so etwas Verrücktes gemacht hatte. Tante Lucy hatte den besten Humor der ganzen Familie. Und sie arbeitete für Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze und gab ihnen immer die tollsten Produkte zum Testen.

Und ihre Eltern waren die besten überhaupt. Ihre Mum brachte die schlimmsten Schwerverbrecher ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken nach Askaban. Und ihr Dad konnte die Nationalhymne rülpsen, wenn er betrunken war. Und wenn ihre Eltern keine Zeit zum Kochen hatten, bestellten sie häufig eine große Pizza, breiteten eine Decke vor dem Kamin aus und taten so, als würden sie ein Picknick veranstalten. Niemand hatte coolere Eltern als sie.

2\. Ihre Grandma Audrey war keine Hexe, sondern ein Muggel. Als kleine Kinder war ihnen das nie aufgefallen. Sie fanden es nur merkwürdig, dass sie die einzige war, die ihnen keine Geschichten über Hogwarts erzählte, wenn sie danach fragten. Stattdessen zeigte sie ihnen die Werbespots, die sie gedreht hatte, als sie jung war (und das war wirklich merkwürdiges Zeug, die drei konnten sich nicht vorstellen, wie diese Spots jemanden davon überzeugen, die Produkte zu kaufen, für die sie warben). Außerdem liebte Grandma Audrey Shakespeare und spielte mit ihnen die Stücke nach. Sie konnte fantastisch sterben.

3\. Sie kamen alle drei nach Ravenclaw. Irgendwie hatten sie das erwartet, schließlich waren ihre Eltern auch beide in dem Haus, aber der Rest ihrer Familien waren fast alle in Gryffindor und Hufflepuff gewesen, und es gab nun wirklich keine Garantie, in welches Haus man am Ende kam. Sie waren alle sehr gerne in Ravenclaw (Michelle und Frank erzählten Jeremy, dass ihre Eltern lautstark gejubelt und sich eine High Five gegeben haben, als sie seinen ersten Brief bekommen hatten), auch wenn der Adler beim Eingang schrecklich nervig war, wenn man nicht sofort auf die richtige Antwort kam. Frank machte einmal alle seine Hausaufgaben direkt vor dem Eingang, während er darauf wartete, dass jemand anderes kam. Alle anderen Häuser benutzten stinknormale Passwörter, aber hier musste man manchmal Philosophie studiert haben, nur um zu seinem Bett zu kommen! Nachdem Frank sich einmal Zuhause beschwert hatte, schenkte Tante Lucy ihm zu Weihnachten das Buch _Philosophie für Dummies_ und Frank hatte nie wieder Probleme damit, in sein Haus zu kommen.

4\. Um ehrlich zu sein, fragten Michelle und Frank sich allerdings manchmal, warum Jeremy nach Ravenclaw gekommen war. Er hatte kaum Interesse am Unterricht, er machte seine Hausaufgaben nur sehr schluderig und war einer der am wenigsten Ehrgeizigen im ganzen Haus. Es war ungewöhnlich, aber die Graue Dame versicherte ihnen, dass alle Ravenclaws unterschiedlich waren und sich die wesentlichen Charakterzüge nicht immer so offensichtlich zeigten. Immerhin waren auch Luna Scamander und dieser verrückte Hochstapler Gilderoy Lockhard in dem Haus gewesen. (Michelle hatte einmal eines seiner Bücher gelesen, weil ihre Urgroßmutter so von ihnen schwärmte, aber sie hatte ehrlich nicht verstehen können, warum die Bücher so beliebt waren. Sie waren ja nicht mal gut geschrieben.)

Aber Michelle und Frank hatten vergessen, dass es nicht nur um Intelligenz und Ehrgeiz bei Ravenclaw ging, es ging auch um Individualität und Kreativität (was hundert Prozent erklärte, wie Luna Scamander in diesem Haus gelandet war). Nach der Schule wurde Jeremy zu einem unglaublich gefragten Künstler. Er malte diese abgefahrenen abstrakten Bilder, die bei jedem Blick anders aussahen, und gestaltete völlig verrückte Skulpturen, von denen man nie so genau wusste, was sie machen würden. Er verdiente einen Haufen Kohle damit. Michelle und Frank freuten sich sehr für ihn, aber sie konnten beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen, warum jemand bereit war, so viel Geld für etwas auszugeben.

5\. Frank machte nach der Schule auch etwas Kreatives, auch wenn er in eine etwas andere Richtung ging. Er schrieb Geschichten für kleine Kinder, die Jeremy dann für ihn illustrierte. Ursprünglich hatte Frank angenommen, dass er einmal im Ministerium arbeiten würde, so wie seine Eltern und Großeltern. Aber die kleinen Kinder in der Familie waren immer ganz begeistert von den Geschichten, die er sich ausdachte. Und einmal bat ihn Tante Lily, die Geschichte aufzuschreiben, die ihre Tochter Liz so begeistert hatte und fragte ihn später, ob es ihn stören würde, wenn der Tagesprophet sie für eine Sonderausgabe abdrucken würde. Frank wäre verrückt gewesen, wenn er das abgelehnt hätte, und so begann er bereits in der Schule, Geschichten für den Tagespropheten zu schreiben. Später fand er sofort einen Verleger und so wurde er von allen Kindern in der Zauberwelt geliebt. Seinen Namen kannten mehr Kinder als den von Onkel Harry. Darauf war Frank besonders stolz.

6\. Die verrückteste Karriere von allen hatte allerdings Michelle, die ein richtiger Rockstar wurde. In der Schule gründete sie mit ihren besten Freundinnen eine Band. Weil sie alle aus verschiedenen Häusern kamen, nannten sie sich _The Four Houses_. Sie übten mehrmals die Woche im Raum der Wünsche. Nach einer Weile sprach es sich rum, dass es eine Band in Hogwarts gab und immer mehr Leute wollten bei den Proben zuhören, weil es eine tolle Abwechslung zu dem sonst ziemlich langweiligen Schulalltag war. Am Ende gaben sie im Raum der Wünsche sogar richtige Konzerte und der beste Freund von Onkel George, dem ein Radiosender gehörte, sorgte dafür, dass die ganze Zauberwelt sie hören konnte (oder zumindest die, die Radio hörten). Nach der Schule produzierten sie ein Album und gingen auf Tournee und wurden als die neueste Inkarnation der Schwestern des Schicksals gefeiert.

7\. Grandpa Percy war ein bisschen entsetzt, dass keines seiner Enkelkinder auch nur ansatzweise in seinen Fußstapfen folgte und eine verantwortungsvolle Tätigkeit im Ministerium fand. Onkel George hingegen kriegte sich gar nicht mehr ein vor Begeisterung, dass sie alle drei so ungewöhnliche Berufe wählten. Jedes Mal, wenn das bei Familienfeiern zur Sprache kam, schlug er seinem Bruder auf die Schulter und sagte grinsend, dass er keine Schauspielerin hätte heiraten dürfen, wenn er die feinen Künste nicht wertschätzte. Grandpa Percy wurde dann immer rot und stammelte, dass er eine Postbeamtin geheiratet hatte, und keine Schauspielerin, aber alle Geschwister hatten ihn schon mal dabei erwischt, wie er sich alleine Grandmas Werbespots angesehen hatte und wussten es besser.

8\. Sie brauchten alle drei eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich schließlich niederließen. Grandpa Percy freute sich, dass seine Warnungen, zu früh zu heiraten, gefruchtet hatten, aber in Wahrheit hatten sie alle einfach Probleme damit, den Partner fürs Leben zu finden. Jeremy war der erste von ihnen, der heiratete. Mit fünfunddreißig verliebte er sich in seine neue Nachbarin, die einmal um drei Uhr Nachts wutentbrannt an seine Tür hämmerte, weil sie nicht schlafen konnte dank der lauten Musik, die das ganze Haus hören konnte. Jeremy hörte gerne Michelles Band, während er arbeitete, und hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass der Schallschutzzauber nachgelassen hatte. Sie stritten sich so heftig, dass die anderen Nachbarn die Polizei riefen, und beruhigten sich erst, als sie in nebeneinanderliegenden Zellen saßen. Danach schien es irgendwie selbstverständlich, eine Beziehung anzufangen, und nur drei Monate später waren sie verheiratet.

9\. Frank heiratete sogar noch später, mit vierzig, obwohl er schon zehn Jahre mit seinem Freund zusammen war. Er wusste, seit er vierzehn war, dass er sich nicht für Mädchen interessierte. Er schwärmte ungemein für den Sucher ihrer Hausmannschaft, der ein Jahr älter war als er, aber leider hatte der eine Freundin, mit der er ständig händchenhaltend durchs Schloss lief, und absolut keine Chance. Er kannte keine anderen schwulen Jungen in Hogwarts. Es gab bestimmt welche, aber er wusste nicht, wer sie waren. Also zuckte er in der Schule immer nur mit den Schultern, wenn ihn jemand fragte, warum er keine Freundin hatte, und murmelte, dass er die Richtige einfach noch nicht gefunden hatte.

Es wurde besser nach Hogwarts. Er kannte ein paar coole Clubs in London, die meisten für Muggel, aber nach einer Weile fand er auch einen für Zauberer, und eine neue Welt eröffnete sich für ihn. Er hatte drei oder vier lockere Beziehungen in den nächsten Jahren, bis er endlich den Mut fand, seiner Familie davon zu erzählen. Und das eigentlich nur, weil Michelle ihn und seinen damaligen Freund im Bett erwischte, als sie unangemeldet bei ihm vorbeischaute und Dora ihre neue Freundin zur Weihnachtsfeier in den Fuchsbau mitbrachte und keiner ein großes Ding daraus machte. Seine Familie war aber sehr cool und die meisten schienen nicht mal überrascht zu sein.

Am Ende heiratete Frank seinen besten Freund Sam. Sie hatten sich nach der Schule aus den Augen verloren und Frank hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung gehabt, dass Sam etwas anderes als hetero war. Die letzten drei Schuljahre hatte er eine Freundin gehabt, ein wirklich nettes Mädchen, und alle hatten nach dem Abschluss fest mit einer Hochzeitseinladung gerechnet. Stattdessen trennten sich die beiden und Sam ging nach Schweden, weil er irgendein Stipendium für irgendwas bekommen hatte. Frank lief Sam erst wieder Jahre später über den Weg, in einem Club für schwule Zauberer, und traute seinen Augen kaum. Sie verquatschten sich und Sam erzählte ihm, dass er in Schweden entdeckt hatte, dass er bisexuell war, als er sich in seinen Mitbewohner verliebte. Er war schon seit zwei Jahren wieder in England und hatte sich vor einer Weile von seiner letzten Freundin getrennt und war jetzt bereit für etwas Neues. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren sie schon beide ziemlich betrunken und landeten im Bett. Es war etwas merkwürdig, mit seinem früheren besten Freund zusammen zu sein, weil Frank ihn nie als jemanden gesehen hatte, in den er sich verlieben konnte, aber er wurde eines Besseren belehrt.

10\. Michelle hatte die langweiligste Kennenlerngeschichte von all ihren Geschwistern. Sie heiratete mit siebenunddreißig den Buchhalter ihrer Band. Buchhalter war einer der langweiligsten Berufe, den die anderen sich nur vorstellen konnten, aber wenigstens war er ein cooler Buchhalter für die beste Band in ganz Großbritannien. Er hatte einen guten Sinn für Humor und konnte sich sogar mit Grandpa Percy unterhalten. Er war einer der Wenigen, der nach einer halben Stunde noch ehrliches Interesse vortäuschen konnte, und das war schon beeindruckend. Und Michelle scherzte immer mit einem verliebten Lächeln, dass sie dank ihm einen Haufen steuern sparten und es keinen größeren Liebesbeweis gab als diesen.

 **TBC…**


	14. Dezember: Margaret (Roxanne und Oliver)

**14\. Dezember: Margaret (Roxanne und Oliver)**

1\. Seit sie denken konnte, wusste Maggie, dass sie adoptiert war. Ihre Eltern erzählten ihr häufig davon, dass es Liebe auf den ersten Blick war, als sie sie im Waisenhaus gesehen hatten. „Du hast vielleicht nicht unsere Gene, aber du bist unsere Tochter und wir geben dich nie wieder her." Auf dem Dachboden war ein Koffer voll mit Sachen ihrer leiblichen Eltern, den das Waisenhaus für sie aufbewahrt hatte, als das Haus ihrer Eltern aufgelöst worden war. In dem Koffer waren ein Haufen Fotoalben, Bilderbücher und Dokumente. Als sie älter war, ging Maggie häufig auf den Dachboden und schaute sich die Fotoalben an. Sie dachte sich Geschichten zu den Bildern aus und fragte sich, wie anders ihr Leben wohl wäre, wenn sie bei ihnen aufwachsen würde. Sie wünschte sich sehr, dass sie alt genug gewesen wäre, um sich an die beiden zu erinnern. Aber sie bereute es keine Sekunde, dass sie bei Roxanne und Oliver war. Die beiden liebten sie über alles und Roxannes Familie war riesig und verrückt und behandelte sie genauso wie alle anderen Kinder auch.

2\. Eine Weile hatte sie Angst, dass sie keine Hexe sein würde. Sie war schon sieben und hatte noch keine Anzeichen von Magie gezeigt. Ihre leiblichen Eltern waren beide Zauberer gewesen, deshalb war sie auch in einem Waisenhaus für Zaubererkinder gelandet, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie zwangsläufig eine Hexe war. Das war viel nervenaufreibender für sie als ihre Adoption. Den Weasleys war es zwar egal, dass sie adoptiert war, aber würde das auch darauf zutreffen, dass sie keine Hexe war? Bestimmt nicht.

Ihre Mutter hatte einen sechsten Sinn für ihre Zweifel und versicherte ihr jeden Abend, wenn sie ihr eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorlas, wie sehr sie sie lieb hatte, komme was wolle. Manche Hexen und Zauberer waren einfach Spätentwickler. Maggie hoffte, dass sie Recht hatte, aber ein paar Zweifel hatte sie schon. Sie hatte eine Heidenangst, dass sie Hogwarts nie zu Gesicht bekommen und später nicht im Scherzartikelladen ihres Großvaters arbeiten würde. Sie kannte doch nur die Zauberwelt, wie sollte sie sich unter Muggeln überhaupt zurecht finden?

Aber dann sah sie eines Tages eine riesengroße Spinne in ihrem Zimmer, die sie zu Tode erschreckte. Panisch rief sie nach ihren Eltern und als die nicht schnell genug kamen, ließ sie die Spinne so schnell wie eine Kanonenkugel aus dem Fenster fliegen. Ihre Eltern fanden sie in Tränen aufgelöst und Maggie wusste nicht, ob sie vor Freude darüber weinte, weil sie doch eine Hexe war, oder vor Angst, weil diese Spinne wirklich riesig gewesen war.

3\. Sie hatte die coolsten Großeltern auf der ganzen Welt. Ihr Grandpa George erlaubte ihr einfach alles und schenkte ihr die coolsten Spielsachen. Ihre Mum brachte zwar auch häufig Prototypen aus dem Laden mit, an denen sie zusammen mit Onkel Hugo und Tante Lucy arbeitete, aber es war nie so aufregend wie die Sachen, die ihr Großvater für sie hatte. Sie vermutete, dass ihre Mum Angst hatte, dass sie sich wehtun würde, aber ihr Großvater hatte da eindeutig weniger Bedenken. Und im schlimmsten Falle war immer noch ihre Großmutter da, die den waghalsigsten Ideen ihres Großvaters Einhalt gebot. Maggie war nie lange enttäuscht, denn stattdessen gab es immer Eis und wer sagte schon nein zu Eis?

4\. Maggie hatte keine Ahnung, in welches Haus sie kommen würde. Die Weasleys waren fast alle in Gryffindor gewesen, einschließlich ihrer Mutter. Ihr Dad und seine Familie waren fast alle aus Hufflepuff (auf der Hochzeit ihrer Eltern hatte das anscheinend zu einem handfesten Streit geführt). Sie hatte keine Ahnung, in welchen Häusern ihre leiblichen Eltern gewesen waren und wusste auch nicht, ob das wirklich irgendeinen Einfluss hatte. Sicher, die meisten Weasleys gehörten nach Gryffindor, aber es gab auch genug, die in den anderen Häusern gewesen waren. Sie hoffte, dass der Hut eine gute Entscheidung treffen würde. Sie hatte Angst, ihre Mutter oder ihren Vater zu enttäuschen, wenn sie nicht in deren Häuser kam, aber sie konnte sich schließlich nicht teilen. Sie war beinahe erleichtert, als der Hut sie nach Slytherin schickte. In dem Haus waren weder ihr Vater noch ihre Mutter gewesen, also hatte keiner gewonnen. Und es war das Haus von Onkel Albus und Onkel Scorpius und ihrer Cousine Diana.

Sie hatte sich ein paar Sorgen gemacht, wie ihr Großvater George wohl reagieren würde, denn der war überhaupt kein Fan von Slytherin, aber auch diese Sorge war unbegründet, als er ihr zwei Wochen nach der Einschulung einen Brief schickte, in dem er sich dafür entschuldigte, dass er ihr keine Schlange als Haustier schicken konnte. Er hätte es fast geschafft, aber Maggies Großmutter hatte ihn dabei erwischt und ihn gezwungen, die Schlange wieder zurück zu bringen.

5\. Ihr Lieblingsgeist in Hogwarts war merkwürdigerweise der Fette Mönch. Der Blutige Baron war einfach zu zornig und beängstigend (und sie hätte schwören können, dass sie ihn einmal im Kerker hatte schluchzen hören, als sie spätabends aus der Bibliothek zurück in ihr Haus ging und das war das unheimlichste von allem). Der Fast Kopflose Nick hatte versucht, sie im ersten Jahr ein bisschen unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen, weil er sich der Weasley-Familie schon lange verbunden fühlte, und er lud sie jedes Jahr zu seiner Todestagsfeier ein, aber so nett das auch von ihm war, irgendwann war sie einfach nur noch genervt davon, dass er nach so vielen Jahrhunderten immer noch nicht darüber hinweg war, dass er seinen blöden Kopf nicht vollständig verloren hatte. Wie in aller Welt hätte er denn mit seinem Kopf Kricket spielen können, wenn der Körper noch dranhing? Und warum zum Teufel hatte ihm das noch nie jemand gesagt?!

Aber der Fette Mönch war klasse. Er hatte immer einen Scherz auf Lager und schwebte neben ihr her, wenn sie als Erstklässlerin Angst hatte, abends alleine zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Außerdem hatte er ihre leiblichen Eltern gekannt und erzählte ihr liebend gerne, wie oft er sie in den dunkelsten Ecken des Schlosses beim Rumknutschen erwischt hatte. Er hatte immer versucht, sie zu einem züchtigeren Verhalten anzuleiten mit seinen Schauergeschichten über Syphilis, aber er hatte keinen Erfolg gehabt.

6\. Ihr Lieblingsonkel war Ted. Als kleines Mädchen war sie besonders fasziniert davon gewesen, wie schnell er sein Aussehen hatte verändern können. Sie liebte seine blauen Haare, aber fand es immer besonders toll, wenn er sich Segelohren wachsen ließ oder einen so langen Bart wie Dumbledore ihn auf seiner Schokofroschkarte trug. Am schönsten war aber, dass er derjenige war, der sie von der Familie am besten verstand. Seine Eltern waren kurz nach seiner Geburt im Krieg gestorben und er konnte sich nicht an sie erinnern, auch wenn er viele Geschichten von ihnen kannte durch seine Großmutter und die anderen Weasleys. Aber es war nicht dasselbe, wie seine Eltern wirklich zu kennen und das konnte sonst keiner verstehen, außer vielleicht Großonkel Harry. Aber Maggie hatte immer ein bisschen Angst, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Er war immer nett und lieb, wenn er sie sah, aber er war _Harry Potter_ und sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn sie ihn über seine toten Eltern ausfragte.

7\. Sie hatte schon immer für Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze arbeiten wollen. Der Laden war etwas ganz besonderes. Ihr Großvater hatte ihn mit seinem toten Bruder eröffnet und ihre Mum leitete zusammen mit ihrem Onkel Hugo und ihrer Tante Lucy das Entwicklungsteam. Als sie klein war, hatte ihre Mum sie häufig mitgenommen und im Laden spielen lassen und das waren einige der schönsten Erinnerungen ihrer Kindheit. Sie liebte, was der Laden mit den Menschen machte. Viele waren gestresst oder genervt, wenn sie hineinkamen, aber keiner verließ den Laden wieder, ohne nicht wenigstens einmal gelächelt zu haben. Kaum ein anderer Laden war dazu in der Lage und sie liebte diese besondere Magie, die er ausübte.

8\. Nach der Schule fing sie dann tatsächlich an, in dem Laden zu arbeiten. Als sie klein war, hatte ihre Mutter in der Werkstatt hinter den Verkaufsflächen gearbeitet, aber im Laufe der Zeit war das Team immer größer geworden und jetzt hatten sie sogar ein ganzes Haus in einer dunklen Ecke der Winkelgasse gekauft, damit alle Entwickler Platz hatten und nicht fertige Erfindungen Platz zum Lagern hatten. Maggie war auch sehr gut und die Arbeit machte ihr lange Spaß. In Hogwarts hatte sie einen ganzen Haufen Ideen angesammelt und brannte nur darauf, sie auch alle umzusetzen. Aber irgendwann war sie ausgebrannt. Die Arbeit wurde mehr Pflicht als Vergnügen und sie hatte keine Ideen mehr. Sie brauchte eine Pause, und als sie einmal im Laden beim Verkauf aushalf, weil der Verkäufer sich krank gemeldet hatte, wusste sie, was sie machen würde. Der Laden war leer, als eine große Gruppe Kleinkinder hineinstürmte und sich auf die Regale stürzte. Eine gestresste Erwachsene folgte ihnen und kam mit Maggie ins Gespräch, während die Kinder alles in die Hand nahmen und sich lautstark zeigten, was sie gefunden hatten. Die Frau erzählte Maggie, dass sie für das magische Waisenhaus in London arbeitete und sie gerade eine größere Spende erhalten hatten. Ein Teil des Geldes wurde immer weggelegt, damit sich die Kinder etwas im Laden hier kaufen konnten. Die Frau beklagte sich, dass sie viel zu wenig Mitarbeiter hatten und da wusste Maggie auf einmal, was sie machen würde. Sie konnte gar nicht glauben, dass sie nicht schon früher darauf gekommen war.

9\. Sie hatte eigentlich nur eine Weile im Waisenhaus aushelfen wollen, bis ihre Muse zurückgekehrt war und sie wieder im Scherzartikelladen arbeiten konnte, aber die Arbeit im Waisenhaus machte ihr so viel Spaß und die Kinder wuchsen ihr so ans Herz, dass sie nie wieder zurückging.

10\. Am Ende adoptierten sie und ihr Mann einen ganzen Haufen Kinder. Als sie jung war, hatte sie immer gedacht, dass sie einmal nur eigene Kinder haben würde, damit sie wenigstens zu ihnen eine genetische Verbindung haben würde, aber als sie die ganzen Kinder sah, die keine eigene Familie mehr hatten, kam ihr das schrecklich selbstsüchtig vor. Warum sollte sie ein eigenes Kind bekommen, wenn es doch so viele andere gab, die sie schon lieb hatte? Am Ende bekam sie mit vierzig doch noch ein eigenes Baby, als sie ungeplant schwanger wurde. Sie hatte bereits vier Kinder und machte sich Sorgen, dass sie ihr kleines Geschwisterchen vielleicht ablehnen würden, weil es nicht wie sie adoptiert war, aber das wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen. Die vier liebten ihre kleine Schwester und ließen kaum einen an sie ran, so ernst nahmen sie ihre Aufgabe als Beschützer.

 **TBC…**


	15. Dezember: Diana, Aiden (Rose & Scorpius)

**15\. Dezember: Diana, Aiden (Rose und Scorpius)**

1\. Ihre Familie war schon ein merkwürdiger Haufen. Ihre Eltern waren ja noch relativ normal, aber der Rest … es war, als ob die Weasleys und Malfoys in Shakespeares Romeo und Julia gefangen waren und nicht wussten, wie sie da wieder herauskommen sollten. Wobei, das war unfair. Ihre Großmütter waren immer sehr nett und höflich und zivilisiert zueinander, wenn sie sich trafen. Aber ihre Großväter … Grandpa Ron beobachtete Großvater Draco immer mit verkniffener Miene, während Großvater bei allem, was Grandpa sagte, schnaubte und die Nase rümpfte. Die beiden konnten einfach nicht nett zueinander sein, dabei waren beide so toll, wenn Diana und Aiden sie Zuhause besuchten. Grandpa Ron gab ihnen immer heimlich Süßigkeiten und kannte ganz tolle Witze, während Großvater Draco fast immer ein neues Spielzeug für sie hatte und dann stundenlang mit ihnen spielte, wenn sie es verlangten. Aiden hatte einmal das Schienennetz seiner Eisenbahn im ganzen Erdgeschoss aufbauen und die ganze Woche, die er bei Großvater Draco und Großmutter Astoria war, so stehen lassen dürfen. Beide Großväter waren so cool, deshalb war es Diana und Aiden einfach nur unverständlich, warum sie sich nicht auch mochten.

2\. Urgroßvater Lucius dagegen war etwas ganz anderes. Er war steinalt und hatte hässliche dünne lange Haare. Und er schien Diana und Aiden überhaupt nicht zu mögen. Als sie klein waren, hatte ihr Großvater sie manchmal mit ins Malfoy Manor gebracht, damit sie auch Zeit mit ihren Urgroßeltern verbringen konnten. Urgroßmutter Narzissa schien sich auch wirklich zu freuen, sie zu sehen, und hatte sogar selbstgebackene Kekse vorbereitet (die steinhart waren und nichts im Vergleich zu denen von Urgroßmutter Molly, aber es war der Gedanke, der zählte). Narzissa war wenigstens nett. Lucius fauchte sie nur an und beschwerte sich, dass sie nicht wirklich zur Familie gehörten, weil sie so viel Weasley-Blut und Muggelblut hatten und schimpfte ständig, wenn sie nur irgendwas im Haus anfassten. Diana und Aiden hassten es bei den Malfoys und baten ihren Großvater inständig, sie nicht mehr dorthin mitzunehmen. Der wollte erst nichts davon hören, stimmte aber schließlich zu, als ihr Vater drohte, sie nicht mehr zu Großvater Draco zu bringen, wenn der ihre Wünsche nicht respektierte. So sahen sie ihren Großvater nur noch einmal im Jahr bei der großen Silvesterfeier, die die Malfoys veranstalteten, und selbst das war schon zu viel. Diana und Aiden hatten richtig Mitleid, dass ihr Großvater mit so einem Vater hatte aufwachsen müssen.

3\. Diana und Aiden fanden es toll, dass ihr Dad so viel mit ihnen Zuhause war. Das ging nicht anders, weil ihre Mum Heilerin war und viel im Krankenhaus sein musste. Ihr Dad war kein Hausmann, so wie Großmutter Astoria oder Urgroßmutter Molly, er arbeitete im Ministerium, aber als sie klein waren, arbeitete er sehr wenig, damit er mit ihnen zusammen sein konnte. Es wurde mehr, als Aiden in die Grundschule kam, weil sie nicht mehr so viel Zuhause waren, und dann tauschten ihre Eltern die Rollen und Dad arbeitete mehr, während Mum mehr mit ihnen Zuhause war. (Aiden hatte es ehrlich gesagt lieber gehabt, dass ihr Dad mehr bei ihnen war, der bestand nicht so sehr darauf, Mums Regeln einzuhalten und ließ sie viel mehr fernsehen, weil er die Sendungen genauso spannend fand wie sie.) Aber sie hatten immer genug Zeit mit ihren Eltern und das fanden sie toll.

4\. Deshalb war es umso merkwürdiger, dass die beiden nach Australien zogen, sobald auch Aiden nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Keiner von ihnen hatte gewusst, dass die beiden gerne nach Australien gehen wollten, sie hatten immer gedacht, dass England ihnen so gut gefiel. Und sie kannten keinen in der Schule, dessen Eltern gleich das Land verließen, sobald die Kinder in Hogwarts waren. Jemand machte sich sogar lustig darüber, dass ihre Eltern sie in Hogwarts ausgesetzt hatten und abgehauen waren, aber Neville hörte das und gab demjenigen drei Wochen Nachsitzen. Danach hielten alle die Klappe.

Aber eigentlich änderte sich kaum etwas für Diana und Aiden. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr Haus in England nicht verkauft und zu Weihnachten war alles wie immer. In den Sommerferien verbrachten sie mehrere Wochen zu Hause und bei ihren Großeltern und dann die restlichen Ferien in Australien, bevor sie wieder zurück nach Hogwarts kamen. Und Australien war schon cool. Gar nicht mal so heiß, weil sie ja im Winter dort waren, mit Kängurus und großen Fischen und komisch sprechenden Leuten. Diana und Aiden konnten gut verstehen, warum ihre Eltern nicht in England bleiben wollten.

5\. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie den eigentlichen Grund verstanden, warum ihre Eltern unbedingt wegwollten. Sie hatten Diana mit einundzwanzig bekommen, mitten in Mums Ausbildung, und sie war eigentlich überhaupt nicht geplant gewesen. Mum hatte eigentlich erst eine Weile als Heilerin arbeiten wollen, bevor sie Kinder bekam, aber als sie schwanger wurde, hatten sie alles über den Haufen werfen müssen. Dad blieb mit Diana zu Hause, damit Mum ihre Ausbildung zu Ende machen konnte, dann bekamen sie Aiden und Dad blieb weiterhin meistens zu Hause. Als es ihm zu viel wurde, tauschten sie und Mum arbeitete weniger. Sie warteten, bis beide in Hogwarts waren, um endlich all das zu machen, was sie schon seit über zehn Jahren machen wollten, aber ihnen zuliebe verschieben mussten. „Wir haben nie bereut, euch bekommen zu haben", hatte Mum ihnen einmal erzählt. „Es wäre nur schön gewesen, wenn ihr noch zehn Jahre gewartet hättet." Deshalb bläute Mum ihnen auch ständig ein, wie wichtig Verhütung war und dass sie immer aufpassen sollten, welche Tränke sie zusammen nahmen und ob es vielleicht einige Zutaten darin gab, die den anderen Trank wirkungslos machten. Diana konnte nie glauben, dass ihre Mutter tatsächlich so leichtsinnig gewesen war, dass sie darauf nicht geachtet hatte. Aber sonst hätte es Diana nie gegeben, sondern irgendein anderes Baby, also konnte sie es ihr nicht besonders übel nehmen.

6\. Mit vollem Namen hieß sie Diana Claire. Sie liebte ihren Namen. Keine, die sie kannte, hatte diesen Namen. Es gab einige Hermines und Ginnys, weil ihre Großmutter und Großtante wohl ziemlich beeindruckend im Krieg gewesen waren und es irgendwann in Mode gekommen war, Kinder nach ihnen zu benennen. Aber sie kannte weder eine Diana noch eine Claire. Außerdem hieß eine tote Muggelprinzessin auch Diana, und die soll wohl ganz toll gewesen sein. Außerdem war sie froh, dass sie nicht so einen blöden Namen wie ihr Dad hatte, oder ihr Großvater, oder ihre Urgroßeltern. Die Malfoys mussten alle bekifft gewesen sein, als sie ihre Kinder benannt hatten. Sie würde nie verstehen, warum ihr Großvater die Familie Malfoy so in den Himmel lobte, wenn sie doch nicht mal in der Lage waren, ihren Kindern vernünftige Namen zu geben.

7\. Das einzige, was Diana jemals getan hatte, um ihren Urgroßvater Lucius stolz zu machen, war, dass sie nach Slytherin kam. Und da war sie sich nicht mal sicher, inwiefern man das eigentlich als ihre eigene Leistung bezeichnen konnte, schließlich hatte der Hut für sie entschieden. Keiner der anderen Weasley, die in Hogwarts waren, waren in Slytherin, da fühlte sie sich anfangs schon ein bisschen einsam. Tante Mollys Kinder waren in Ravenclaw, Dora war in Hufflepuff. Merkwürdigerweise war in den ersten Jahren, in denen die neue Generation in Hogwarts war, kein einziger in Gryffindor. Ihr Dad war ganz begeistert, dass sie in das gleiche Haus wie er gekommen war, auch wenn er das nie erwartet hätte, weil sie ansonsten ihrer Mutter so ähnlich war. Er entschuldigte sich nur dafür, dass sie die nächsten sieben Jahre frieren würde, weil der Kerker so zugig und unterkühlt war. Diana fand das gar nicht so schlimm. Vielleicht war der Mädchenschlafsaal eine Ausnahme, oder jemand hatte das inzwischen behoben.

8\. Aiden war ein riesengroßer Tollpatsch. Es verging keine Woche, in der er sich nicht irgendwie wehtat. Entweder fiel er von seinem Besen, oder stürzte beim Spielen im Garten oder stieß sich irgendwo den Kopf. Er hatte Glück, dass seine Mum eine Heilerin war und die meisten seiner Verletzungen Zuhause verarzten konnte, sonst wäre er ständig im Mungos gewesen und jemand hätte wahrscheinlich das Jugendamt benachrichtigt. Es wurde besser, als er erstmal in Hogwarts war und in die Quidditchmannschaft aufgenommen wurde. Das Training half wirklich dabei, seine Koordination zu verbessern. Am Ende der nächsten Sommerferien starrte seine Mutter ihn an, als ob ein Wunder passiert wäre, weil er sich kein einziges Mal wehgetan hatte (abgesehen davon, dass er sich beim Schnorcheln an einem Stein das Knie aufgeritzt hatte, aber das zählte nicht).

9\. Aidens Dad war ein großer Fan der Chudley Cannons, eine Leidenschaft, die er mit seinem Grandpa Ron und Onkel Hugo teilte. In dem ersten Foto, das es von ihm gab, eine Stunde nach seiner Geburt, trug er bereits einen Strampler von der Mannschaft. Es war gut, dass Aiden die blonden Haare der Malfoys geerbt hatte und nicht die roten der Weasleys, das hätte furchtbar ausgesehen. Schon als er noch klein war, hatten Dad, Grandpa und Onkel Hugo ihn und Diana mit zu Spielen genommen. Diana hatte aber kein Interesse und blieb lieber mit Mum Zuhause, oder noch schlimmer, nahm sich _ein Buch zum Lesen_ mit! Die Cannons waren miserabel, aber für Aiden waren sie die beste Mannschaft, die es gab. Sie waren angeblich sogar mal gut gewesen, als Onkel James für ein Jahr bei ihnen gespielt hatte, bevor eine andere Mannschaft ihn abgeworben hatte. So wie Grandpa Ron davon sprach, hatte Aiden das Gefühl, dass er das Onkel James nie verziehen hatte, dabei war der mittlerweile sogar Quidditchweltmeister.

10\. Aiden wollte später auch einmal Quidditchprofi werden und arbeitete hart daran, genauso gut zu werden wie Onkel James. Er war nie ganz so talentiert oder erfolgreich gewesen wie James, aber es reichte, um bei den Chudley Cannons spielen zu können. Er gewann zwar nie die Liga, aber durch ihn waren sie näher dran als in den zwanzig Jahren zuvor, und wenn man mal ehrlich war, war das eine größere Leistung, als Weltmeister zu werden. Grandpa Ron hatte sogar geweint, und darauf würde Aiden bis zu seinem Lebensende stolz sein.

 **TBC…**


	16. Dezember: Angela, Simon (Hugo und Clara)

**16\. Dezember: Angela, Simon (Hugo und Clara)**

1\. Angela war fasziniert von Insekten und Spinnen. Als kleines Mädchen sah sie einmal in der Buchhandlung ein großes Buch mit einer Spinne auf dem Cover und bettelte so lange, bis ihre Eltern es ihr kauften. Bis sie lesen lernte, vertrieb sie sich die Zeit damit, die Bilder zu studieren und sich vorzustellen, was die Insekten wohl alles konnten. Und sobald sie schließlich lesen konnte, verbrachte sie Stunden damit, alle Einträge auswendig zu lernen. Diese Tiere waren so spannend und konnten so viel, viel mehr als Menschen und auch viel besser. Und das alles ohne Magie.

Jahrelang bettelte sie ihre Eltern an, dass sie eine Spinne als Haustier bekam. Aber ihr Dad hatte panische Angst vor Spinnen und so musste sie bis nach der Schule darauf warten, bis sie sich endlich eine kaufen konnte. Ihr Dad weigerte sich monatelang, ihre Wohnung auch nur zu betreten.

2\. Angela liebte ihren kleinen Bruder Simon. Wirklich. Er war niedlich und er betete sie an. Aber er war auch schrecklich laut. Als Baby schrie er das ganze Haus zusammen und hielt ihre Eltern ständig wach und dann waren sie zu müde, um mit ihr zu spielen. Glücklicherweise hatten sie ein großes Haus und Angela musste sich ihr Zimmer nicht mit ihm teilen. Mit der Zeit gewöhnte sie sich an ihn, und als er älter war konnte man super mit ihm spielen, aber anfangs störte es sie schon sehr, dass sie nicht mehr die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Eltern hatte. Glücklicherweise wohnte Tante Lily direkt nebenan und Angela konnte zu ihr gehen. Ihr Sohn Robert war nur ein Jahr älter als sie und spielte immer gerne mit ihr.

3\. Simon vergötterte seine große Schwester. Sie war fast vier Jahre älter als er und so cool. Sie kannte die verrücktesten Fakten über Insekten und Spinnen und erzählte ihm die coolsten Geschichten (manche waren ziemlich gruselig und er bekam Albträume, aber trotzdem, Angela war die Beste). Er wusste, dass er manchmal ziemlich nervig sein konnte, weil er immer mit ihr und Robert und Roberts großer Schwester Elizabeth spielen wollte und er zu klein war für die besten Spiele, aber ihn störte das nicht.

Manchmal wünschte er sich, dass Angela und er sich so gut verstehen würden wie Dad und Tante Rose oder Aiden und Diana, aber die waren auch nicht vier Jahre auseinander. Aber immerhin verstanden sie sich um Klassen besser als seine Mum und deren bescheuerte Schwestern. Es hätte sie also noch viel schlechter treffen können.

4\. Angela fand es immer witzig, dass sie das einzige Kind aus der Familie war, dass bei der Hochzeit ihrer eigenen Eltern dabei war. Ihre Mum sah aus wie eine Prinzessin und lächelte mindestens doppelt so strahlend. Sie schaute sich die Fotos oft an, auch wenn sie sich nicht wirklich an die Hochzeit erinnern konnte, weil sie noch so klein gewesen war. Sie konnte gerade so stehen und stand auf knubbeligen Beinchen zwischen ihren Eltern. Sie klammerte sich an den Beinen ihrer Eltern fest und grinste zahnlos in die Kamera. Sie trug ein sehr schönes Kleid, das ihre Mutter selbst gemacht hatte und das immer noch auf dem Dachboden war. Angela schaute es sich sehr gerne an, auch wenn sie nicht fassen konnte, dass sie einmal klein genug gewesen war, dass sie tatsächlich hinein gepasst hatte.

5\. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr immer erzählt, dass sie der Grund war, dass sie zusammen waren. Angela hatte das lange nicht verstanden und sich nur gedacht, dass ihre Eltern einfach eine sehr merkwürdige Art hatten, ihr zu sagen, dass sie sie lieb hatten. Erst als sie zwölf war und ihre Mutter sie detailliert über Jungs, Liebe und Sex aufklärte und dauernd betonte, wie wichtig es war, richtig zu verhüten, verstand sie endlich, was ihre Eltern immer gemeint hatten. Es war eigentlich eine ziemlich romantische Geschichte, auch wenn sie ewig brauchte, um sie aus ihren Eltern herauszukriegen: Mum und Dad waren beide deprimiert gewesen, er hatte sie zum Lachen gebracht und sie hatten sich gegenseitig getröstet. Mit Sex. Aber weil Mum schwanger wurde, mussten sie sich wiedersehen und verliebten sich und heirateten schließlich und das war alles nur Angela zu verdanken. Sowas hatte kein anderer aus der Familie geschafft und darauf war sie am Ende richtig stolz. Und mit Simon hatte das nichts zu tun. Hah!

6\. Simon war traurig, dass Angela und er nicht im gleichen Haus landeten. Angela war in Gryffindor und ihn schickte der Sprechende Hut ohne zu zögern nach Hufflepuff. Er wusste, dass Angela und er in der Schule sowieso nicht viel Zeit zusammen verbracht hätten, dazu waren sie einfach zu weit auseinander, aber er wäre trotzdem gerne in ihrer Nähe gewesen. Hufflepuff war toll und ganz nahe an der Küche dran und die Leute waren super, aber ihm fehlte seine große Schwester. Doch als er das erste Mal zu Weihnachten nach Hause kam, umarmte seine Mum ihn mit Tränen in den Augen und sagte ihm glücklich, wie schön es war, dass er im gleichen Haus war wie sie früher und sie so etwas gemeinsam hatten, was nur ihnen gehörte, nicht Angela oder seinem Dad. Das war schon ganz cool.

7\. Angela ging nach der Schule an eine Muggeluni, um Biologie und Insekten zu studieren. Sie hatte im Internet einen sehr interessanten Studiengang gefunden und in der Zauberwelt konnte sie sich einfach nicht gut genug mit Insekten beschäftigen. Den meisten ging es nur darum, wie man sie am besten in Zaubertränken einsetzen konnte, und das war einfach nur barbarisch.

Ihr Großvater mütterlicherseits war einfach nur begeistert davon, dass sie an einer Muggeluni studieren wollte. Er war ein Muggel und das war das erste in ihrem Leben, was er wirklich verstehen konnte. Angela wusste, dass er sie und Simon sehr lieb hatte (was kein Kunststück war, seine anderen Enkelkinder waren allesamt blöde Säcke), und er ging häufig mit ihnen in der Park oder ins Kino, als sie noch klein waren, aber Zauberei verstand er einfach nicht und er fühlte sich immer ausgeschlossen, wenn sie davon anfingen. Aber ihr Studium konnte er verstehen, und er gab für den Rest seines Lebens damit an, dass seine Enkelin eine berühmte Biologin war.

8\. Simon hatte keine großen Ambitionen. Er war nicht schlecht in der Schule, aber auch nicht überragend, und er wollte nach der Schule nicht noch Jahre mit einer Ausbildung verbringen. Sicher, es war absolut cool dass sein Grandpa Ron ein Auror und Grandma Hermine vor Gericht absolut gnadenlos war. Tante Rose war Heilerin, einer der wichtigsten Berufe überhaupt, sein Dad war einer der wichtigsten Leute bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze und die Kleider von seiner Mum waren in ganz England beliebt. Von Angelas Besessenheit von Insekten wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen.

Simon arbeitete nach der Schule bei Flourish und Blotts. Er liebte Bücher, auch wenn er leider kein Talent dazu hatte, sie selbst zu schreiben, so wie Frank. Aber er war immer sehr gut darin, für jeden Kunden das passende Buch zu finden und seine Vorlesestunden waren legendär. Er war so gut, dass Remus ihn bat mindestens einmal die Woche speziell in seinem Kindergarten vorzulesen. Besonders gut konnte er Franks Geschichten vorlesen. Franks Geschichten waren so typisch Frank, dass Simon gar nicht anders konnte, als sie gut vorzulesen.

9\. Angela heiratete nie und bekam auch keine Kinder. Sie hatte einen langjährigen Freund, den sie auf einer ihrer Forschungsreisen in den Regenwald kennen lernte, und war sehr glücklich mit ihm, aber sie verspürte nie den Wunsch zu heiraten oder Kinder zu kriegen. Kinder waren wunderbar und liebenswert, aber sie machten auch viel Arbeit und verlangten viel Zeit und Angela war nicht bereit, ihre Karriere für Jahre zurückzustellen oder sogar ganz aufzugeben. Nein danke.

10\. Simon dagegen hatte sogar vier Kinder und machte es so mehr als wett, dass Angela überhaupt keine hatte. Dabei war es eine wirklich traurige Geschichte. Er begegnete seiner Frau im Eisladen in der Winkelgasse, verliebte sich Hals über Kopf und heiratete sie nach nur fünf Monaten. Innerhalb von zwei Jahren bekamen sie zwei Mädchen (Simon wollte unbedingt, dass seine Kinder nah beieinander lagen und keinen so großen Altersunterschied wie Angela und er hatten). Es war alles wunderbar, bis Tante Rose eines Abends mit steinerner Miene bei ihm vorbeikam, als er den Mädchen gerade Abendessen machte, und ihm sagte, dass seine Frau gestorben war. Sie war einfach zusammengebrochen und keiner hatte ihr helfen können. Anscheinend hatte sie ein Aneurysma im Gehirn gehabt.

Simon fiel in ein tiefes Loch und nur dank seiner Mädchen fand er die Kraft, überhaupt weiterzumachen. Eine Weile war es sogar so schlimm, dass Angela für ein paar Wochen zu ihm zog, um ihm zu helfen. Nie hatte er seine große Schwester mehr geliebt.

Seine zweite Frau traf er in einer Selbsthilfegruppe für Witwer und Witwen. Sie war mit einem Muggel verheiratet gewesen, der bei einem Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben gekommen war. Simon und sie verstanden sich auf Anhieb und wurden schnell Freunde. Seine Mädchen waren ganz begeistert von ihr und dachten sich immer neue Wege aus, um sie zusammen zu bringen, weil sie wieder eine Mutter haben wollten. Nach einer Weile gaben Simon und sie sich geschlagen, und nach zwei Jahren Beziehung heirateten sie schließlich, mit Simons Töchtern als Blumenmädchen. Simon war sich nicht sicher, ob er noch mehr Kinder wollte. Zwei waren eigentlich genug und der Altersunterschied war riesig. Aber irgendwann waren sie so schluderig wie Simons Eltern mit der Verhütung und so bekamen sie Zwillingsjungs. Simons Jüngste war acht Jahre älter als ihre kleinen Brüder und Simon hatte sich erst Sorgen gemacht, dass sie mit den neuen Babys nicht zurecht kommen würden, so wie Angela mit ihm, aber das war völlig unnötig. Die beiden Mädchen liebten ihre kleinen Brüder und die vier verstanden sich fantastisch.

 **TBC…**


	17. Dezember: Sarah (James und Julia)

**17\. Dezember: Sarah (James und Julia)**

1\. Sarah hatte den besten Dad auf der ganzen Welt. Er war immer lustig und flog schon mit ihr auf einem Besen, als sie noch nicht mal laufen konnte. Er war Quidditchweltmeister und jetzt Trainer von einem der besten Teams in der Liga. Außerdem war er der Sohn von Harry Potter und Grandpa war wirklich sehr berühmt in der Zauberwelt. (Um ehrlich zu sein hatte Sarah lange nicht verstanden warum. Ihre Cousinen und Cousins hatten ihr so viele unterschiedliche Geschichten erzählt, dass sie am Ende überhaupt nichts mehr verstand. Mal hatte er einen Drachen besiegt, ein anderes Mal hatte er mit Onkel Ron einen Troll verprügelt, um Tante Hermine zu retten, dann reiste er in die Zeit zurück, um seinen toten Paten zu retten, und er soll auf einem Thestral nach London geflogen sein. Sarah hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wie das alles zusammenpassen sollte.)

2\. Aber sie hatte auch die beste Mum auf der ganzen Welt. Sie kam ursprünglich aus Amerika und das kam Sarah immer unheimlich exotisch vor. Man konnte Amerika zwar dauernd im Fernsehen sehen, die Programme waren voll mit Serien und Filmen, aber wenn Mum davon erzählte, klang das Land immer ganz anders. Es gab Wüste und Schnee und die Bilder von Hawaii sahen aus wie aus einer anderen Welt. Außerdem hatte Sarahs Mutter auch einen ganz anderen Akzent als der Rest ihrer Familie und sie liebte es, dass sie ihre Mutter aus jeder Menschenmenge heraushören konnte. Und sie hatte die tollsten Haare, lang und blond. Sie kamen Sarah immer wie flüssiges Gold vor und ihre Mum erlaubte ihr immer, die verrücktesten Frisuren daraus zu machen. Das war super.

3\. Den Vater ihrer Mum hatte Sarah vielleicht zweimal in ihrem Leben gesehen. Und da war er zwar ganz nett gewesen, aber er hatte nie so ausgesehen, als ob er gerne bei ihnen Zuhause war. Und mit Mum hatte er kaum gesprochen. Sarah hatte sogar Albträume gehabt, nachdem er wieder weg war, in denen sie davon geträumt hatte, dass ihr Dad sie genauso behandelte und sie ihn weinend gefragt hatte, warum er sie nicht mehr liebt hatte. Sie war schreiend aufgewacht und ihr Dad hatte die ganze Woche mit ihr in ihrem Bett geschlafen und ihr versichert, dass er sie immer lieb haben würde, egal, was passierte. Sie fand es schrecklich traurig, dass der Dad ihrer Mum das nicht auch so sah.

4\. Dafür war sie aber viel bei ihren anderen Großeltern. Das war immer ein riesen Spaß, besonders, wenn ihre Cousins und Cousinen auch da waren. Die beiden Jungs Robbie und Luke waren nicht so viel älter als sie und spielten immer gerne mit ihr, und ihre Cousinen waren so cool. Und ihre Großeltern auch. Grandma hatte einen Haufen Pokale Zuhause, teilweise aus ihrer Quidditchzeit und teilweise wegen ihrer Quidditchreportagen. Ihr Dad hatte zwar mehr Pokale, aber die von ihrer Großmutter gefielen ihr viel besser, besonders die Goldene Feder sah wunderschön aus. Und sie hatte immer tolle selbstgebackene Plätzchen. Und Grandpa erzählte liebend gerne von Hogwarts und spielte mit ihr Schach (er konnte es nicht besonders gut, deshalb gewann sie sogar gegen ihn, ohne dass er sie gewinnen ließ. Einmal hatte sie gegen Onkel Ron gespielt und absolut keine Chance gehabt. Der war ein Genie.).

5\. Sie kam selbstverständlich nach Gryffindor. Sie hatte sich nie viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, in welches Haus sie kommen würde, denn sie wusste, dass es natürlich Gryffindor sein würde. Die Kinder ihrer Tante Lily waren auch beide in dem Haus, nur die Kinder von Onkel Al waren alle in Slytherin. Sarah störte das nicht weiter, so konnte sie ohne Probleme in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Manchmal war sie richtig enttäuscht, dass sie nicht auch in dem Haus war, denn der Gemeinschaftsraum war atemberaubend. Er war unter dem See, man konnte den Riesenkraken sehen, und auch wenn es ein bisschen düster war, waren die Farben einfach nur faszinierend. Aber sie mochte den Kopflosen Nick sehr viel lieber als den Blutigen Baron und hatte immer großes Mitgefühl mit ihm, wenn er nicht zur Jagd der Kopflosen eingeladen wurde. Der arme Mann war tot, wenigstens die kleine Freude konnte man ihm lassen.

6\. Sie war begeistert von Quidditch. Mit einem Dad wie ihrem war etwas anderes gar nicht möglich. Sie flog von klein auf auch schon liebend gerne auf einem Besen und war bereits mit fünf in der Lage, ohne Probleme mit dem Besen ihres Dads zu fliegen. Einmal nahm ihre Mum sie sogar mit zur Arbeit, um einem potentiellen Kunden zu beweisen, wie einfach der neueste Besen zu handhaben war, wenn sogar ein siebenjähriges Mädchen dazu in der Lage war. Aber sie hatte nie Lust darauf, selbst Quidditch zu spielen. Sie liebte es, zuzuschauen und ihre Mannschaft anzufeuern (einmal hatte sie unglaubliches Glück gehabt, ihr Dad hatte sie zu einem Spiel mitgenommen, das neun Stunden gedauert hatte und sie konnten natürlich nicht vor dem Ende gehen und so hatte sie am nächsten Tag nicht in die Grundschule gehen müssen). Aber selbst spielen wollte sie nicht. Wo blieb denn da der Spaß?

7\. Ihr Dad war sehr enttäuscht, dass sie nicht mal versucht hatte, in die Hausmannschaft zu kommen. Sie wusste, dass er davon geträumt hatte, dass sie in seine Fußstapfen trat und vielleicht selbst einmal Weltmeisterin werden würde. Es war auch noch ganz nett, wenn sie mit anderen aus der Familie spielte, aber in Hogwarts … Am Ende jeder Flugstunde spielte die ganze Klasse Quidditch, wenn auch nur mit dem Quaffel, und es hatte ihr nie Spaß gemacht.

Sie trat am Ende doch ein bisschen in die Fußstapfen ihrer Eltern, und wurde PR-Beauftragte bei den Holyhead Harpies, dem alten Team ihrer Großmutter. Es war fantastisch. Sie wurde dafür bezahlt, den ganzen Tag über Quidditch zu sprechen, ohne das Spiel auch nur einmal spielen zu müssen. Und sie konnte so viele Spiele sehen wie sie wollte. Ihr Dad war trotzdem ein bisschen enttäuscht, das wusste sie, aber er hatte sein Versprechen nie gebrochen und sie immer lieb gehabt, egal, was passierte.

8\. Mit ihrem ersten Freund Kevin kam Sarah in der fünften Klasse zusammen. Er war in Hufflepuff und er war fantastisch. Lustig, gutaussehend, immer gut gelaunt und zu allen freundlich, und was das Beste war, er hob ihr immer das tollste Rührei auf. Das gab es immer nur am Hufflepufftisch. Es hatte eine ganz spezielle Gewürzmischung, die sie bei keinem anderen Rührei finden konnte. Leider gab es immer nur eine Schüssel und die war schnell vergriffen. Während ihrer ganzen Beziehung frühstückte Sarah grundsätzlich nur am Hufflepufftisch. Außerdem war ihr Freund seit der zweiten Klasse in der Quidditchmannschaft und seit der vierten Klasse der Kapitän, und somit liebte ihn ihr Dad auf Anhieb. Er bemühte sich zwar anfangs, streng rüberzukommen und Kevin ein bisschen Angst einzujagen, aber er hatte einem Fan noch nie etwas abschlagen können und Kevin war so begeistert, einen Quidditchweltmeister und Trainer zu treffen und ihm jede Frage über Strategie zu stellen, die er jemals gehabt hatte, dass Sarahs Dad gar nicht anders konnte als ihn zu mögen.

9\. Sie trennten sich schließlich in der siebten Klasse. Der Stress des letzten Jahres wurde zu viel für sie und ihre Gefühle für Kevin waren nicht mehr das, was sie noch am Anfang waren. Er war leider total überrascht gewesen und sie hatte ein schrecklich schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte, aber nicht schlecht genug, um mit ihm zusammen zu bleiben.

Danach hatte sie eine ganze Weile kein Interesse mehr an einer Beziehung. Die Schule war extrem anspruchsvoll und sie wollte sich vollends darauf konzentrieren. Außerdem hatte sie seit Kevin auf keinen anderen Jungen geachtet und auch wenn einige ganz süß waren, die sie nach der Trennung um eine Verabredung baten, gab es keinen, der ihr Herz so höher schlagen ließ wie Kevin es anfangs getan hatte.

Auch nach der Schule gab es lange keinen besonderen Mann in ihrem Leben. Sie hatte einige One-Night-Stands, wenn ihr nach Sex war, und auch einige Verabredungen, wenn ihr nach Gesellschaft war, aber es gab niemanden, mit dem sie sich mehr vorstellen konnte. Ihre Onkel und Tanten scherzten manchmal, dass sie genau wie ihr Vater war, der, wie sie wusste, ein notorischer Playboy gewesen war. Aber wenn der Richtige einfach nicht dabei war, was sollte sie machen?

10\. Ihrem Mann begegnete sie schließlich auf Kevins Hochzeit. Kevin und Sarah liefen sich ein paar Jahre nach Hogwarts über den Weg und schafften es tatsächlich, wieder Freunde zu werden. Kevin war mit einer ganz tollen Frau zusammen, mit der Sarah sich gut verstand und die glücklicherweise absolut nicht eifersüchtig war (nicht, dass sie Grund dazu gehabt hätte). Auf der Hochzeit traf Sarah schließlich Kevins Trauzeugen, seinen sechs Jahre älteren Bruder, und es war sofort um sie geschehen. Es war anfangs ein bisschen merkwürdig, mit dem großen Bruder ihrer ersten großen Liebe zusammen zu sein, aber er war der Richtige und dann war das auch irgendwann egal.

 **TBC…**


	18. Dezember: Haley,Amanda,Lucas (Albus&Tia)

**Warnung:** Erwähnung einer versuchten Vergewaltigung in den Abschnitten 5 und 9. Solltet ihr das lieber nicht lesen wollen, dann einfach überspringen.

 **18\. Dezember: Haley, Amanda, Lucas (Albus und Tia)**

1\. Sie verbrachten jedes Jahr einen Teil ihrer Sommerferien bei ihren Großeltern in Kairo. Es war nicht unbedingt die beste Zeit, im Hochsommer nach Nordafrika zu fahren, aber es war immer das Highlight von Haleys, Amandas und Lukes Jahr. Besonders, als sie in Hogwarts waren, freuten sie sich immer sehr auf die drei Wochen, die sie dort sein konnten. Alle ihre Freunde in Hogwarts waren neidisch, und bei ihren Großeltern machte es immer besonders viel Spaß. Ihre Eltern kamen immer die erste Woche mit, bevor sie alleine in den Urlaub oder wieder zurück nach England zur Arbeit fuhren. Es war toll, wenn sie dabei waren, dann liefen sie durch die Straßen und ihre Mum erzählte ihnen, was sie als Kind alles erlebt hatte, und ihr Dad zeigte ihnen, wo er und Mum überall hingegangen waren, als sie frisch verliebt waren. Aber es war auch toll, wenn sie mit ihren Großeltern allein waren. Sie durften aufbleiben, solange sie wollten und so viel Eis essen, wie sie konnten.

2\. Aber sie waren auch sehr gerne bei den Eltern ihres Dads. Ihr Großvater hatte tolle Geschichten aus seiner Zeit als Auror und ihre Großmutter wusste alles über Quidditch, was sie nur wissen konnte. Sie erzählten ihnen liebend gerne von der Zeit, als ihr Dad klein gewesen war, und was er alles zusammen mit Onkel James angestellt hatte. Außerdem waren häufig auch die Kinder von Tante Lily und Onkel James da und das war dann immer ein großer Spaß.

3\. Sie fanden es toll, dass sie keine normale Eule, sondern zwei exotische Paradiesvögel hatten, weil ihre Mum seit ihrer Zeit in Ägypten ein großer Fan von ihnen war. Es war immer lustig, wenn sie in den Muggelzeitungen eine Bemerkung zu den exotischen Vögeln sahen, die in der Nachbarschaft gesichtet worden waren. Großonkel Percy hielt ihrer Mum immer gerne einen Vortrag über Verantwortung, wenn die Vögel zur Sprache kamen, aber ihrer Mum war das völlig egal. Sie sagte ihm dann immer, dass einmal ein Löwe abgehauen und durch London gestreift war, da waren ihre Vögel doch ziemlich unerheblich.

4\. Haley war insgeheim sehr stolz darauf, dass sie die Lieblingsnichte ihres Onkel James' war. Er sagte zwar immer, dass er alle seine Nichten gleich lieb hatte, aber Haley wusste es besser. Sie war die erste gewesen und er hatte sie am liebsten. Wegen ihr hatte er sich damals als Nikolaus verkleidet und weil sie es so geliebt hatte, hatte er es auch die nächsten Jahre immer gemacht, um ihr eine Freude zu machen. Und weil die anderen Kinder auch so begeistert waren, zog er die Nummer durch, bis auch das letzte Kind in Hogwarts war. Außerdem brachte er ihr immer die tollsten Geschenke und lächelte sie am breitesten an, wenn er sie sah, und sie wusste einfach, dass sie sein Liebling war, egal, was die anderen sagten.

5\. Die meiste Zeit über verstanden die drei sich eigentlich sehr gut. Natürlich gab es auch manchmal Streitereien, zum Beispiel, wenn Amanda sich weigerte, ihren Brokkoli zu essen und die anderen beiden wegen der langen Diskussion zehn Minuten länger auf ihren Nachtisch warten mussten. Oder wenn Haley mitten in der Nacht das ganze Haus zusammenschrie, weil sie eine Spinne in ihrem Zimmer entdeckt hatte. Oder Luke, der ein schreckliches Theater machte, weil er unbedingt seine Serie sehen wollte, für die sich niemand sonst interessierte. Aber im Grunde konnten sie sich immer aufeinander verlassen, egal, ob es darum ging, dass Luke wegen seiner Brille gemobbt wurde, oder Amanda Mums Lieblingsvase kaputt gemacht hatte und sie alle mit Hochdruck daran arbeiteten, dass Mum es nicht bemerkte. Das änderte sich auch später nicht, als Haley Beistand bei ihrer Scheidung brauchte und Amandas Boss sie beinahe vergewaltigt hätte. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass man immer jemanden hatte, auf den man sich verlassen konnte.

6\. Sie kamen alle drei nach Slytherin. Haley war ein bisschen enttäuscht, weil sie insgeheim auf Gryffindor gehofft hatte (Onkel James' Geschichten waren einfach viel interessanter als die von Dad), Amanda war absolut begeistert, unten im Kerker schlafen zu können, und Luke war einfach nur froh, dass er im gleichen Haus war wie seine großen Schwestern. Ihr Dad war absolut begeistert, dass sie in Slytherin waren und zu Weihnachten philosophierten er und Onkel Scorpius immer über die tolle Zeit, die sie in dem Haus gehabt hatten.

7\. Sie kamen alle drei in die Quidditchmannschaft. Haley und Amanda waren beide Treiber und verstanden sich im Schlaf, und Luke wurde ein Hüter. Sie waren nur ein Jahr alle zusammen in der Mannschaft, bevor Haley ihren Abschluss machte, aber in diesem Jahr waren sie unschlagbar. Keiner kam an ihnen vorbei und sie gewannen den Hauspokal mit so großem Abstand wie nie zuvor. So stolz hatten sie ihren Dad noch nie gesehen und es war herrlich, wie er es jedes Mal Onkel James unter die Nase rieb. Die drei hatten früher immer gedacht, dass die anderen übertrieben, wenn sie von der Rivalität der beiden Brüder in Hogwarts erzählten, aber anscheinend hatten die anderen eher noch untertrieben. Aber hey, sie waren so fantastisch, da konnte man schon stolz drauf sein.

8\. Haley wollte schon immer ein Auror sein. Wenn ihr Grandpa Geschichten von der Arbeit erzählte, hing sie immer an seinen Lippen und stellte sich vor, wie sie genau das gleiche machen würde, wenn sie erstmal groß war. Sie wusste, dass es gefährlich sein würde, aber es war wichtige Arbeit und sie wusste, dass sie gut sein würde. Es war eine Heidenarbeit, die richtigen Noten zu bekommen und das eine oder andere Mal hätte sie am liebsten alles hingeschmissen, aber es war ihr großer Traum und sie würde sich von nichts und niemandem davon abhalten lassen. Im Laufe ihrer Karriere verlor sie einen kleinen Finger und wurde auf ihrem linken Ohr halb taub, aber das war es wert.

9\. Amanda war genauso entschlossen wie Haley. Sie wollte die bösen Buben auch dingfest machen. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht das Zeug zum Auror hatte. Aber sie konnte in Großtante Hermine und Tante Mollys Fußstapfen treten und die Übeltäter vor Gericht festnageln. Und sie war auch sehr gut. Das einzige Mal, dass sie alle ihre Entscheidungen in Frage stellte, war, als ihr Vorgesetzter und Mentor sie eines Abends, während sie zusammen an einem Fall arbeiteten ,plötzlich anfing, sie ohne Vorwarnung zu küssen und ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Sie brauchte fünf Minuten, bis sie sich von ihm befreit hatte. Er wollte sie nicht gehen lassen und nahm ihr ihren Zauberstab weg, bevor sie ihn sich vom Hals halten konnte, aber ihr Großvater hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie einen Selbstverteidigungskurs belegte, und durch einen gezielten Tritt in die Eier konnte sie ihm schließlich entkommen. Sie erstattete sofort Anzeige. Sie hatte ihre Familie noch nie so aufgebracht erlebt. Tante Molly war beeindruckend vor Gericht und sorgte dafür, dass er nie wieder im Ministerium würde arbeiten können. Amanda brauchte lange, bis sie alles verarbeitet hatte, aber ihre Familie war immer für sie da, egal, was sie brauchte.

10\. Luke war nicht so ehrgeizig wie seine Schwestern. Er war auch gut in der Schule, aber am meisten hatten ihn schon immer magische Kreaturen fasziniert, und denen waren seine Noten nicht so wichtig. Als sie noch klein waren, besuchten er und seine Geschwister zusammen mit Grandma Ginny ihren Großonkel Charlie in Rumänien und sobald er die Drachen sah, war es um ihn geschehen. Nach der Schule ging er auch nach Rumänien, aber nach einer Weile konnte er nicht mehr ertragen, wie sie die Drachen für die Banken ausbildeten und suchte sich etwas anderes. Er wurde Züchter für Hippogreifs und war sehr viel zufriedener mit dieser Wahl.

 **TBC…**


	19. Dezember: Elizabeth, Robert (Lily&Henry)

**19\. Dezember: Elizabeth, Robert (Lily und Henry)**

1\. Ihre Mum konnte richtig furchteinflößend sein. Besonders als sie klein waren, fauchte sie immer alle Leute an, die sich ihnen ungebeten näherten und irgendwelche Fragen zu ihrem Großvater stellten. Manchmal waren sie sogar in irgendwelchen Zeitschriften. Elizabeth und Robert fanden das ganz toll, aber ihre Mum regte sich immer schrecklich auf und drohte den Magazinen mit irgendwelchen Klagen. Dabei war es doch ganz nett, dass die Zeitschriften sich für sie interessierten. Und es stimmte sowieso nichts von dem, was sie schrieben, also warum war es so wichtig?

2\. Ihre Eltern erzählten ihnen immer ganz tolle Geschichten zum Einschlafen. Ihre Mum nahm häufig Bücher, die sie schon als kleines Mädchen geliebt hatte, und die waren wirklich fantastisch. Voller magischer Kreaturen und fremder Welten, und wenn Mum die Geschichte der Hauptperson nicht passte, dann dachte sie sich einfach etwas anderes aus. Ihr Dad benutzte nie irgendwelche Bücher. Er dachte sich jeden Tag neue Geschichten für sie aus, in denen sie die Hauptpersonen waren. Manchmal erkundeten sie die Muggelwelt und manchmal waren sie bei den Dinosauriern und das war immer so spannend, dass sie nie einschlafen wollten. Sie waren froh, dass ihre Eltern unter sich ausmachten, wer ihnen abends ihre Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählte, denn sie hätten sich nie entscheiden können.

3\. Ihr Onkel James war ihr absoluter Lieblingsonkel. Er machte jeden Quatsch mit und ließ sie machen, was sie wollten. Sie mochten auch seine Tochter Sarah, aber insgeheim fanden sie die Zeit viel besser, die sie mit ihm verbracht hatten, bevor Sarah da war (sie konnten sich zwar nur noch dunkel daran erinnern, aber sie wussten, dass Onkel James nach seiner Tochter weniger unternehmungslustig war als vorher). Sie waren auch gerne bei Onkel Albus und seiner Familie. Robert und Luke waren fast gleichalt und Amanda und Elizabeth waren auch nah beieinander. Nur Onkel Albus' älteste Tochter Haley war älter als sie und manchmal unglücklich darüber, auf sie aufpassen zu müssen. Dann waren sie aber immer auch extra lieb und spielten Spiele, von denen sie wussten, dass Haley sie mochte, und dann war eigentlich auch immer alles super. Und Tante Tia hatte immer so tolle Geschichten von Ägypten, da konnten sie stundenlang zuhören.

4\. Die ganze Zauberwelt interessierte sich für ihren Großvater. Das war schon immer so und anfangs stellten sie das überhaupt nicht in Frage. Ihr Großvater war toll, und ihre Großmutter auch, warum sollten sich die anderen nicht für die beiden interessieren. Nach einer Weile stellten sie aber fest, dass es anderen Leuten mit ihren Großeltern nicht so ging. Keiner wollte von Tante Mollys Kindern etwas über Großonkel Percy wissen, und sie selbst hatten auch nicht viel Interesse an den Großeltern von Leuten, mit denen sie nicht verwandt oder befreundet waren.

Es dauerte einige Jahre, bis sie mitkriegten, dass einige Gute-Nacht-Geschichten, die ihre Mum ihnen mit ihrem Großvater in der Hauptrolle erzählte, gar keine Geschichten waren, sondern Sachen, die er wirklich erlebt hatte. Kein Wunder, dass die anderen alles über ihn wissen wollten. Ihr Grandpa war fantastisch!

5\. Sie kamen beide nach Gryffindor und freuten sich sehr darüber. Aber gleichzeitig waren sie sehr enttäuscht, dass alle von Onkel Albus' Kindern in Slytherin waren. Amanda und Luke waren ihre besten Freunde und sie hatten sich darauf gefreut, Hogwarts zusammen erleben zu können. Sie besuchten sich gegenseitig oft in den Gemeinschaftsräumen, aber mit der Zeit freundeten sie sich auch mit anderen aus ihren Jahrgängen an. Es war gar nicht mal so schlecht, dass sie in unterschiedlichen Häusern waren, so konnten sie noch viel mehr Freunde finden. Auch wenn sie sich sehnsüchtig wünschten, dass die drei in Gryffindor waren, als sie alle Quiddicth spielten und den anderen Häusern nicht die geringste Chance ließen. Das war schon sehr unfair!

6\. Elizabeth kam als Sucherin in der dritten Klasse in die Mannschaft. Sie hatte Quidditch schon immer geliebt und ihr Dad hatte ihr schon früh das Fliegen beigebracht (manchmal war auch Onkel James dagewesen und hatte ihn zum Wahnsinn getrieben mit all den Kommentaren darüber, was Dad falsch machte). Sie hatte viel Geduld und liebte die Position des Suchers, die ihr erlaubte, alles im Blick zu behalten, ohne direkt am Chaos beteiligt zu sein. Und sie konnte letzten Endes entscheiden, wann das Spiel zu Ende war und das war schon eine sehr mächtige Position. Sie wollte nach der Schule nie professionell spielen, obwohl besonders Onkel James und Tante Dominique sie dazu ermutigten, aber es machte ihr immer sehr viel Freude. Sie hasste es nur, gegen Slytherin zu spielen. Zum einen verlor sie nicht gerne und zum anderen trat sie ungern ernsthaft gegen ihre Familie an.

7\. Robert war zwar auch ein großer Quidditchfan, aber er wusste von Anfang an, dass er kein Talent für die Mannschaft hatte und er hatte keine Lust, so besessen zu trainieren, bis er vielleicht doch gut genug war. Stattdessen war er ein leidenschaftlicher Koboldsteinspieler und verbrachte einen Großteil seiner Freizeit damit, mit anderen zu spielen. Als ihnen das zu langweilig wurde, spielten sie andere Brettspiele und irgendwann dachten sie sich sogar welche aus. Ihre Ideen waren so gut, dass ihr Onkel Fred, der in der Abteilung für magische Spiele und Sportarten sogar ein paar Patente für sie anmeldete.

8\. Die Spiele von ihm und seinen Freunden waren nicht nur in Hogwarts, sondern auch beim Rest von der Zauberwelt so beliebt, dass sie unglaublich viel Geld damit verdienten, bevor sie überhaupt mit der Schule fertig waren (besonders in Japan fanden einige ihrer Ideen großen Anklang). Sie gründeten nach der Schule eine Spielefirma und arbeiteten oft mit Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze zusammen, um die Spiele noch aufregender zu gestalten. Ein paar konnten sie sogar leicht modifiziert in der Muggelwelt auf den Markt bringen.

9\. Elizabeth fing nach der Schule an, bei ihrer Tante Clara zu arbeiten. Sie war schon als Kind gerne bei ihr und Onkel Hugo gewesen und hatte immer fasziniert auf die vielen Skizzen gestarrt, die Tanta Clara im ganzen Haus verstreut herumliegen hatte. Die Skizzen waren immer einsame Spitze, aber noch schöner waren die Kleider, die Tante Clara daraus machte. Sie hatte Elizabeth einige wunderschöne Kleider genäht und Elizabeth hatte sie geradezu angebettelt, dass sie ihr beibrachte, wie sie das auch machen konnte.

Nachdem sie wusste, wie, nähte Elizabeth sich viele Kleider selbst. Es machte ihr besonders Spaß, alte Sachen umzufunktionieren und so zu etwas völlig neuem zu machen. Clara war ganz begeistert von ihren Modellen und förderte sie, so gut sie konnte. Elizabeth würde nie die aufwendigen Kleider entwerfen, die Clara so gut konnte und für die viele bereit waren, horrende Summen hinzulegen, aber viele waren auch von ihren ungewöhnlichen Sachen begeistert und sie liebte es, wenn sie jemandem auf der Straße begegnete, der ihre Kleidung trug.

10\. Elizabeth hatte nie Interesse an Jungen gehabt. Die erste, für die sie geschwärmt hatte, war ein Mädchen aus der Nachbarschaft gewesen, mit dem sie manchmal gespielt hatte. Mit sechs hatte sie ihren Eltern voller Überzeugung gesagt, dass sie beide einmal heiraten würden. Sie konnte sich noch gut erinnern, wie ihre Eltern sie überrascht mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen angestarrt hatten, aber dann hatten sie nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und Dad hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie aufpassen sollte, die Hochzeit nicht zu extravagant werden zu lassen, sie schwammen schließlich nicht in Geld.

Mit fünfzehn verliebte sie sich schließlich in die Sucherin von Hufflepuff, ein fantastisches Mädchen, und sie hatte Glück, dass sie ihre Gefühle erwiderte. Elizabeth wusste, dass ihre Eltern damit kein Problem hatten und ihr Bruder Robert schon gar nicht, aber sie wollte keine große Attraktion in Hogwarts sein, deshalb hielt sie ihre Beziehung geheim. (Was mehr Spaß machte, als sie dachte, dieses heimliche treffen in dunklen Ecken war klasse.) Sie fiel aus allen Wolken, als sie mit ihrer Freundin zusammen in Hogsmeade unterwegs war und Dora dabei erwischte, wie die mit der Fluglehrerin herumknutschte. Aber Anna war auch wirklich klasse (und sah Elizabeths Meinung nach auch viel besser aus als Scott, obwohl der auch sehr nett war). Die ganze Familie nahm Anna mit offenen Armen auf, was für Elizabeth wirklich eine Erleichterung war. Sie hatte schon immer gewusst, dass ihre Familie toll war, aber es war schön, das bestätigt zu sehen.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **A/N:** Liebe Leute, vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommentare. Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit (und hab den halben Monat auch noch gebraucht, um die FF überhaupt rechtzeitig fertig zu kriegen).

 **Sunny:** Ich freu mich, dass du wieder dabei bist und sogar so sehnsüchtig darauf gewartet hast. Ich hoffe, er gefällt dir.

 **Dracovigilans:** Ich freu mich, dass auch du wieder dabei bist (und mich sogar deinem Mann gegenüber erwähnt hast). Ich war dieses Jahr später dran als sonst mit dem posten, weil ich erst sehr kurzfristig auf die Idee gekommen bin, deshalb hab ich etwas hinterhergehangen. Aber hoffentlich war die Freude dann umso größer. Danke für deinen Kommentar und ich hoffe, die folgenden Kapitel haben dir auch gefallen. Außerdem danke für den Hinweis, ich hab keine Ahnung, was in Ellens letztem Paragrah durcheinander geraten ist, im Originaldokument war alles noch in Ordnung. Ich habs nach deinem Review gerichtet.

 **Nymphi:** Auch dir vielen Dank, dass du meinem Universum so die Treue hälst, ich hoffe, die diesjährige FF hat nicht enttäuscht.

 **Icke:** Vielen Dank, dass du dir die Rüge zu Herzen genommen hast ;). Ich will natürlich keinen zwingen, ein Review zu schreiben und es ist schön, wenn Leute überhaupt lesen (ich schreibe häufig auch kein Review, also kann ich mich da auch nicht überlegen fühlen), aber es ist immer schön zu wissen, dass es den Leuten auch gefällt, was man schreibt, nachdem ich schon so viel Zeit investiert habe. Deshalb Danke und ich hoffe, dass du immer noch zu denjenigen zählst, auf die das zutrifft.

 **Frieda:** Danke auch dir sehr herzlich für dein Review. Anfangs war es auch schräg für mich, so extrem weit in die Zukunft zu gehen, aber die nächste Generation hat mich so viel mehr fasziniert als die ursprünglichen Charaktere (wahrscheinlich, weil ich da schon viel weniger an den canon gebunden war und die Kinder so mit Leben füllen konnte, wie ich wollte, ohne völlig auf OCs zurück greifen zu müssen. Das hat sich dann mit jeder FF immer mehr verselbstständigt. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich ein bisschen überrascht, dass überhaupt noch Interesse besteht, weil ich ja praktisch nur noch über OCs schreibe (die letzten Tage werde ich wieder mehr auf die Originale zurückgehen), aber es ist schön, dass es doch so viele Leser gibt, die so in meinem Universum verwurzelt sind, dass sie mir auch hierhin folgen.

 **Schwesterherz:** Wie schön, dass mich eine meiner treuesten Leserinnen hier gefunden hat. Ich war letztes Jahr sehr überrascht, dass hpxperts eingestellt worden ist (ich war da immer nur, um meine FFs zu posten, deshalb hab ich das erst im Dezember mitgekriegt), weil ich da meistens die besten Kommentare gerkriegt hab und glaube auch die meisten Leser hatte. Aber ich hab die FFs immer auf mehreren Seiten gepostet, deshalb hab ich gehofft, dass man mich dennoch findet. Ich hatte nie geplant, so weit in das Leben der Kinder der nächsten Generation einzutauchen, die einzigen, die aus den früheren FFs überhaupt einen greifbaren Charakter für mich hatten waren Dora und die Kinder von Rose und Scorpius, aber ich hatte keine Idee für einen zusammenhängenden Plot und sich 24 One-Shots auszudenken ist extrem schwer so kurzfristig, aber diese 10 kleinen Dinge sind super, um ein paar Ideen anzureißen (so hat es mit dem Universum überhaupt erst angefangen, ich hab das Konzept bei jemand anderem gesehen und das hat mir so gut gefallen, dass ich das auch machen wollte. Und als ich erstmal die Grundzüge hatte, hatte ich so viele Ideen, dass daraus zusammenhängende Geschichten geworden sind.). Außerdem waren die neuen Kinder auch eine gute Gelegenheit, etwas mehr Abwechslung reinzubringen. Ich hab mit den 10 kleinen Dingen vor 9 Jahren angefangen, da war alles in meiner Welt noch sehr viel heteronormativer. Hätte ich die ursprünglichen 10 kleinen Dinge erst jetzt geschrieben, dann wären ein oder zwei Kinder bestimmt schon lesbisch oder schwul gewesen. (Als ich ein Jahr im Ausland studiert habe, habe ich in meiner WG an einem Tag einen Schwulen kennengelernt, der sich als Drag Queen was dazu verdient hat und eine Transsexuelle, deren Eltern sie rausgeworfen haben, das hat meine Welt sehr schnell sehr erweitert.) Im Laufe der Jahre hab ich versucht, das durch ein paar Nebencharaktere etwas in mein Universum einzubauen, aber durch die 10 kleinen Dinge war ich da leider sehr festgelegt. Dominique hatte eine Verabredung mit einem lesbischen Fan und hat sich später mit ihr und ihrer Freundin in einem Club getroffen, und obwohl ich es nie aufgeschrieben habe, ist Justins bester Freund schwul. Bei deren Kindern hatte ich wieder mehr Freiheiten, deshalb hab ich wenigstens ein paar homosexuelle Beziehungen eingebaut. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Doras Geschichte je aufschreiben werde, weil das doch schon extrem weit in der Zukunft liegt, aber wer weiß, vllt. ändert sich das auch. Ich freu mich, dass du mich wieder gefunden hast und dass dir die FF gefällt (du hast sie bestimmt schon entdeckt, aber falls nicht, der Adventskalender vom letzten Jahr heißt Hidden Voices. Er dreht sich vornehmend um Dudley während und nach der Bücher, das war nicht jedermanns Sache, aber ich fand ihn überraschend interessant und bin immer noch überrascht, wie sehr er mir durch die FF ans Herz gewachsen ist). Und herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Hochzeit und so viel Freude wie möglich im Eheleben.


	20. Dezember: Susanna Gilbert (Dudley)

**20\. Dezember: Susanna Gilbert (Dudley)**

1\. Seit sie denken konnte, wusste Susanna, dass die Zauberwelt existierte. Die kleine Schwester ihrer Mutter war eine Hexe und deren Kinder ebenfalls. Manchmal war Susanna unbeschreiblich neidisch darauf, dass sie selbst nicht zaubern konnte, dass ihre Eltern nicht zaubern konnten. Dass sie immer ein Auto oder den Bus nehmen mussten, wenn sie irgendwo hinwollten, anstatt einfach in den Kamin zu steigen. Dass sie alle Wäsche von Hand falten mussten, anstatt einmal kurz den Zauberstab zu schwenken. Dass ihre Bilderbücher sich nicht bewegten. Und vor allem dass sie mit keinem Besen fliegen konnte. Aber ihre Cousins und Cousinen waren nie gemein zu ihr, weil sie nicht zaubern konnte. Bereitwillig teilten sie alle ihre Sachen mit ihr und waren genauso interessiert an und fasziniert von ihrer Welt, wie sie von ihrer. Und ihre Eltern gaben sich wirklich viel Mühe, ihr das Gefühl zu geben, dass sie genauso besonders war wie ihre Cousins und Cousinen, auch ohne magische Kräfte.

2\. Es wurde etwas schwieriger, als die anderen nach Hogwarts kamen und Susanna in London bleiben musste. Sie vermisste besonders Katie, ihre Lieblingscousine, die ein Jahr älter war als sie und mit der sie mehr gespielt hatte als mit jedem anderen. Aber Katie schrieb ihr lange und ausführliche Briefe, in denen sie beschrieb, wie es in Hogwarts war und Susanna tat ihr bestes, ihren eigenen Alltag genauso interessant zu schildern. Glücklicherweise liebte sie die Schule, den Unterricht und ihre Lehrer und auch wenn sie neidisch darauf war, dass Katie ihre Zeit in diesem mysteriösen Hogwarts verbringen konnte, war sie auch froh, dass sie nicht hunderte von Meilen von ihren Eltern entfernt war. Es hatte nun mal alles Vor-und Nachteile.

3\. Susanna wusste schon als kleines Mädchen, dass sie einmal Lehrerin werden wollte. Sie liebte es, zu lernen, und anderen beim Lernen zu helfen, und über die Jahre hatte sie ein paar wirklich wunderbare Lehrer, für die die Arbeit mehr eine Berufung war als nur eine Möglichkeit, Geld zu verdienen. Susanna war davon so inspiriert, dass sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als die nächste Generation ebenso sehr zu inspirieren.

Natürlich war das nicht immer so einfach, wie sie sich wünschte. Susanna schaffte es ohne Probleme, Lehrerin zu werden, aber weil das Leben in London so teuer war und ihr Studium auch nicht gerade billig, war sie gezwungen, eine Stelle an einer teuren Privatschule anzunehmen. Es war nicht so, als ob sie ihre Kinder dafür verachtete, dass ihre Eltern Geld hatten. Nein, die Kinder waren wunderbar, wissbegierig und saugten alles, was sie ihnen beibrachte, auf wie ein Schwamm. Wenn nur ihre stinkreichen Eltern nicht wären, die glaubten, mit Geld ließe sich alles kaufen und Susanna so von oben herab behandelten, nur weil sie keine Millionen auf dem Konto hatte. Wären ihre Kinder ihr nicht so wichtig gewesen und hätte sie das Geld nicht gebraucht, um ihre Schulden zurückzubezahlen, hätte sie den Job am liebsten hingeschmissen und sich eine Stelle an einer Schule gesucht, an der die Eltern normal waren und nicht erwarteten, dass ein Scheck von fünfhundert Pfund aus einer Fünf eine Eins machte. Sie war Mathelehrerin und bei aller Liebe zu ihren Kindern, so funktionierte Mathe nun wirklich nicht.

4\. Als sie es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, suchte sie sich einen Ausgleich, um nicht verrückt zu werden. In der Nähe ihrer Wohnung fand sie ein Jugendzentrum für benachteiligte Kinder und bot an, einmal die Woche Nachhilfe in Mathe und Physik zu geben. Ihr war noch nie ein Kind ohne Potential begegnet, aber es gab so viele, deren Talente nicht genug gefördert wurden. Nicht alle Eltern konnten es sich leisten, tausende für Nachhilfelehrer auszugeben. Und auch wenn sie ihre Kinder in der Privatschule liebte, war es doch etwas völlig anderes, den Kindern im Jugendzentrum zu helfen. Es war so wunderbar, ihre Augen aufleuchten zu sehen, wenn sie ein Problem lösen konnten, an dem sie wochenlang geknabbert hatten und entdeckten, dass Mathe und Physik auch Spaß machen konnten. Und sie war besonders stolz darauf, dass alle Kinder, die bei ihr Nachhilfe nahmen, ihre Noten verbessern konnten und wie viel Selbstbewusstsein es ihnen gab, als sie merkten, dass auf keinen Fall so dumm waren, wie sie dachten. Es gab kein schöneres Gefühl als ein Kind zu sehen, das sein Potential entdeckte.

5\. Susanna gab bereits seit zweieinhalb Jahren Nachhilfe in dem Jugendzentrum, als es beim Personal einen Neuzugang gab. Sie verbrachte leider nur wenig Zeit mit den anderen Erwachsenen, weil ihre Kinder nun mal Priorität hatten, aber nicht mal an ihr ging vorbei, dass es jetzt einen echten Boxer im Zentrum gab, der den Kindern Unterricht in Selbstverteidigung gab, damit sie eine Möglichkeit hatten, sich gegen Mobbing durchzusetzen. Alle ihre Kinder schwärmten geradezu von dem Boxer, wie groß er war, wie stark er war, wie oft er gewonnen hatte und was er ihnen schon alles beigebracht hatte. Susanna hatte schon lange mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einen Selbstverteidigungskurs zu belegen, weil ihre Wohngegend nun nicht gerade die sicherste war und es in den letzten Wochen öfters zu Überfällen auf junge Frauen gekommen war. Aber sie hatte weder die Zeit noch das Geld dazu gefunden, und es war ihr wichtiger, Zeit mit ihren Kindern zu verbringen, als zu lernen, wie man jemandem am effektivsten in die Eier trat. Es kam ihr wie ein Wink des Schicksals vor, dass dieser Boxer jetzt im Zentrum war und nach ein paar Wochen ergab sich endlich eine Gelegenheit, ihn kennen zu lernen. Als sie Dudley das erste Mal sah, warf sie ihre ursprünglichen Pläne ohne zu zögern über Bord. Anstatt ihn um ein paar Tipps zu bitten, wie sie sich am besten verteidigen konnte, lud sie ihn zum Abendessen ein. Die Tipps bekam sie schließlich auch, aber sie brauchten mehrere Wochen, bis sie dazu kamen. Susanna hatte das nie bereut.

6\. Trotz Dudleys ungewöhnlicher Karriere – Profiboxer, der seinen Sport nach einer Verletzung hatte aufgeben müssen und jetzt stattdessen für eine große Bohrmaschinenfirma arbeitete - war er überraschend bescheiden und normal. Er opferte den Großteil seiner Freizeit, um mit den Kindern zu trainieren und hatte auch sonst keine Allüren, die sie vielleicht von einem ehemaligen Sportprofi erwartet hatte. Seine Familie jedoch war der merkwürdigste Haufen, den sie je gesehen hatte. Das fing schon bei der Optik seiner Eltern an. Petunia war spindeldürr und überragte ihren Mann um mehr als einen Kopf, während er klein und kugelrund war und sein halbes Gesicht hinter seinem Schnurrbart verschwand. Ständig beharrten sie darauf, absolut normal zu sein, hörten aber auch nicht auf damit, Susanna vorzuschwärmen, wie besonders Dudley war. Sie legten viel Wert darauf, dass es Susanna nicht ums Geld ging und sie Dudley nicht ausnutzte, gaben aber andauernd mit ihrem materiellen Besitz an.

Dudley zuliebe machte Susanna gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und versuchte, sich gut mit seinen Eltern zu verstehen (was hauptsächlich aus Nicken und Klappe halten bestand, wenn Vernon seine Meinung kundtat oder Petunia den neuesten Klatsch von den Nachbarn erzählte). Sie weigerte sich allerdings nach der ersten Begegnung, auch nur eine weitere Minute mit seiner Tante Magda zu verbringen. Diese Frau war der schrecklichste Mensch, dem sie je begegnet war. Sie würde es Dudley zwar nie sagen, aber nach dem Treffen rief sie den Tierschutzbund an, der Magda alle Hunde wegnahm, nachdem er entdeckte, dass sie darauf abgerichtet waren, Menschen auf Kommando anzufallen. Susanna hoffte nur, dass sie früh genug eingegriffen hatte und Magda bei ihrer Zeit im Gefängnis etwas lernen würde, nachdem sie wegen versuchter schwerer Körperverletzung und Tierquälerei für mehrere Jahre verurteilt wurde. Herausfinden würde sie es allerdings nie, denn Magda starb nach kurzer Zeit an einem schweren Herzinfarkt. Manchmal fragte Susanna sich, ob es sie zu einem schlechten Menschen machte, weil sie deshalb kein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, aber letzten Endes hatte Magda sich das alles selbst zuzuschreiben.

7\. Dudley mochte Susannas Familie sehr viel lieber als sie seine, aber wer würde das auch nicht. Ihre Eltern waren begeistert von ihm, aber Susanna zögerte, ihm den Rest ihrer Familie vorzustellen. Keine ihrer früheren Beziehungen war ernst genug gewesen, um diesen Schritt zu wagen, und sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ihre Familie vor Dudley verstecken musste, dass sie Hexen und Zauberer waren. Als sie es schließlich doch wagte, stellte sich heraus, dass sie sich gar keine Sorgen hätte machen müssen. Alle verstanden sich hervorragend und besonders Katie konnte sich gut mit ihm unterhalten, schließlich war sie selbst Profisportlerin gewesen und verstand sein früheres Leben besser als jeder andere. Dudley merkte nicht, dass sie keine Muggel waren und alles war perfekt.

Sie fiel aus allen Wolken, als sie erfuhr, dass die Heimlichtuerei überhaupt nicht nötig gewesen wäre, als sie und Dudley auf einem Bauernmarkt Harry Potter über den Weg liefen. Harry Potter! Derjenige, der ihrer Cousine damals das Leben gerettet hatte, als diese mit einem Fluch belegt worden war. Und der die ganze Zauberwelt gerettet hatte, wenn sie ihrer Cousine Glauben schenken durfte. Und Dudley kannte ihn nicht nur, sondern war sogar mit ihm verwandt! Es war unglaublich! Selbstverständlich lud sie ihn sofort zu ihrer Hochzeit ein. (Das würde ihre Familie beeindrucken, sie als Muggel heiratete in die Familie von _dem_ Harry Potter ein, das hatte noch keiner von ihnen geschafft.)

8\. Es dauerte, bis Dudley endlich mit der Sprache herausrückte, warum er seinen Cousin nie erwähnt hatte. Sie hatte angenommen, dass er sie einfach nur nicht anlügen und ihr die Zauberwelt verschweigen wollte, deshalb hatte sie schließlich auch so lange gezögert, ihm ihre Familie vorzustellen. Aber sie hatte vergessen, wie bekloppt seine Eltern waren und endlich verstand sie, warum die beiden so darauf bestanden, normal zu sein. Dudley war zutiefst beschämt, als er ihr erzählte, wie er seinen Cousin als Kind gepiesackt und wie sehr seine Eltern ihn dazu ermutigt hatten. Er erzählte ihr sogar von seiner Begegnung mit den Dementoren, die ihn dazu gebracht hatten, sein Verhalten zu überdenken und sie verstand, warum es ihm so wichtig war, den Kindern beizubringen, sich gegen Mobbing zur Wehr zu setzen.

Sie würde nicht lügen, sie war schon sehr enttäuscht von dem Mann, den sie liebte. Harry hatte so ein tragisches Leben gehabt als Kind und anstatt ihm Halt zu geben und ihn zu lieben hatten die Dursleys ihn nur malträtiert. Hätte sie Dudley als Kind unterrichtet, sie hätte ihn wahrscheinlich verachtet, auch wenn sie vermutlich versucht hätte, ihn auf einen besseren Pfad zu lenken, so wie sie es an ihrer Schule jetzt versuchte, wenn sie Mobbing sah. Dudley hatte große Angst, dass sie die Hochzeit absagen würde, und Susanna spielte sogar eine Weile mit dem Gedanken, aber dann sah sie, wie liebevoll er mit den Kindern im Zentrum umging und bemühte sich, diese hässlichen Gefühle wieder loszuwerden. Schließlich wollte sie nicht den Teenager Dudley heiraten, sondern den bescheidenen, liebevollen und humorvollen Mann, in den sie sich verliebt hatte. Dudley hatte aus seinen Fehlern gelernt und mehr hätte sie nicht von ihm erwarten können.

9\. Trotzdem kam es zu einer hässlichen Szene auf der Feier nach ihrer Hochzeit. Susanna hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass alles gut gehen würde. Die Dursleys und ihre Familie verstanden sich eigentlich relativ gut und Dudley und sein Cousin konnten sich sogar für zehn Minuten unterhalten, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich wussten, worüber sie sprechen sollten und es mehr peinliches Schweigen war, das manchmal von ein paar Worten unterbrochen wurde. Aber Harrys Kinder waren herzallerliebst (die kleine Lily war ein wunderbares Blumenmädchen gewesen) und unterbrachen alle möglichen Spannungen. Doch als Dudleys Vater einige Gläser Bier intus hatte, fing er wütend an, auf Harry einzureden, dem er aus irgendeinem Grund die Schuld am Tod seiner Schwester gab, dann beleidigte er Harrys Eltern, Frau und Kinder. Der Rest der Gäste starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und keiner wusste so richtig, was er sagen sollte. Aber Susanna war auch nicht erst seit gestern Lehrerin und sie hatte genug von ihrem Schwiegervater, der sich aus irgendeinem Grund für etwas Besseres hielt als alle anderen, obwohl er wahrscheinlich der Verwandte war, für den sich alle schämten. Sie wies ihn leise aber bestimmt zurecht und warf ihn anschließend heraus. Schlimm genug, dass er jahrelang ein unschuldiges Kind gequält hatte, aber er hätte sich wenigstens auf der Hochzeit seines Sohnes zusammenreißen können. Hinterher schüttelte Harry ihr ehrfürchtig die Hand und sagte beeindruckt zu Dudley, dass er wirklich eine gute Wahl getroffen hatte.

10\. Susanna hätte nie gedacht, dass ihre Tochter eine Hexe sein würde. Nachdem nicht nur ihre Mutter, sondern auch Susanna selbst keine magischen Kräfte hatte, waren sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die Magie ihren Familienzweig wohl wirklich komplett ausgelassen hatte. Genauso war es mit Dudley. Seine Mutter war keine Hexe und er war kein Zauberer und damit hatte sich die Sache eigentlich erledigt.

Aber schon als Baby wurde klar, dass das auf Patricia nicht zutraf und die Kleine absolut magische Kräfte hatte. Das fing damit an, dass sie immer das Licht in ihrem Zimmer anzauberte, wenn sie eigentlich schlafen sollte und den riesengroßen Teddybär, den Dudleys Eltern ihr zur Geburt geschenkt hatten, schrumpfen ließ, weil er ihr Angst machte. Susanna freute sich ungemein, dass wenigstens ihre Tochter Hogwarts würde erleben können, wenn es ihr schon verwehrt geblieben war, aber Dudley brauchte sehr viel länger, bis er damit zurecht kam. Auch wenn es einige Zauberer gab, mit denen er sich mittlerweile gut verstand, so wie Hestia und Dädalus, die während des Krieges auf ihn aufgepasst hatten, oder die Squib Mrs Figg, und nicht zuletzt Katie, dauerte es doch eine ganze Weile, bis er auch die letzten Vorurteile über Bord werfen konnte, die ihm seine Eltern eingeimpft hatten. Aber er liebte seine Tochter über alles und letzten Endes änderte das nichts an seinen Gefühlen für sie.

Die Dursleys waren eine andere Geschichte. Nach der Hochzeit weigerte Susanna sich eine ganze Weile, Zeit mit ihren Schwiegereltern zu verbringen und ließ sich erst nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter breitschlagen, sie wieder in ihr Leben zu lassen. Sie sagte allerdings kein Wort darüber, dass Patricia wohl eine Hexe war, nicht mal dann, als diese mit elf ihren Hogwartsbrief bekommen hatte. Dudley und sie sagten es den Dursleys erst, als Patricia schon längst in Hogwarts war. Susanna würde für den Rest ihres Lebens bereuen, dass ihr Smartphone keinen Akku mehr hatte und sie die Gesichtsausdrücke der beiden nicht für alle Ewigkeit hatte festhalten können.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Schwesterherz:** Ich hab ein paar Pairings, die ich am liebsten hab, aber ich bin immer überrascht, dass mich jedes einzelne faszinieren kann, wenn sie die Hauptcharaktere sind. Wobei mich merkwürdigerweise Lily und Als Geschichten am wenigsten inspirieren. Weiß der Teufel, warum. Bei den Kindern hab ich versucht, noch variabler zu werden als bei deren Eltern, deshalb haben nicht alle Kinder oder sind verheiratet oder hetero. Scheidungen finde ich bei den Geschichten aus irgend einem Grund schrecklich deprimierend, deshalb hab ich die kaum erwähnt, obwohl, um fair zu sein, müssten wenigstens ein paar von ihnen geschieden, damit es realistisch ist deshalb kommen so viele von den Partnern aus zerrütteten Familien, damit sich das wenigstens da widerspieget. Und deshalb gibt es auch die versuchte Vergewaltigung, das kommt ja leider viel zu oft vor. Und du hast Recht, die weniger heteronormativen Geschichten sind in der letzten Zeit viel präsenter geworden in der mainstream Kultur, das hilft natürlich auch (wobei ich nach meinem Auslandsaufenthalt auch viel mehr darauf geachtet habe).

Was die andere Frage betrifft, bisher habe ich nur fanfiction geschrieben, weil ich es so viel einfacher finde, in einem bereits bestehenden Universum herumzuexperimentieren, aber vielleicht ändert sich das irgendwann auch mal. Ich wünsch dir viel Erfolg bei deinem Jugendbuch! Und danke für deinen Kommentar.


	21. Dezember: Patricia (Dudley)

**21\. Dezember: Patricia (Dudley)**

1\. Patricias Familie war total durchgeknallt. Das fing schon bei ihrem Vater an. Ihre Mutter war noch relativ normal, als Lehrerin für Mathe und Physik, aber ihr Vater war ein ehemaliger Boxer, das war schon eine eher seltene Karriere. Und wenn er seine Haare sehr kurz trug, dann konnte man noch die Narbe sehen, wo er sich den Schädel gebrochen hatte. Die Eltern ihres Dads waren komplett verrückt. Ihre Großmutter sah aus wie ein Riese neben ihrem kugelrunden Großvater. Die beiden liebten Patricia abgöttisch und überhäuften sie mit Geschenken, das war eigentlich ganz nett, nur ihre Eltern konfiszierten immer einen Teil und ihre Mutter bestand darauf, mindestens fünf Geschenke pro Jahr an ein Waisenhaus zu spenden oder in das Jugendzentrum zu geben, in dem ihre Eltern sich kennen gelernt hatten. Im ersten Moment sträubte sich Patricia dagegen, denn es waren ein paar echt coole Computerspiele dabei, aber ihre Mutter nahm sie immer mit, wenn sie die Sachen weggab, und die Kinder freuten sich jedes Mal ungemein, und das war schon ein schönes Gefühl.

2\. Die meisten anderen aus der Familie waren genauso merkwürdig, wenn auch auf andere Art und Weise. Fast alle anderen waren Hexen und Zauberer und lebten in einer Parallelwelt, von der die meisten normalen Menschen kaum jemals etwas mitkriegten. Ihre Eltern waren beide nichtmagisch, aber hatten Cousins und Cousinen, die zaubern konnten und sogar auf ein Zauberinternat gegangen waren. Der Cousin ihres Dads, Onkel Harry, hatte sogar einen sehr bösen Zauberer vernichtet, der seine Eltern, also den Onkel und die Tante ihres Dads, umgebracht hatte, als er noch ganz klein war. Und Tante Katie, eine Cousine von Mum, war einmal von einem so bösen Fluch belegt worden, dass sie monatelang nicht zur Schule gehen konnte. Das waren schon sehr krasse Sachen, die ihr als kleines Kind manchmal Albträume beschert hatten.

3\. Sie waren viel häufiger bei der Familie ihrer Mum zu Besuch. Mum und Tante Katie verstanden sich hervorragend und wohnten nah beieinander, und Tante Katie passte häufig auf Patricia auf, wenn die beiden keine Zeit hatten oder alleine sein wollten. Mit Onkel Harry hatte Patricia weniger zu tun, aber manchmal kam er mit seinen Kindern auch zu Besuch. Das war nie so lustig, wie wenn Mum mit Tante Katie zusammentraf. Patricia hatte immer den Eindruck, dass ihr Dad und Onkel Harry nie wirklich wussten, über was sie sich unterhalten sollten, aber es war ihnen trotzdem wichtig, dass sie Zeit zusammen verbrachten. Onkel Harrys Kinder wussten nie so ganz, was sie mit Patricia anfangen sollten, dafür war sie einfach viel jünger als sie – Onkel Harrys jüngstes Kind Lily war fünf Jahre älter als Patricia, aber sie hatten cooles Spielzeug und Patricia konnte sie stundenlang über die Zauberschule ausfragen. Sie waren zwar alle noch nie dort gewesen, aber sie kannten haufenweise Geschichten und das war immer wahnsinnig interessant. Obwohl Patricia nicht alles glaubte, was sie hörte. Eine Riesenschlange, die einem nur in die Augen schauen musste, damit man tot umfiel, oder ein Lehrer, der mutwillig einen Troll ins Schloss ließ? Ganz zu schweigen von dem einen Lehrer, der ein ganzes Jahr so tat, als wäre er jemand anderes. Also bitte, sie war vielleicht jünger als die anderen, aber sie war nicht blöd.

4\. Sie wusste schon lange bevor der Hogwartsbrief kam, dass sie eine Hexe war. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es machte, aber sie konnte das Licht in ihrem Zimmer immer wieder anknipsen, wenn sie in der Dunkelheit zu viel Angst bekam. Die Erbsen, die ihre Mum immer verkochte, verschwanden einfach so von ihrem Teller, wenn sie sie nicht essen wollte. Sie wusste, dass ihre Eltern ein bisschen traurig waren, weil sie selbst nicht zaubern konnten, sich aber trotzdem sehr für sie freuten, weil sie so auch Teil dieser aufregenden anderen Welt werden konnte. Tante Katie nahm sie und ihre Eltern mit in die Winkelgasse, um alles für die Schule zu besorgen, und sie kamen alle drei nicht aus dem Staunen heraus. Zauberei war einfach Wahnsinn, und auch wenn sie wusste, dass es eine ganze Welt voll davon gab, wurde es erst so richtig real, als sie die Winkelgasse mit eigenen Augen sah.

5\. Ihre Eltern mussten es ihr nicht sagen, aber Patricia wusste instinktiv, dass sie Zauberei vor den Eltern ihres Dads nicht erwähnen sollte. Als kleines Kind hatte sie es ein paar Mal gemacht, wenn sie von ihren Besuchen bei Tante Katie erzählte, aber ihre Großmutter machte dann immer ein Gesicht, als ob sie auf eine Zitrone gebissen hätte, und ihr Großvater schnaubte so verächtlich, dass sein ganzer Schnurrbart vibrierte. Wenn die beiden schon so reagierten, wenn sie nur von Magie erzählte, dann wollte sie gar nicht erst wissen, wie es sein würde, wenn sie wussten, dass Patricia selbst zaubern konnte. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sie Onkel Harry behandelt hatten. Dabei war der immer so nett und hatte immer ganz tolle Schokolade für Patricia.

6\. Ihre Großeltern erfuhren erst, dass Patricia nach Hogwarts ging, als sie in der vierten Klasse war. Ihre Eltern hatten ihnen erzählt, dass Patricia auf ein sehr renommiertes Internat in Schottland ging, das nur ganz besonders talentierte Kinder aufnahm, was genau genommen auch stimmte. Und Mum war Lehrerin und liebte ihren Beruf über alles, deshalb war es auch nicht ungewöhnlich, dass sie so viel Wert auf Bildung legte. Aber in den Weihnachtsferien während der vierten Klasse erzählte Patricia ihren Großeltern, wie langweilig der Geschichtslehrer Professor Binns war, der immer eher tot als lebendig aussah und den Namen von keinem einzigen Schüler kannte, und ihre Großmutter riss entsetzt die Augen auf und fing an zu hyperventilieren. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass ihre Großmutter den Namen kannte, weil Großtante Lily ihr von ihm erzählt hatte? (Wobei es kein Wunder war, dass der Geist seinen Unterrichtsstil nicht verändert hatte, er kam seit Jahrhunderten damit davon.)

7\. Ihre Großeltern bemühten sich, sie danach nicht anders zu behandeln, schließlich war Patricia ihr einziges Enkelkind und sie hatten sie immer mit ihrer (sehr materiellen) Liebe überschüttet, aber es war ganz eindeutig anders, nachdem sie die Wahrheit kannten. Sie stellten absolut keine Frage mehr zu ihrer Schule und ihren Freunden (und hatten somit kaum was, worüber sie noch reden konnten). Sie sprachen viel über Filme und Serien und technische Entwicklungen, aber dadurch, dass Patricia den größten Teil des Jahres von der Muggelwelt abgeschnitten war, hatte sie große Wissenslücken. Es gab zwar einen Muggelclub in Hogwarts, wo sich jeder, der Interesse hatte, im Raum der Wünsche versammelte und zusammen Filme und Serien sah, aber auch wenn sie es schafften, einen Laptop und Projektor zum Laufen zu kriegen, hatten sie leider kein Internet, deshalb gab es auch kein Netflix.

8\. Patricia war fassungslos, als sie in Hogwarts erfuhr, was Onkel Harry im Krieg alles gemacht hatte. Sie wusste, dass er wichtig gewesen war, aber so wichtig … wow. Und dabei sah er gar nicht danach aus, dass er so hardcore war. Obwohl, er war ein Auror, was die Polizei der Zauberwelt war, und das war schon ein sehr aufregender Beruf. Aber Professor Longbottom hatte auch eine entscheidende Rolle im Kampf gegen Voldemort gehabt, und der Mann sah aus, als könnte er keiner Fliege war zu Leide tun. Als sie in den Ferien nach Hause kam, fragte sie ihren Dad, ob er wusste, wie cool Onkel Harry war. Sein Dad wurde rot und fing an zu stottern, aber schließlich nickte er. „Harry war schon immer der mutigste Mensch, den ich kannte." Es wusste nicht alles, weil Harry zuhause wohl nie viel darüber gesprochen hatte, was er in der Schule machte, aber als Dad mit ihren Großeltern im letzten Kriegsjahr untergetaucht waren (und wie cool war das denn, warum hatte er davon nie erzählt!?), hatte er einiges von seinen Freunden Hestia und Dädalus erfahren, die manchmal zum Tee vorbei kamen und auch Patricia die tollsten Geschichten erzählen konnten.

9\. Sie wusste, dass ihre Berufswahl nach der Schule ihrer Familie nicht recht war, aber Patricia wusste, dass es der beste Beruf war, den sie nur haben konnte. Sie war seit der ersten Klasse sehr gut in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gewesen, und auch in keinem anderen Fach richtig schlecht, und ihr Hauslehrer Neville stimmte ihr zu, dass es keinen besseren Beruf für sie gab als Auror. Und sie war wirklich klasse, das mussten alle zugeben. Sie gehörte zu den besten und sie war sehr stolz darauf, dass sie in die Fußstapfen ihres Onkels treten konnte. Harry war einer ihrer Ausbilder gewesen und hatte immer nur ungläubig und fasziniert gesagt, dass er nie gedacht hätte, dass das in der Familie lag. Aber ihr Dad war Boxer gewesen und gab immer noch Selbstverteidigungskurse, also war es auch nicht so unwahrscheinlich, dass sie gut mit Verbrechern umgehen konnte. Wenn ihr Dad wütend war, dann sah er immer ein bisschen gruselig aus, und sie wusste, dass sie ihm da ziemlich ähnlich war.

10\. Sie heiratete schon ziemlich früh, auch wenn sie das anfangs gar nicht erwartet hätte. Aber in der fünften Klasse verliebte sie sich in den Sohn von Professor Longbottom, Frank, der zwei Jahre älter war, und sie galten als eines der Traumpaare in Hogwarts. Es war ein bisschen merkwürdig, mit dem Sohn ihres Hauslehrers zusammen zu sein, aber Neville konnte das sehr gut trennen und war immer nett zu ihr, egal ob als Schülerin oder die Freundin seines Sohnes. Nach dem Schuljahr trennten Frank und sie sich leider, weil sie beide wussten, dass sie eine zweijährige Fernbeziehung nicht durchhalten würden, und Patricia fand einen anderen Freund, den sie auch sehr mochte.

Aber nach einer Weile verlief diese Beziehung um Sand und nach ihrem Abschluss lief sie Frank im Restaurant seiner Mutter über den Weg, als sie mit ein paar anderen Auszubildenden was trinken war, und es war, als hätten sie sich nie getrennt. Irgendwann war es einfach selbstverständlich, zu heiraten. Ihre Großeltern verziehen ihr nie, dass sie einen Zauberer heiratete und ihre Kinder auch nach Hogwarts gehen würden, aber das nahm Patricia gerne in Kauf. Was wussten ihre Großeltern denn schon?

 **TBC…**


	22. Dezember: Audrey Rankin (Percy)

**22\. Dezember: Audrey Rankin (Percy)**

1\. Audreys Leben war eigentlich immer sehr normal gewesen. Sie wuchs in einem kleinen Dorf im Süden Englands auf. Ihre Mutter unterrichtete in der Grundschule und ihr Vater war Polizist. Das klang im ersten Moment vielleicht sehr aufregend, war es aber gar nicht. Es gab kaum Verbrechen bei ihnen und er verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit, Strafzettel zu schreiben und Betrunkene in die Ausnüchterungszelle zu stecken. Audrey störte das nicht weiter, sie mochte dieses ruhige Leben sehr gerne.

2\. Deshalb waren alle umso überraschter, als sie nach der Schule nach London zog, um Schauspielerin zu werden. Sie hatte in einigen Theaterproduktionen in der Schule mitgespielt und viel Spaß daran gehabt. Die anderen waren immer begeistert von ihr gewesen, deshalb hatte Audrey sich entschlossen, etwas absolut verrücktes zu tun und einmal ihrem großen Traum zu folgen. Die Schauspielschulen wollten sie leider alle nicht, und so bekam sie nur ein paar kleine Rollen in winzigen Theaterproduktionen und ein paar Werbespots.

3\. Einige Jahre hielt sie sich so mühsam über Wasser. Nebenher begann sie, bei der Post zu arbeiten, was gar nicht mal so schlecht war. Im Gegensatz zur Schauspielerei war es geordnet und essenziell und Audrey hatte die besondere Gabe, nie aus der Ruhe gebracht zu werden, egal wie nervig ein Kunde auch sein mochte. Mit der Zeit suchte sie immer weniger nach neuen Engagements, sondern arbeitete immer längere Stunden bei der Post, aber das war auch in Ordnung. Nicht jeder war dazu berufen, Schauspieler zu werden. Auch wenn sie gehofft hatte, dass sie zu den wenigen Glücklichen gezählt hätte.

4\. In einer solchen melancholischen Stimmung lief sie schließlich Percy über den Weg. Sie hatte gerade wieder ein nicht erfolgreiches Vorsprechen hinter sich gebracht und war zu deprimiert, mit der U-Bahn in ihre kleine Wohnung zurück zu fahren, die sie sich mit drei anderen Mädchen teilte. Ihr Handy hatte keinen Akku mehr, deshalb wollte sie sich ein Taxi von einer Telefonzelle aus rufen. Bevor sie allerdings überhaupt nur die Telefonzelle betreten konnte, kam ein rothaariger Mann mit dicker Brille auf sie zugerannt und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen. Schnaufend blieb er vor ihr stehen und brauchte zwei Minuten, bis er wieder zu Atem kam und ihr mühsam sagte, dass das Telefon kaputt war. Audrey verstand zwar nicht, warum es so wichtig war, dass er ihr das sagte, aber sie fand ihn sympathisch und als er sie spontan zum Abendessen einlud, sagte sie zu.

5\. Sie mochte Percy sehr gerne. Manchmal war er ein bisschen merkwürdig, wie bei der Sache mit der Telefonzelle, aber sonst war er herrlich normal. Das war eine besonders gute Abwechslung zu den ganzen exzentrischen Regisseuren und Castingdirektoren, denen sie sonst so begegnet war. Er konnte sich für die langweiligsten Sachen begeistern und schaffte es, sie interessant zu erklären. Und seine Augen strahlten dann immer. Es war einer der schönsten Anblicke, die es gab.

6\. Sie fiel aus allen Wolken, als er ihr schließlich nach einem halben Jahr sagte, dass er ein Zauberer war. Erst dachte sie, dass er halluzinierte, weil er aus Versehen irgendwelche Drogen genommen hatte (Percy würde nie im Leben freiwillig Drogen nehmen, dazu war er viel zu sehr darauf bedacht, alle Regeln und Gesetze einzuhalten). Aber Percy meinte es wirklich ernst. Er hatte einen Zauberstab und er konnte ihren Tisch schweben lassen und Audrey brauchte eine ganze Woche, bis sie sich zumindest ein bisschen an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatte und sicher war, dass sie nicht verrückt geworden war. Percy war so normal, und dabei war er Teil einer völlig anderen Welt, in der vor ein paar Jahren sogar Krieg geherrscht hatte und durch die er einen Bruder verloren hatte. Wie konnte das nur sein, ohne dass die normalen Menschen nichts davon mitbekommen hatten?

7\. Trotzdem wäre sie nie auf die Idee gekommen, sich deshalb von ihm zu trennen. Sie liebte Percy, er war toll, und sie sagte sich, dass es genauso wäre, wie wenn sie mit einem Italiener oder Argentinier oder Japaner zusammen wäre. Percy kam einfach aus einer anderen Kultur, das war alles. Er war nicht so viel anders als sie. Diese Meinung war etwas schwerer aufrecht zu erhalten, als er sie das erste Mal in den Fuchsbau mitnahm. Seine Wohnung in London war normal genug, dass sie nie Verdacht geschöpft hätte, aber das Haus seiner Eltern war so voller Magie, dass man es unmöglich ignorieren konnte.

8\. Percys Familie war toll. Laut, chaotisch und liebenswert, auch wenn sie alle gezeichnet waren durch den Krieg, den sie durchleben mussten. Sie nahmen sie herzlich in ihrer Mitte auf und gaben ihr nie absichtlich das Gefühl, nicht dazu zu gehören. Trotzdem dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich daran gewöhnte, dass sie bei einigen Sachen einfach nicht mitreden konnte. Sie kannte Hogwarts nicht und sie brauchte sehr lange, bis sie die Strukturen der Zauberwelt halbwegs begriffen hatte. Es gab so viele Insiderinformationen, die sie nie wissen würde. Sie hätte erwartet, dass sie sich am besten mit Harry und Hermine verstehen würde, die beide ebenfalls in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen waren, aber überraschenderweise war es Fleur, mit der sie am meisten gemeinsam hatte. Fleur war zwar durch und durch eine Hexe, aber sie war in Frankreich aufgewachsen und längst nicht so integriert in die englische Zauberwelt wie Harry und Hermine. Außerdem konnte Audrey als Einzige Französisch und es machte Spaß, sich mit Fleur zu unterhalten, ohne dass der Rest der Familie wusste, worum es ging. Es war ihre eigene Geheimsprache.

9\. In den meisten Fällen machte es ihr nichts aus, dass sie die einzige war, die nicht zaubern konnte. Sie hatte andere Qualitäten und keinen aus der Familie störte es, dass sie keine Hexe war. Ihr Schwiegervater war voller Fragen über die Muggelwelt, über die sie sich ehrlich gesagt noch nie Gedanken gemacht hatte und sie verbrachte sehr viel Zeit auf Wikipedia, um seine Fragen beantworten zu können.

Schwierig wurde es erst, als Percy und sie ihre Mädchen bekommen hatten, die beide ausgezeichnete Hexen waren, schon lange bevor sie nach Hogwarts kamen. Sie hasste es, dass es einen Teil ihrer Kinder gab, den sie nie verstehen würde. Für sie war ein gebrochenes Bein eine schreckliche Sache gewesen, die sie mindestens einen Monat davon abgehalten hatte, sich vernünftig zu bewegen, aber für Percy und die Mädchen war es eine Sache von einer halben Stunde im Zauberkrankenhaus und alles war wieder geheilt. Percy tat alles, damit sie sich nicht ausgeschlossen fühlte, aber in dieser Hinsicht konnte auch er nicht zaubern. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob es mit einem Italiener, Argentinier oder Japaner nicht doch einfacher gewesen wäre, aber sie würde Percy und die Mädchen trotzdem für nichts auf der Welt hergeben.

10\. Sie fand es absolut lächerlich, dass Percy sich so darüber aufregte, dass Molly direkt nach der Schule heiraten wollte. Sicher, Molly war jung, aber wenn Audrey es richtig verstanden hatte, war es nicht unüblich, direkt nach der Schule zu heiraten. Und gerade nach dem Abschluss war genau die richtige Zeit, etwas Verrücktes zu tun. Sie war nach London gezogen, um Schauspielerin zu werden. Percy war nach London gezogen, weil er sich mit seiner Familie zerstritten hatte und ein zu sturer Esel war, um sich wieder mit ihnen zu versöhnen. Und Molly war genauso stur wie Percy, sie würde sich ihren Entschluss nicht ausreden lassen. Außerdem war sie sehr verantwortungsbewusst, viel mehr als Audrey in ihrem Alter, und Justin und sie verhielten sich praktisch schon wie ein altes Ehepaar.

Audrey war sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich gut gehen würde, aber man musste seine Kinder eigene Entscheidungen treffen lassen. Percy würde das schon noch lernen.

 **TBC…**


	23. Dezember: Angelina Johnson (George)

**23\. Dezember: Angelina Johnson (George)**

1\. Angelina wusste schon als kleines Mädchen, dass sie einmal nach Gryffindor kommen würde. Ihre Mum war in Hufflepuff gewesen, ihr Dad in Ravenclaw, ihre Tante sogar in Slytherin, aber Angelina wusste unweigerlich, dass sie einmal in Gryffindor sein würde. Mit fünf hatte sie eine Phase, in der sie nur rote Sachen tragen würde, so sicher war sie sich. Und sie hatte völlig Recht, der Hut schickte sie ohne zu zögern nach Gryffindor.

2\. Angelina war immer zeitgleich genervt von Fred und George und belustigt. Keiner konnte bestreiten, dass sie einen tollen Sinn für Humor hatten. Und ihre Streiche waren wirklich durchdacht und wirksam, und auch wenn die Lehrer sie tadelten, war Angeline sich sicher, dass zumindest Professor McGonagall und Flitwick sie insgeheim sehr lustig fanden, von Professor Dumbledore ganz zu schweigen, aber das wusste jeder. Doch die Zwillinge unterbrachen auch häufig den Unterricht mit ihren Scherzen und Quabbeleien, und was noch viel schlimmer war, sie trieben Oliver Wood mit Vorliebe in den Wahnsinn, was immer zu einer halbstündigen wöchentlichen Rede über die Wichtigkeit von Quidditch und Konzentration führte. In diesen Momenten hätte sie die Zwillinge immer umbringen können.

3\. Angelina liebte Quidditch. Vor Hogwarts hatte sie nicht viel Interesse an dem Sport oder Fliegen gehabt. Irgendwie kam es ihr immer dumm vor, dass diese Spiele kein festgesetztes Ende hatten, und um ehrlich zu sein fand sie Fußball viel besser, aber als sie das erste Mal auf einem Besen saß, änderte sie ihre Meinung. Es machte so einen Spaß, durch die Luft zu sausen, sich den Ball zuzuwerfen, Klatschern auszuweichen und dann den Hüter auszutricksen, um ein Tor zu schießen. Sie hatte großes Glück, als Zweitklässlerin in die Mannschaft zu kommen.

4\. Angelina hatte immer unterschätzt, wie anstrengend es war, der Kapitän der Mannschaft zu sein, und sie entschuldigte sich im Stillen tausendmal bei Oliver, weil sie sich über ihn lustig gemacht hatte. Es war harte Arbeit, die Taktik auszuarbeiten und die richtigen Leute zu finden, und dann gab es noch diese ganzen zusätzlichen Hindernisse, mit denen sie nie gerechnet hätte. Sie verlor nach dem ersten Spiel Harry, Fred und George und musste (miserablen) Ersatz finden, davor hatte Harry ständig Nachsitzen gehabt, Ron war richtig gut, aber er hatte einfach zu viel Lampenfieber, und das ganze Team war Kollateralschaden in der Privatfehde von Professor McGonagall und Umbridge. Dass sie es trotzdem schaffte, mit ihrem Team die Hausmeisterschaft zu gewinnen war wirklich der größte Triumph und sie rieb das Oliver noch jahrelang unter die Nase. Er hatte als Kapitän nur zweimal mit einem komatösen Harry zu kämpfen gehabt, und das war nun wirklich Pipifax im Vergleich.

5\. In Hogwarts hatte sie wenig Interesse an Jungs gehabt. Quidditch war ihre große Liebe, und dann kam Voldemort zurück und der Großteil der Zauberwelt ignorierte das einfach, und wer hatte da schon groß Zeit für Liebe? Sie hätte auch nie sagen können, dass sie Fred oder George sonderlich attraktiv fand. Außerdem waren die beiden immer nur zu zweit anzutreffen und Angelina konnte sie nie auseinanderhalten. Wie hätte man sich da für einen entscheiden können? Trotzdem stimmte sie zu, mit Fred auf den Ball zu gehen, auch wenn sie sonst kein Interesse an ihm hatte. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass es bestimmt einer der spaßigsten Abende ihres Lebens werden würde, wenn sie mit ihm ging, und das ganze klang sonst ehrlich gesagt ziemlich langweilig. George fragte Katie, und die vier saßen den ganzen Abend zusammen und hatten einen riesen Spaß. Sie bekamen kaum mit, dass Hermine mit Viktor Krum ging, und die halbe Schule über sie herzog. Völlig zu Unrecht, Angelinas Meinung nach. Warum sollte Hermine nicht mit ihm ausgehen, wenn sie gerne wollte? Als ob irgendjemand sonst mehr Recht darauf hatte, mit Krum auszugehen.

6\. Angelina war tief getroffen, als sie schließlich erfuhr, dass Fred gestorben war. Es dauerte einige Stunden, bis sie im Chaos des letzten Kampfes mitbekam, dass er nicht überlegt hatte. Sie und Katie lagen sich in den Armen und feierten, dass Voldemort endlich tot war, da fiel ihr Blick auf George, der verloren in der Menge stand und tottraurig aussah. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie erkannte, was sie an dem Bild störte. Es war nicht das fehlende Ohr, an das hatte sie sich schon gewöhnt. Aber sie hatte George noch nie ohne Fred gesehen, und sie wusste sofort, was passiert war. Sie befreite sich von Katie und umarmte ihn wortlos. Was sollte man schon zu einem Mann sagen, der seinen Zwilling verloren hatte?

7\. Es dauerte einige Jahre, bis sie George nach dem Krieg wiedersah. Sie arbeitete mit Percy und Hermine in der Abteilung für magische internationale Zusammenarbeit und erfuhr manchmal von ihnen, wie es ihm ging, aber nach dem Krieg war ihr alter Freundeskreis etwas auseinandergedriftet und sie liefen sich einfach nicht über den Weg. Sie und George begegneten sich erst auf Ron und Hermines Hochzeit wieder, und Angelina würde sich bis an ihr Lebensende daran erinnern, wie überrascht sie war, dass er so erwachsen wirkte.

Egal, wie alt sie auch waren, die Zwillinge wirkten immer wie zu groß geratene Kinder. Das war selbst bei ihrer Ladeneröffnung in der Winkelgasse nicht anders gewesen. Aber jetzt … und es war nicht Georges fehlendes Ohr, das hatte damals im Krieg nichts an seiner Wirkung verändert. Nein, es war Fred, der an seiner Seite fehlte, und dessen Trauer ihm immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Er lachte zwar, und er war ein genauso guter Tänzer wie Fred damals, als er sie auf die Tanzfläche zog, aber es war nicht wie früher. Und es zerriss ihr das Herz, wenn er mitten im Satz abbrach, weil er darauf wartete, dass Fred seinen Satz beendete, und wie ein Schatten über sein Gesicht fiel, wenn er sich wieder daran erinnerte, dass das nicht mehr möglich war.

8\. Nach der Hochzeit liefen sie sich plötzlich ständig über den Weg, und als er sie schließlich ganz offiziell zum Essen einlud, sagte sie ohne zu zögern ja. Es war schrecklich, dass Freds Tod der Grund gewesen war, aber er war in den letzten Jahren wirklich erwachsen geworden und sie war unglaublich gerne mit ihm zusammen. Er war immer überzeugt davon, dass sein fehlendes Ohr und die Narben drum herum total sexy waren. Schließlich flogen die Mädels früher auch auf Harrys Narbe und Bill zog immer bewundernde Blicke auf sich, auch mit den Narben von Greyback (und Angelina musste zugeben, die hatten schon was, besonders kombiniert mit seinem Giftzahnohrring). Aber um ehrlich zu sein war sein Ohr das letzte, was sie an ihm sexy fand. Es war immer nur eine deprimierende Erinnerung daran gewesen, dass sie die Zwillinge plötzlich unterscheiden konnte, und wie grausam dunkle Magie war.

9\. George war ein toller Vater, auch wenn sie seinen verrücktesten Einfällen ständig Einhalt gebieten musste. Es war schlimm genug, dass er so ziemlich jedes Produkt aus dem Laden an sich selbst testete und so begeistert von dem Rest war, dass sie von fast allen Produkten mindestens ein Exemplar Zuhause hatten. George war begeistert, als sie endlich Kinder hatten und er ein paar neue Versuchskaninchen für seine Erfindungen hatte. Seine Geschwister waren verständlicherweise nicht gerade begeistert davon, wenn er nicht fertige Produkte an ihren Kindern ausprobieren wollte (auch wenn Dominique, Lucy, James und Hugo ohne zu zögern ja gesagt hätten). Angelina schaffte es leider nur ungefähr die Hälfte der Zeit, ihn davon abzuhalten, ihre eigenen Kinder so zu missbrauchen, aber es war nie etwas passiert. George hatte seine Produkte schließlich ausführlich an sich selbst getestet (was bei ihm selbst alles schief gegangen war, davon wollte sie gar nicht erst anfangen). Fred und Roxanne liebten es, wenn sie ihrem Dad helfen konnten, und verstanden nie, warum Angelina so eine Spielverderberin sein musste. Aber das war in Ordnung, sie hatte mit nichts anderem gerechnet, als sie George geheiratet hatte.

10\. Sie hätte sich gewünscht, dass Fred und Roxanne den Schmerz, den George seit dem Tod seines Bruder mit sich herumtrug, nie selbst erfahren würden, und hätte es ihnen liebend gerne erspart. Aber sie war so machtlos wie alle anderen, Ellen vor dem Tod zu bewahren, und egal, was sie sagte, sie konnte Roxanne auch nicht aus der Depression wegen ihrer Unfruchtbarkeit herausholen. Sie fragte ihre Schwiegermutter Molly, wie die es geschafft hatte, ihre Kinder so leiden zu sehen. Molly hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber irgendwie schaffst du es einfach, weil Aufgeben nie eine Option ist." Angelina versuchte ihren Rat zu befolgen, aber sie wünschte sich für den Rest ihres Lebens, dass sie mehr tun könnte, um ihren Kindern zu helfen.

 **TBC…**


	24. Dezember: Astoria Greengrass (Draco)

**24\. Dezember: Astoria Greengrass (Draco)**

1\. Alle in Astorias Familie waren Reinblüter und besuchten allesamt das ehrwürdige Haus Slytherin. Die Greengrasses waren sehr stolz auf ihre Herkunft und Stellung in der Zaubererwelt. Sie waren nie so fanatisch oder reich wie die Malfoys oder Blacks, aber sie traten ihr Blut auch nicht so mit Füßen wie die Weasleys. Astorias Eltern versuchten diesen Stolz auch ihrer großen Schwester Daphne und ihr einzuimpfen, und anfangs funktionierte das sogar ganz gut. Es war immer schön, etwas Besonderes zu sein und von anderen respektvoll behandelt zu werden, nur weil man einen so guten Namen hatte.

2\. Aber manchmal hasste Astoria auch die Zwänge, die ihr diese reinblütige Herkunft auferlegte. Sie wurde zusammen mit ihrer Schwester Zuhause von einem Hauslehrer unterrichtet, dabei wäre sie viel lieber in die Grundschule im Dorf gegangen. Sie durfte nie draußen mit den Muggelkindern spielen, weil das nicht ihrer Stellung entsprach, obwohl es sich immer so anhörte, als ob die Kinder großen Spaß hatten. Wenn sie in der Winkel- oder Nockturngasse unterwegs waren, wurde sie immer angehalten, bloß nicht mit Schlammblütern oder Halbblütern zu sprechen und die Weasleys am besten auch zu ignorieren, weil die im Grunde auch nicht besser waren. Astoria fand diese Regeln schrecklich anstrengend und sie war immer so sehr damit beschäftigt, sich daran zu erinnern, mit wem sie jetzt reden durfte und mit wem nicht, dass sie die Winkelgasse gar nicht richtig genießen konnte.

3\. Sie freute sich regelrecht auf Hogwarts. Zwar nahm sie sich vor, die Anweisungen ihrer Eltern zu befolgen, aber wenn sie sich nicht an alles hielt, dann würde auch keine Katastrophe passieren. Und Daphne würde schon nichts sagen, die war auch nicht so begeistert von den Regeln ihrer Eltern. Natürlich kam Astoria nach Slytherin, da waren schon mal viele Gefahren eliminiert. Viele reinblütige Familien waren in Slytherin, oder zumindest diese, denen Reinblütigkeit besonders wichtig war. Aber es gab auch einige Halbblüter, und mit denen verstand Astoria sich am besten. Sie war diesen ganzen Krieg wegen der Herkunft einfach Leid. Sie hasste es, wenn Malfoy im Gemeinschaftsraum über die Weasleys, Potter oder Granger herzog und die anderen nur dasaßen und zustimmend nickten. Sie hasste Umbridge und ihr dämliches Inquisitionskommando, das sich für die Größten hielt, und als der Krieg wieder offen ausbrach, hätte sie sich am liebsten mitten in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestellt und die anderen gefragt, warum das alles so wichtig war. Hermine Granger war eine der talentiertesten Hexen in Hogwarts, warum sollte sie weniger ein Recht darauf haben, hier zu sein als Milicent Bullstrode, die nicht mal ein Glas Wasser vernünftig schweben lassen konnte? Es war einfach nur bescheuert.

4\. Deshalb wehrte Astoria sich auch nicht, als ihre Eltern darauf bestanden, dass sie nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, als der dunkle Lord schließlich den Zaubereiminister tötete und mit einem reinblütigen Idioten ersetzte. Daphne wollte unbedingt für ihr letztes Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zurück und ihre Eltern ließen sich breitschlagen, nicht zuletzt, weil Daphne schon volljährig war, aber Astoria war es ganz Recht, nicht zurück zu müssen. Sie hasste die Feindseligkeiten, die immer weiter eskalierten, und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihren Muggelhass überzeugend hätte vorspielen können. Ihre Eltern waren glücklicherweise keine Todesser, sondern hielten sich eher am Rand des Geschehens auf, aber Astoria wusste, dass sie mit der Sache sympathisierten. Astoria liebte ihre Eltern, aber sie war auch enttäuscht, dass sie so leichtfertig mit unschuldigen Menschenleben umgehen konnten. Nichts daran war richtig, aber Astoria hatte zu viel Angst, um zu widersprechen.

5\. Sie war heilfroh, als der Krieg endlich zu Ende war und der dunkle Lord nicht gewonnen hatte. Seit er wieder auferstanden war, war die Zaubererwelt ein so viel düsterer Ort geworden und Astoria bezweifelte, dass es mit der absoluten Herrschaft des dunklen Lords besser geworden wäre. Sie war auch froh, dass ihre Familie heil aus der ganzen Sache herausgekommen war. In der entscheidenden Nacht waren ihre Eltern panisch durch das Wohnzimmer gepilgert und hatten darüber gestritten, ob sie nach Hogwarts gehen sollten, nicht um zu kämpfen, sondern um Daphne zu holen. Die Entscheidung wurde ihnen abgenommen, als Daphne mitten in der Nacht aus dem Kamin gestolpert war und ihnen erzählte, dass alle Schüler, die sich nicht an den Kämpfen beteiligen wollten, nach Hause geschickt worden waren. Astoria war froh, dass ihre Schwester nicht überzeugt genug gewesen war, um zu kämpfen. Stattdessen verbarrikadierten sie sich alle Zuhause und warteten darauf zu erfahren, wie das ganze ausgehen würde. Wenn sie später so darüber nachdachte, hatte Astoria eigentlich nie erwartet, dass der dunkle Lord tatsächlich triumphieren würde. Das erste Mal wurde er von einem kleinen Baby aufgehalten, da sollte er gegen den ausgewachsenen Mann mehr Erfolg haben? Doch wohl eher nicht.

6\. Sie war nicht die Einzige, die ein Schuljahr wiederholen musste. Es waren einige Schüler Zuhause geblieben und andere wiederholten freiwillig ein Jahr, weil sie das Gefühl hatten, im letzten Kriegsjahr kaum etwas richtiges gelernt zu haben, und so kam es, dass die Klassen sehr viel durchgemischter waren als üblich. Es herrschte auch eine völlig andere Stimmung in Hogwarts, die es so vorher noch nie gegeben hatte. Das Schloss sah zwar aus wie vorher, weil alle fieberhaft daran gearbeitet hatten, den entstandenen Schaden zu reparieren, aber es war schwer zu vergessen, dass an dem Ort, wo sie sich jeden Tag zum Essen versammelten, erst ein paar Monate zuvor ein Haufen Leichen gelegen hatten. In jedem Korridor, den sie durchquerte, fragte sie sich, ob hier wohl jemand gestorben war und wer es gewesen war. Ob einer von den Lehrern, die sie maßregelten, wenn sie ihre Hausaufgaben nicht richtig gemacht hatte, jemanden getötet hatte.

7\. Sie hatte Draco Malfoy nie gemocht. Er war im gleichen Jahrgang wie ihre Schwester, und obwohl ihre Familie reinblütig war, behandelte er Daphne trotzdem von oben herab und machte sich darüber lustig, dass ihre Familie nicht so reich war wie seine. Sie hasste seine ganze Art, seine Arroganz und sein Verhalten, und sie ging ihm so gut aus dem Weg, wie sie konnte. Das einzige Mal, wo sie so etwas wie Mitleid mit ihm empfand, war, als sie ihn schniefend im Gemeinschaftsraum vorfand, als sie zu spät aus der Bibliothek zurückkam. Später erzählte er ihr, wie verzweifelt er in den letzten Jahren des Krieges gewesen war, weil der dunkle Lord Sachen von ihm verlangte, die er niemals hätte fertig bringen können und er in ständiger Angst um seine Familie gelebt hatte. Außerdem hatte seine fanatische Tante Bellatrix bei den Malfoys gewohnt und die trieb jeden in den Wahnsinn.

Aber eines Tages lief sie Draco in der Winkelgasse über den Weg und er war ganz anders, als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Nachdenklicher, bescheidener, höflicher. Er half sogar einer älteren Hexe, ihre Einkäufe zu tragen, und das hätte er in der Schule nie getan. Aber viele ihrer Mitschüler waren nach dem Krieg anders geworden. Es war eine Sache, über die Herrschaft aller Reinblüter zu fantasieren, aber eine ganz andere, im Namen von Blut andere Menschen zu foltern oder zu töten. Als Draco sie zum Abendessen einlud, sagte sie ja, weil sie neugierig war, wie anders er geworden war. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er sich sehr verändert hatte. Mit dem alten Draco hätte sie keine zehn Minuten ausgehalten, aber den neuen würde sie sogar heiraten.

8\. Seine Mutter war glücklich, dass Draco eine Frau aus einer guten reinblütigen Familie heiraten würde, aber seinem Vater war Astoria nicht gut genug. Der Ruf der Malfoys hatte nach dem Krieg sehr gelitten und Lucius war besessen davon, wieder ihre alte Stellung zu erreichen, obwohl das wahrscheinlich nie mehr möglich sein würde, ganz egal, wen Draco schließlich heiratete. Anfangs war Astoria sehr verletzt, dass Lucius sie nicht mochte, aber mit der Zeit gewöhnte sie sich an seine Sticheleien. Sie hatte Mitleid mit ihm, weil er einer Zeit hinterhertrauerte, die unwiderruflich vorbei war. Und Mitleid war das letzte, was er wollte, also war es auch eine ganz gute Rache.

9\. Sie bestand darauf, Scorpius in eine Muggelgrundschule zu schicken und mit Muggelkindern aus dem Dorf spielen zu lassen. Sie hatte zugelassen, dass Draco ihren Sohn _Scorpius Hyperion_ nannte, damit war sie genug Kompromisse für den Rest ihres Lebens eingegangen. Mehr konnte man wirklich nicht von ihr verlangen. Sie bestand darauf, dass ihr Sohn alles durfte, was ihr früher verwehrt worden war. Draco wusste es besser, als ihr zu widersprechen, und sie vermutete, dass er Scorpius insgeheim für die Freiheit beneidete, die sie ihm ermöglichte.

Ihre Eltern und Schwiegereltern waren natürlich mit ihren Erziehungsmethoden überhaupt nicht einverstanden, aber die konnten sie mal. Die Malfoys und Greengrasses regten sich darüber auf, dass Scorpius' bester Freund Albus Potter war und er mit der Zeit bei den Potters ein- und ausging. Sie regten sich noch mehr darüber auf, dass Scorpius mit Ron Weasleys Tochter Rose zusammen war und die Krönung des Ganzen war, dass er später in der Abteilung zum Missbrauch für Muggelartefakte arbeitete und mit so einer Leidenschaft dabei war, dass er das ganze System umbaute. Ihre Eltern und Schwiegereltern warfen ihr vor, dass nur ihre liberalen Erziehungsmethoden daran Schuld waren, aber Astoria war das egal. Ihr Sohn war glücklich, und das war alles, was sie wissen musste.

10\. Astoria liebte ihre Schwiegertochter. Rose war intelligent und schlagfertig. Sie war immer höflich zu Draco und ihr, weil es ihr wichtig war, dass sie sie mochten, aber sie traute sich auch, Astorias Schwiegereltern die Meinung zu sagen wie niemand sonst und Astoria bewunderte sie ungemein dafür. Sie hatte klare Ziele im Leben und arbeitete unermüdlich, diese zu erreichen, auch wenn sie manchmal mit Hindernissen konfrontiert wurde, die anderen zu viel waren. Es gab einige Momente, in denen sie Angst hatte, dass die Ehe von Scorpius und Rose nicht überleben würde, aber irgendwie kriegten sie doch immer wieder die Kurve. Und ihre Enkelkinder waren genauso fantastisch. Die schafften es sogar, Narcissa um den Finger zu wickeln. Nur Lucius ließ sich nicht erweichen, aber sollte er doch in seinem dunklen Loch sitzen und einer Zeit hinterhertrauern, in der seine Haare noch keinen Spliss hatten. Der Rest der Familie hatte sowieso viel mehr Spaß ohne ihn.

 **Frohe Weihnachten**

* * *

 **A/N:** So, meine Lieben, wir sind wieder am Ende. Ich hoffe, euch hat der Kalender gefallen und ihr hattet Spaß am Lesen. Ich danke euch, dass ihr wieder in mein Universum der nächsten Generation abgetaucht seid und hoffe, dass ihr auch gut mitgekommen seid, obwohl es sich fast nur um OCs gedreht hat.

Ich wünsche euch ein schönes Fest, frohe Feiertage und ein wunderbares neues Jahr. Wenn ihr mir zum Abschluss als Geschenk noch ein Review dalassen würdet, würde ich mich auch sehr freuen.


End file.
